Digimon: Las piedras oscuras
by xFiddlesticks
Summary: Las sombras vuelven a amenazar el Digimundo, nuevos elegidos entran en escena junto a las primeras dos generaciones y un secreto hará que esta sea la más peligrosa de sus aventuras. Primer fic, espero que les guste.-CAP 7 subido el 8 de Marzo.
1. La historia antes de la historia

**Notas del autor: **La razón por la cual reedite esta historia es bastante simple, empeze a releerla y me di cuenta de que me habia quedado bastante mala, era algo aburrida y dejaba algunos espacios en la trama, espero que los cambios les guste y me lo hagan saber.

Este capítulo está dedicado casi exclusivamente a mis personajes originales y servirá para que se familiaricen con él y su digimon. Ahora les daré una breve descripción física de Hernán para que lo puedan imaginar (la psicológica se ira viendo durante la historia), los personajes que no fueron creados por mi son tal cual como aparecen en la serie.

Hernán es un joven Chileno de 13 años, tiene tez clara, ojos café oscuro y pelo corto de color castaño rojizo, su vestimenta consiste inicialmente en el buzo de su colegio: zapatillas negras, un pantalón y una chaqueta de color azul, camiseta blanca y una mochila negra con gris, cuando tiene 16 pasa a usar zapatillas negras con suela blanca, jeans negros gastados (no rotos), camiseta verde oscuro, chaqueta negra y la misma mochila, además se dejo crecer un poco el cabello.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogo

___«_pensamientos___»_

_"cosas escritas/leidas"  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenecen mis OCs, tanto Digimon como sus personajes no._

* * *

**La historia antes de la historia**

1 de Agosto de 1999, ese día marcó la vida de los niños elegidos de Japón, lo que no sabían era que no solo ellos conocerían a los digimons ese día...

Hernán Rojas tenía 13 años, acababa de llegar del colegio y se percato que la pantalla de la computadora de su padre empezó a brillar intensamente, se acercó y cuando estuvo a un metro de este un digivice salió de la pantalla y fue directo hacia su mano, no tuvo tiempo de mirarlo detenidamente pues fue rodeado por una luz cegadora y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en una pradera, a lo lejos se divisaba un bosque y a su lado se encontraba una especie de gelatina amarilla con ojos rojos y una boca, al ver a esta criatura se hizo para atrás un tanto asustado, en ese momento el pequeño digimon se comenzó a arrastrar por el piso hacia donde estaba el joven.

Tras reponerse de la impresión el joven miro hacia todos lados para tratar de reconocer en donde estaba y finalmente se quedo mirando al extraño ser.

-¿Qué cosa eres tú?- preguntó él.

-Primero que nada no soy una cosa, soy un Digimon y más exactamente tu compañero digimon- dijo en tono molesto.

-¿Digimon?, eh... disculpa si te ofendí- dijo mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Sí que te has tardado, no tienes idea del tiempo que he pasado esperando- dijo sin darle mayor importancia a las disculpas del joven.

-Bueno ya me disculpe, no tenía idea que me esperabas, por cierto...¿dónde estamos y a qué te refieres con eso de que me has esperado por mucho tiempo?- dijo al recordar la luz que lo había cegado y los comentarios del digimon.

-Estamos en el Digimundo, este es el continente Folder, respecto a lo segundo no sé cómo explicarlo- hizo una pausa- pero sentía que esperaba a alguien, y resulta que eres tú- dijo al mismo tiempo que empezó a lanzar burbujas venenosas hacia los pies de su ''amigo'' para hacerlo saltar.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso!, ¡¿no se supone que debemos ser amigos?!- le dijo a la vez que se hacía a un lado para esquivar las burbujas.

- Sólo es una broma, no seas gruñón- se defendía el pequeño Digimon.

En ese momento un temblor hizo que ambos dejaran de hablar, después de ello Hernán comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien que lo ayudase a volver a su hogar, a su lado iba Zurumon, quien le contaba diversas cosas respecto a ese mundo y de vez en cuando volvía a jugarle algún tipo de broma, esto no hizo más que confundir más al joven respecto de cuál era la verdadera personalidad de su compañero.

Llegaron hasta el bosque cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, en ese lugar, y para sorpresa del joven elegido, se encontraba una caseta telefónica, pero por el teléfono no se podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera escuchar diferentes mensajes. Debido a que ya no había luz decidió pasar la noche en ese lugar, al ver que su compañero tenía frio lo invito a que se acurrucara a su lado, a lo cual este respondió sólo con una disimulada sonrisa.

-¿Porqué eres así?-preguntó el joven.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-A que me cuenta cosas sobre este lugar y además dices ser mi compañero, pero también me has lanzado unos cuantos ataques.

-Supongo que mi naturaleza es así, además no somos muy queridos en estos lugares.

-¿Porqué?.

-No siempre ha sido así, antes todo era tranquilo aquí en Folder, pero por alguna razón Lord HolyAngemon es más agresivo con los digimon del tipo virus, por lo que varios se han ido hacia el castillo de Daemon- el digimon se notaba algo triste por ello.

-No te preocupes, yo no dejare que te hagan daño- dijo mientras movía su mano hacia el digimon.

- No me debes tocar, te podría hacer daño- le dijo.

-Gracias por avisar, podríamos hablar con ese tal Lord HolyAngemon y averiguar sus motivos.

-No me parece buena idea.

-No perdemos nada con intentar, buenas noches- dijo mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-Que duermas bien- respondió el digimon en un tono que hasta a él le sorprendió, se preguntaba si era cariño lo que estaba sintiendo pero finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Al día siguiente Hernán se despertó sobresaltado pues algo estaba saltando sobre él.

- ¡Despierta, despierta!- le decía una especie de bola color lila con una cara y grandes orejas.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú y dónde está Zurumon?!- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie tan rápido que se golpeo la cabeza con el teléfono.

- Soy yo, lo que pasó es que digievolucioné, ahora me llamo Pagumon- le dijo el pequeño digimon al mismo tiempo que empezaba a saltar por todos lados.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, luego de tres días de caminata Hernán se detuvo y se puso rodillas, Pagumon se mostró, por raro que le pareciera, preocupado por ello.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- le dijo cuando vio que unas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

- No es nada- dijo, él ya estaba grande para esas cosas se decía, pero en realidad la pena lo estaba consumiendo ya que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y extrañaba mucho a su familia, por lo que comenzó a llorar y a preguntarse el porqué de que le hubiese sucedido esto a él.

Pagumon se comenzó a sentir extraño en ese momento.

-No llores más..., te pido perdón por todo lo malo que te he hecho- dijo sin el habitual tono de falsedad que usaba, en ese momento Pagumon se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¿podía ser posible que él se sintiese mal por la pena de otro?, en se mismo instante el joven tomo a Pagumon y le dio un abrazo.

-No es culpa tuya, extraño a mis padres y mi casa- le decía mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

En ese momento Pagumon se dio cuenta de que realmente se había encariñado con el joven, por esa razón el digimon prometió ayudarlo a regresar a su mundo, ante esto el joven se alegro y se puso de pie, Pagumon se percató de que los observaban por lo que le pidió a Hernán que comenzaran a caminar pues alguien los estaba siguiendo, apenas termino de decir esto un grupo de Pagumons apareció de entre los arbustos y empezó a burlarse del actuar de su par, esto hizo que Hernán se enfadara y los enfrentase.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz!- grito, en ese momento uno de los Pagumon lanzó una burbuja venenosa hacia donde estaban el joven y su digimon, pero esta no logro golpear a Pagumon pues Hernán se puso en el camino de la burbuja para protegerlo.

Pagumon al ver como su compañero caía al suelo fue repentinamente iluminado por un destello proveniente del cielo a la vez que el digivice de Hernán comenzaba a brillar.

-¡Pagumon digivolves a... DemiDevimon!- el digimon murciélago puso a dormir a los Pagumon con el poder de su vista y como pudo llevo a su amigo a un lugar seguro.

Al despertar y ver que estaba solo y en otro lugar, Hernán empezó a llamar a su compañero y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar en ese mismo lugar, en ese momento DemiDevimon regresaba con la comida que había encontrado y al ver que su compañero estaba despierto decidió hablarle, pero se mantuvo a cierta distancia a la espera de la reacción de él, para sorpresa de él, el joven logro reconocerlo y no se mostró asustado frente a la forma que ahora tenía e incluso lo invito a que se acercase.

- Los murciélagos siempre me han parecido interesantes- le confesó, luego de esto le preguntó cuál era su nombre ahora.

- Ahora soy DemiDevimon, ¿te encuentras bien?- estas palabras las dijo de forma tan sincera que incluso él se sorprendió.

- Estoy bien, sabía que al final nos llevaríamos bien- dijo a la vez que una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- ahora debemos seguir caminando.

Los dos continuaron su travesía durante un mes, durante ese tiempo lucharon contra varios digimons que los atacaban sin un motivo aparente, conocieron a Gennai mediante un holograma de este, él le informó que era un niño elegido y que había más como él en el continente y debía encontrarlos, que los extraños fenómenos naturales que estaban ocurriendo en la tierra eran producto de las alteraciones que ocasionaron las fuerzas malignas en el Digimundo, por otro lado le dijo que para ayudar a vencer a dichas fuerzas debía encontrar el emblema que le pertenecía.

- ¿Dónde está ese emblema?- dijo con un tono de asombro ante la misión que tenía frente a él.

- No lo sé, pero si se donde esta una etiqueta que te servirá para poder usarlo, no te puedo ayudar más ya que esto es algo que deben hacer ustedes dos juntos- en ese momento la imagen se empezó a distorsionar y sólo alcanzó a darle la ubicación de la etiqueta antes de que su imagen desapareciera a causa de la interferencia.

Tras varios días de caminata los dos encontraron la etiqueta y comenzaron la búsqueda del emblema. Luego de diez días se encontraban cerca de un río cuando Hernán se percato de que había una extraña piedra tallada en una especie de monolito en medio del rio, pero no pudieron hacer mucho pues en ese momento apareció un Tortomon y empezó a atacarlos, DemiDevimon le hizo frente a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza, pero ninguno de sus ataque hizo efecto, Tortomon arrojó hacia un lado a DemiDevimon y avanzó para atacar a Hernán, en ese instante su digivice empezó a brillar y DemiDevimon digievolucionó a Devimon, Hernán no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse ante la reciente digievolución de su compañero, en ese momento Devimon atacó a Tortomon con su garra mortal con lo cual lo dejó inconsciente, después de eso se acercó para rematarlo pero un grito lo detuvo.

- ¡Detente!- gritaba Hernán al ver lo que pensaba hacer su compañero, en ese instante Devimon se quedo mirando con una mirada llena de confusión a su amigo, como si deseara hacerle caso pero algo no se lo facilitara, después de unos segundos volvió a su forma anterior, quedando mareado, Hernán se acercó hacia donde estaba Tortomon para asegurarse de que estaba bien, después de esto tomo a DemiDevimon y camino hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba la piedra, esta empezó a brillar con un tono verde oscuro y su tamaño disminuyó a la vez que entraba en la etiqueta.

En ese momento una voz empezó a retumbar en su cabeza- ¡deja de detenerlo!- eso era lo que pudo entender, sacudió su cabeza y dejo de escucharla, después de esto tomo un sendero y se fue caminando mientras observaba al extraño símbolo en el centro del emblema.

- Despierta DemiDevimon- le decía mientras caminaba.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?, recuerdo que estaba en el suelo y empecé a sentir como un enorme poder recorría mi cuerpo , después de eso sólo sentía que mi voluntad se había ido y que no podía dejar de pelear, hasta que escuche tu voz- relataba el digimon mientras estaba en los brazos de su compañero.

- Ya que tú prometiste ayudarme a regresar a mi hogar, yo te prometo que jamás te volveré a poner en una situación como la que ocurrió hoy..., aunque deberíamos trabajar en eso de la digievolución- mientras decía esto, recordó que tenía el emblema pero no sabía su significado.

- ¿Qué crees que significará este símbolo? (un punto con dos círculos alrededor de este y tres triángulos alrededor de estos)- le decía a su digimon, este no tenía idea de cuál era su significado así que se limito a pensar en la extraña sensación que tuvo cuando digievolucionó, era como si todo el mal que sabía podía llegar a causar se amplificara y dominara su voluntad.

En ese momento divisaron a otra persona con un digimon y recordaron lo que Gennai les había dicho, de esta forma comenzaron sus verdaderas aventuras en el digimundo, pasaron los siguientes dos meses hasta que finalmente formaron un grupo de catorce elegidos: **Laura** (13) y **Guilmon** (Chile), los hermanos **Adrián** (11) y **Pedro** (10) con **Solarmon** y **Hagurumon** (Brasil), **Arturo** (11) y **Kunemon **(Argentina), **Alejandra** (12) **y Monmon **(Argentina), **Elena** (9) y **Tapirmon** (Ecuador), **Francisco** (10) y **Dorumon **(Uruguay), **Matías **(12) y **Aruraumon** (Paraguay), **Ingrid** (12) y **Candlemon** (Venezuela), los hermanos **Héctor** (9) y **María** (13) con **Gotsumon **y **Pumpkinmon **(Colombia), **Sara **(9) y **Elecmon** (Bolivia) y **Migue**l (12) y **Bearmon** (Perú).

Durante ese tiempo lograron averiguar qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en el continente Folder, se enfrentaron al responsable de todo el conflicto, además el emblema brillo y, aunque Devimon no digievolucionó a su forma perfeccionada, fue muy importante ya que gracias a ello, sumado a la ayuda de Lord HolyAngemon y otros digimons que conocieron durante su travesía, lograron vencerlo. Luego que la paz volvió al continente llegaron rumores de que un tal Myotismon había usado una puerta para llegar a otro mundo y así poder eliminar al elegido de la Luz, y que junto a él muchos digimons fueron a invadir dicho mundo, de inmediato los niños elegidos de Sudamérica se preocuparon por lo que pudiese pasar en su mundo, pero Lord HolyAngemon los tranquilizo diciéndoles que él era capaz de abrir una puerta hacia el mundo de los humanos y que sus digimons los acompañarían, tras despedirse del resto cada uno se preparo para volver a su respectivo país, una luz los envolvió y lo siguiente que Hernán supo era que estaba de vuelta en su casa.

Como era invierno la habitación estaba poco iluminada, en ese mismo instante Hernán corrió para buscar a sus padres, grande fue su asombro al darse cuenta de que no estaban, pero esto paso a segundo plano al ver que no habían pasado más de un par de horas desde que había sido atrapado por esa luz y viajado al digimundo.

-¿Habré soñado todo eso?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Aquí es donde vives?

Al escuchar la voz de su digimon pudo darse cuenta de que no lo había soñado.

-Sí, aquí vivo junto a mis padres, te encantara conocerlos, son muy amables..., ¡volviste a ser un Pagumon!, ¿por qué?.

-No lo sé pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón, hay que encontrar a los digimons que llegaron al mundo real.

-¿Mundo real?, yo creo que deberíamos llamarlo mundo de los humanos- dijo un tanto ofendido.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿dónde crees que estén esos digimons?- en ese momento sonó el teléfono y él corrió a contestarlo.

-Hola Laura, ¿también Guilmon volvió a su etapa bebé?-pausa- justamente estábamos hablando de eso con Pagumon, creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos, deberíamos estar atentos a los noticiarios-pausa-entonces nos vemos mañana- tras despedirse colgó y le explico lo que acordaron.

Cuando llegaron sus padres y escucharon la historia de su hijo de inmediato les pareció que sólo eran cosas inventadas por él, así fue hasta que les mostró a Pagumon, su madre casi se desmayo y su padre se asusto, pero debido a todo lo que les contó sobre sus aventuras, permitieron que Pagumon se quedara viviendo con ellos, pasaron dos días sin que apareciese un solo digimon, durante ese tiempo Hernán empezó a cuestionarse si en verdad el emblema pertenecía a él pues aún no sabía nada sobre su emblema y la única vez que hizo algo fue de manera inconsciente, por otro lado no se imaginaba como iban a viajar si es que los digimons atacaban en algún extremo del país, mientras veía la televisión con su compañero digimon, este se percato de las dudas que tenía y dio su opinión.

- Creo que debe ser un tipo de prueba- le dijo de repente.

- ¿De qué hablas?.

- Una prueba, no creo que el emblema sirva nada más porque te pertenece y debemos encontrar la forma de que lo haga.

-No se me había ocurrido eso- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Vez?, te estás dando por vencido, sólo debemos esforzarnos más, recuerda lo difícil que fue controlar mi digievolución.

-Debo admitir que tienes razón...¿ese no era un Bakemon?- dijo mientras subía el volumen del televisor.

En el noticiario mostraban imágenes de ''monstruos'' que aparecieron en Japón y en otros lugares del mundo, los dos supieron que el momento había llegado y que debían actuar rápido, en el noticiario informaron que en el país también habían aparecido esas criaturas y estaban causando gran alboroto en las ciudades y mostraron los lugares afectados.

De esta forma el par de elegidos comenzó a luchar contra los digimons que estaban atacando a las personas, Pagumon digievolucionó nuevamente a DemiDevimon con lo cual las cosas se facilitaron, comenzaron por las ciudades cercanas, pero sabían que no podrían contra tantos digimons en tantas partes, cuando ya pensaban en darse por vencidos supieron que había más niños elegidos en el país: **Hugo** (9) junto a** Labramon** y **Daniela** (10) junto a **Penguinmon**, de esta forma los cuatro elegidos pudieron hacer frente a decenas de digimons y recorrer el país de forma más eficiente, en más de una ocasión DemiDevimon tuvo que digievolucionar, cada vez que lo hacía lograba mejorar su control de las fuerzas oscuras que poseía, Hernán también logró acostumbrarse al cambio de su amigo y lograron formar un dúo imbatible.

Después de que los niños elegidos de Japón vencieron a Apocalymon los Digimons volvieron a su mundo, pero DemiDevimon por alguna razón no pudo volver y se quedo en el mundo de los humanos, esto no le molestó pues le había encantado vivir en la casa de Hernán, pero no dejo de provocar interrogantes en ambos, en ese momento parecía que las cosas sólo podían mejorar y que ya no tendrían que seguir luchando, pero no tenían idea de lo lejos que en realidad estaba el fin de su aventura.

Pasaron 3 años desde que Hernán y DemiDevimon lucharon junto a otros niños elegidos contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad que amenazaron ambos mundos, durante ese tiempo muchas cosas ocurrieron, durante el primer año supo que tenía un tío paterno que vivía en Japón, conoció el amor y el desamor y la distancia hizo que el grupo de elegidos sudamericanos se fragmentara, luego de este año para Hernán pareció que todo se vino abajo: sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo y tuvo que mudarse a la casa de su abuela materna en Valparaíso, como no podía mantenerlos tuvo que empezar a trabajar en diversos oficios hasta que encontró uno estable, a pesar de esto no abandonó la escuela e incluso logro salir un año antes , por lo que pudo dedicarse a su trabajo en los puertos como ayudante, de esta manera pasaron los siguientes 2 años hasta que, para colmo de todo, su abuela murió. Todo esto, sumado a las dificultades que pasó para ocultar a su digimon de las demás personas, hizo que su personalidad cambiara drásticamente pasando de ser un joven relativamente alegre y lleno de expectativas a ser un joven introvertido, algo frío y depresivo, cuyo mayor apoyo emocional fue su compañero.

A principios de Diciembre del 2002 mientras trabajaba decidió, sin saber porque, revisar su antiguo correo electrónico, no lo hacía desde que termino con su novia, tenía un solo mensaje en la bandeja, era de su tío en Japón, en este le daba sus condolencias por la muerte de su abuela y que como era su único familiar los tribunales determinaron que debía ir a vivir con él a Japón pues aun no era mayor de edad, en ese instante pensó en huir para no tener que viajar, había desarrollado cierta reticencia a los viajes largos, pero cuando iba a cerrar su correo y seguir con sus planes recibió otro mensaje.

Tuvo que frotarse los ojos para estar seguro de lo que estaba leyendo, era un correo del señor Gennai, en el cual le informaba que el Digimundo lo necesitaba nuevamente y que la razón por la cual su compañero no volvió este era que debían mejorar su trabajo en equipo y estrechar sus lazos debido a la naturaleza de este, además le informaba que debía reunirse con los niños elegidos de Japón lo antes posible pues pronto una gran amenaza pondría en peligro la existencia de los dos mundos, al leer esto se dio cuenta que no podía huir de aquello por lo que respondió el correo de su tío informándole que viajaría a Japón en el primer barco que se dirigiera hacia allá.

En ese momento bajó a los muelles e hizo las averiguaciones y arreglos pertinentes para su viaje, luego se dirigió a su casa y le conto lo ocurrido a DemiDevimon.

- ¡Qué emoción!, sabía que no habíamos terminado lo que se suponía debíamos hacer- decía el digimon alado mientras volaba de un lugar a otro a causa de la emoción.

- Yo no estaría tan contento, esto significa que lo más difícil está por venir_«__¡maldición!, ¿no era suficiente lo que ya habíamos hecho?, ¿y qué era eso de que debían mejorar aun más la relación que tenían en esa época»_ razonaba el joven elegido mientras guardaba todo lo que necesitaría en su vieja y confiable mochila.

- ¿Está todo listo?- preguntó DemiDevimon cuando vio que su amigo se ponía la mochila en su espalda.

- Sí, debemos apresurarnos para poder alcanzar al barco- en ese momento se volvió a poner el emblema que hacía años no usaba y cuando lo hizo tuvo una leve sensación de tibieza en su pecho, cerró todas las puertas de su casa y cuando salían de esta miro al cielo como si en el pudiera encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, luego de esto caminaron hasta el puerto y subieron al barco, estaba atardeciendo cuando zarparon, en ese instante un escalofrío lo estremeció y no pudo hacer otra cosa que aparte de imaginar lo que se avecinaba, era la tarde del 3 de Diciembre.

Durante el viaje no hizo otra cosa que recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a los digimons y tratar de aprender japonés, una noche mientras hacía esto su digivice comenzó a brillar, en ese momento salió a la cubierta junto con su compañero y sin saber porque alzo su mano hacia el cielo, en ese instante fueron rodeados por la misma luz que años atrás lo había llevado al mundo digital y tras un fuerte resplandor se encontraron rodeados por cientos de digimons y sus compañeros, reconoció rápidamente a sus antiguos compañeros pero centro toda su atención hacia donde todos miraban, en ese momento vio como una gran sombra se elevaba en el cielo y como todos los demás apuntaban sus digivices hacia donde se encontraba un digimon con apariencia de dragón, él imito al resto y vio como este digimon lanzaba un inmenso rayo contra la sombra y la hacía desaparecer, después de esto logro reconocer la voz de Gennai pero no pudo verlo a causa de todos los que estaban delante de él, vio como cientos de mariposas empezaron a surgir desde el lugar en el que supuso se encontraba el anciano y como esto reparo al Digimundo, tras un momento de silencio decidió acercarse hacia donde estaba Gennai, pero cuando se acercaba se percato de la presencia de alguien a quien no quería recordar, en ese momento una sola idea ocupaba su mente-sal de allí-, dio media vuelta y, para sorpresa de DemiDevimon, apunto hacia el cielo con total seguridad en lo que hacía y regreso al barco junto con su compañero.

- ¿Por qué no hablaste con Gennai?- le cuestionaba su digimon.

- No quiero hablar de eso, ahora a dormir, deberíamos de llegar a Japón mañana temprano.

- Creo que deberías hablar con ella- dijo luego de recordar a la personas que había visto entre la multitud cercana a Gennai.

- No hay nada de qué hablar, ya hable demasiado y no me harás cambiar de opinión- dijo de forma tajante mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

- Que duermas bien, ¿nunca te darás cuenta de lo tonto de tu actuar?- susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.

- Nada, debió ser el viento, hasta mañana- dijo mientras sonreía bobamente y se acomodaba a su lado.

Esa noche antiguos sentimientos llenaron la mente del joven elegido y no lo dejaron dormir tranquilo, al día siguiente llegaron a Japón, después de esconder a DemiDevimon en una maleta Hernán bajó del barco y se dedicó a llenar los papeles de inmigración en una pequeña oficina, según lo habían planificado, su tío lo esperaría en la entrada a los muelles y efectivamente encontró que lo esperaban con un cartel con su nombre.

- Hola- saludo de manera un tanto tímida, pues prácticamente eran unos desconocidos y el frío del invierno no ayudaba mucho en esta situación.

- Hola, soy Jorge, ella es mi esposa Haruko y ellos mis hijos Amaya, Masuyo y Moriko (los 2 primeros tenían 12 años y la última tenía 9 años).

Después de las presentaciones y una breve conversación se dirigieron al auto de la familia para ir hacia su hogar.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde viven?- preguntó Hernán usando el poco japonés que había logrado aprender.

- Vivimos en un departamento en Odaiba, no te preocupes ya tenemos todo listo para ti- le respondió su tío mientras conducía calmadamente por las calles.

En ese instante se escucho una noticia por la radio y de inmediato los tres primos de Hernán comenzaron a comentarla, su tía, al ver la cara de incertidumbre del joven, le dijo que la noticia se trataba sobre unos monstruos que habían aparecido en todo el mundo y que aparentemente eran amigos de un grupo de niños.

- Digimons… - dijo de forma casi imperceptible excepto para la menor de sus primas quien comenzó a hablarle en japonés, por esta razón su tía volvió a actuar de interprete y le dijo que lo que le decía la joven era que ese era el nombre de las criaturas y que algunos chicos de su escuela tenían algunos aunque siempre los hacían pasar por muñecos de peluche.

- ¿Quiénes?, dime- dijo un tanto asombrado por su suerte, las personas a las que buscaba estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Nuevamente Haruko traduce lo dicho por su hija y le da a Hernán los siguientes nombres: Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi, Miyako Inoue y Iori Hida.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo DemiDevimon a la vez que salía de la maleta para poder respirar mejor.

El digimon murciélago provocó gran alboroto dentro del vehículo (por obvias razones) e hizo que Jorge frenara bruscamente.

- No se asusten, es inofensivo- decía el joven mientras tomaba a su digimon para volverlo a meter en la maleta.

Sus tres primos fueron los más asombrados al ver a la alada criatura y no tardaron en inundarlo con preguntas, a todo esto él respondió que lo aclararía todo una vez que llegaran a su destino, una vez que entraron en el departamento se dedico a contarles todas sus aventuras junto a los digimon y a explicarles la razón por la que debía encontrar a esos niños elegidos, esto entusiasmo a los jóvenes pues habían querido vivir aventuras como las que él relató e hizo que se comprometieran a ayudarle en lo que pudiesen, después de esto Hernán tuvo una confortable sensación y se dio cuenta de que sus miedos respecto a lo que venía tal vez eran exagerados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente comenzaría su búsqueda, una que le daría más sorpresas de las que podría esperar…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir los capítulos reeditados lo más pronto posible.**

**Casi se me olvida la descripción de los nuevos personajes:**

**-Jorge tiene 32 años, sus ojos son cafés y su cabello castaño oscuro, es arquitecto y se esta quedando calvo.**

**-Haruko tiene 30 años, su cabello es negro y largo, tiene los ojos cafés y es profesora de Español.**

**-Amaya es idéntica a su madre, le gusta tocar el piano y todo lo relacionado con el amor, suele soñar despierta.**

**-Masuyo es el mellizo de Amaya, tiene el pelo negro y sus ojos son cafés, tiene mucho apego hacia sus hermanas aunque su personalidad es casi completamente opuesta a la de Amaya.**

**-Moriko se parece a su madre pero tiene el cabello de su padre, a pesar de ser la menor no se suele asustar con nada y le encantan las historias de aventuras, además es bastante observadora.**

**Haruko significa niña de primavera, Amaya noche de lluvia, Masuyo mejorar el mundo y Moriko niña del bosque.**

**Nos leemos luego.  
**


	2. Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos

**Notas del autor:** Después de alrededor de un mes les traigo el capitulo dos, espero que les guste.

Suelo alternar entre los nombres japoneses y los del doblaje en español.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogo

___«_pensamientos___»_

_"cosas escritas/leidas"  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenecen mis OCs, tanto Digimon como sus personajes no._

* * *

**Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos**

Luego de salvar al Digimundo los niños elegidos decidieron pasar un tiempo acampando en este, no sólo para ayudar sino también para relajarse y disfrutar de la paz que tanto había costado alcanzar, algunos incluso aprovecharon la ocasión para revelar sus sentimientos y reflexionar sobre el futuro.

Estaba anocheciendo en el Digimundo, Daisuke, llamado Davis por sus amigos estaba cerca de la fogata del campamento, estaba sentado mirando el fuego, durante la tarde había estado hablando con su amigo Takeru, acordaron que ambos se declararían a Hikari esa noche y así saber a que sentía ella por cada uno de ellos.

El heredero del valor y la amistad se levanto y camino hasta donde ambos le habían pedido que los esperase ese día, un prado cercano al campamento ,ella vestía un abrigo color rosa además de usa una bufanda pues aun era invierno y había una leve brisa en el lugar, él se acerco y se preparo para decir todo lo que había pensado decirle desde hace tiempo.

-Hola Davis- saludo la joven- ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-No pasa nada... _«__no te quedes sin palabras ahora, tú puedes hacerlo__»__, _quería decirte que...que me gustas mucho y quería saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mi- dijo finalmente mientras se ponía más colorado que nunca y eso que siempre había demostrado el afecto que sentía hacia ella.

Ella borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y se quedo mirando el suelo durante unos segundos pero luego levanto la mirada y miro fijamente a su amigo.

-Me alaga que tengas esos sentimientos por mi pero yo no te puedo corresponder, estoy enamorada de alguien más, lo siento.

- No tienes porque disculparte, al menos lo intente y eso me deja tranquilo, seguimos siendo amigos, ¿cierto?.

-Por supuesto que sí, no te desanimes, de seguro conocerás a alguien que sienta lo mismo por ti.

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Takeru- dijo mientras se despedía y la joven se sentaba sobre el pasto a mirar el cielo nocturno, si bien él estaba algo cabizbajo no estaba totalmente triste, al menos había hecho el intento, se repetía mientras caminaba, llego hasta donde se encontraba el menor de los rubios y se disponía a hablarle cuando este lo interrumpió.

-¿Y...como te fue?- estaba realmente nervioso por la respuesta que el castaño pudiese darle.

-Me dijo que no podía corresponderme,-hizo una pausa pero finalmente adopto una mirada decidida y miro a su amigo directo a la cara- buena suerte y no se te ocurra romperle el corazón- fue lo único que dijo poniendo énfasis en lo último mientras el rubio salía de su ensimismamiento.

-Jamás podría hacerle tal cosa, voy a hablar con ella- dijo disimulando su felicidad.

El joven se acerco al lugar donde estaba ella y mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar las cosas que habían vivido juntos y como dejo de verla como una amiga para que ese sentimiento fuese reemplazado por otro mucho más intenso, el amor.

-Hi... Hikari- la voz del portador de la esperanza mostraba su nerviosismo- hay algo que hace tiempo quería decirte.

-Dime- la portadora de la luz sonrió, ella también tenía algo que decir pero decidió escucharlo primero.

-Este…- tomo aire y luego se relajo- te...te quiero y... quería saber si tu...si quieres ser mi novia- en ese mismo instante fue interrumpido por el abrazo de su amiga de la infancia.

-Pensé que nunca te atreverías a decírmelo- él fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella a la vez que cerraban sus ojos y finalmente unieron sus labios en un tímido beso, cuando se separaron y vieron la expresión del otro una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros, se tomaron de la mano y se quedaron viendo el cielo nocturno.

-Este día no puede ser mejor- decía la portadora de la luz mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su novio y su mirada se perdía en sus ojos azules.

Esa misma noche Taichi, si bien se encontraba junto a los demás elegidos en el campamento que habían construido, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de cuestionarse lo que sentía y si había hecho lo correcto, había pensado en decirle a Sora lo que sentía pero la idea de que eso podría terminar con su amistad no lo dejaba.

-Voy a caminar un rato- dijo, nadie se percato de ello y siguieron con lo que cada uno hacia.

El portador del valor se alejó del grupo y mientras caminaba por un bosque cercano se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, vio un par de siluetas muy cercanas la una de la otra a la orilla de una laguna, se detuvo un momento hasta que logro reconocerlos, eran Ken y Yolei, luego de eso siguió su camino.

_«¿Por qué m__e tenía que pasar esto?__»_ se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba, no podía despejar su mente de los pensamientos que surgieron esa víspera de navidad y que no lo dejaban tranquilo desde ese entonces, luego de caminar un largo trecho decidió volver con el resto _«__no tiene sentido que me siga atormentando con esto, si ella es feliz entonces yo también lo soy__»_ razono mientras apretaba el paso.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el campamento…_

- ¿Estás bien Davis?- preguntó Veemon al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en algo.

- No te desanimes, ya encontraras alguien que sienta lo mismo por ti- le dijo el digimon azul a su compañero, este se quedo asombrado al ver que Veemon sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-Gracias, tú si sabes cómo reanimarme- abrazo a su compañero y lo invito a comer unas galletas, a lo cual este no se pudo negar.

Mimi había tenido que volver al mundo de los humanos para asistir a una fiesta familiar y Koushiro pesco un resfriado tan fuerte que Jou tuvo que llevarlo de regreso al mundo de los humanos para poder atenderlo , el resto de los elegidos se encontraba cerca de la fogata que habían hecho para cocinar. Cuando Tai llego de regreso se tropezó con una rama y quedo inconsciente por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, Cody lo encontró y junto con Yamato lo llevaron hasta el campamento, tras constatar que no tuviese alguna herida seria lo dejaron cerca del fuego, mientras se encontraba así su mente no hizo otra cosa que pensar en Sora, de repente empezó a imaginar cómo sería su vida y la de ella si hubiese declarado su amor y tras esto despertó algo sobresaltado.

-Qué bueno que despertaste- le decía la portadora del amor- tenemos que irnos, Koushiro dice que ha descubierto algo muy importante y que todos debemos ir a su casa lo más pronto posible, el sol empezaba a vislumbrase en el cielo.

-Sora… tengo algo que decirte- empezó a mirar al suelo como si en este estuviese el valor que le faltaba.

- ¿Qué?- dijo algo extrañada por el tono de su amigo mientras arreglaba su mochila para el viaje.

-Eh… no es nada importante, olvídalo- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y sonreía, aunque él sabía que no era cierto.

-Tú nunca cambiaras- le dijo mientras se reía un poco.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo Yolei a la vez que habría una puerta hacia su mundo.

Los jóvenes elegidos cruzaron la puerta, dejando a sus compañeros en el Digimundo, no hacían otra cosa que preguntarse qué era lo que Koushiro había descubierto y que era la causa del término de sus vacaciones, cuando llegaron a casa de Izzy este les hizo pasar de inmediato a su cuarto y les mostro un correo que el señor Gennai le había enviado mientras estaba enfermo, el correo decía lo siguiente:

_"Saludos niños elegidos, les envío este mensaje porque una gran amenaza se acerca, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles así que sólo diré lo más importante, una antigua sombra ha vuelto y para vencerla necesitaran de las fuerzas que les ayudan a no rendirse aún en las luchas más difíciles, ya hable con ellos y los buscaran, no pueden permitir que esta sombra cumpla su cometido, me tengo que despedir, han venido por mí, no se preocupen yo estaré bien" _

- ¿Las fuerzas que nos ayudan?- se preguntaron todos al unísono.

-También me envió una especie de relato, pero no está completamente transcrito- dijo el portador del conocimiento.

-¿Y qué has podido descifrar?- preguntó Yolei mientras veía la pantalla.

-Lo que he podido leer hace referencia a un ser oscuro y a una alianza entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Los elegidos se sintieron un tanto abatidos por el hecho de que algo amenazaba nuevamente al Digimundo y que serian ellos los encargados de hacerle frente a la vez que se sorprendían por eso de la alianza entre la luz y las sombras.

-¿Nunca terminara esto?- dijo Ken mientras miraba el techo.

-No debemos desanimarnos, además tenemos que encontrar a Gennai- dijo el portador de la amistad, esto animo al grupo e hizo que se pusieran a pensar en cómo hacerlo.

-A mi me parece que eso de luz y sombra unidas no puede ser- dijo repentinamente Takeru con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Puede que sea así, pero no hay que olvidar que se necesitan la una a la otra para existir- dijo Koushiro mientras tecleaba incesantemente.

-Eso es cierto, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea- dijo Hikari mientras tomaba la mano del joven rubio.

-¡¿Y esto?!- dijo Tai sacando a relucir sus celos de hermano sobreprotector.

-Se me había olvidado contarles, Takeru y yo somos novios desde anoche- dijo apenas conteniendo su emoción.

Todos, salvo Tai, se pusieron felices con la noticia y felicitaron a la nueva pareja.

-Voy a comprar algo para comer, ¿alguien quiere algo?- dijo Sora mientras abría la puerta para salir.

-¿Te acompaño?, no es seguro que salgas sola a estas horas- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los portadores del valor y de la amistad, estos se miraron y luego dirigieron la mirada hacia Sora .

-No hace falta, vuelvo enseguida- dijo con una leve risa por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

_Una semana antes…_

Hernán y sus primos entablaron rápidamente una relación de amistad y comenzaron a buscar a los niños elegidos, como Moriko conocía a Iori fueron primero a su casa, allí abuelo de este les dijo que estaba vacacionando y que volvería dentro de unos días, después de explicarle su situación le preguntaron las direcciones de las casas de los amigos con quienes había salido, fueron a cada una de ellas y como no encontraron a ninguno de ellos Hernán decidió aprovechar el tiempo en aprender las costumbres japonesas y a hablar Japonés, aunque en le fue difícil logro aprender lo básico para comunicarse sin problemas.

De esta forma pasaron dos semanas, durante una fría mañana, mientras paseaba por un parque con DemiDevimon en su mochila (debido a la insistencia de este último) se puso a pensar sobre su vida.

-Es increíble todo lo que hemos pasado- le dijo a su compañero mientras habría la mochila para que pudiera salir, después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie en los alrededores.

-No te desanimes.

-Cómo quieres que no lo haga, todo se nos vino abajo, como me gustaría poder volver en el tiempo y evitar todo eso.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que discutir esto?, además lo de Laura lo puedes solucionar disculpándote con ella.

-¡¿Qué yo me disculpe?!, tú leíste los correos, es ella quien se debe disculpar.

-Ella ya te explico porque no te había dicho que se iba del país, además te dijo que ella no envió esos correos, ustedes dos eran tal para cual- le dijo su compañero mientras salía de la mochila y se posaba en un árbol.

-Tú lo dijiste, éramos... y no me vengas con eso de que solucione las cosas con ella, aunque lo intentara...- se quedo callado un momento- a veces siento que todo fue mi culpa- dijo de repente.

-Tampoco te pongas así, ninguno de los dos tiene toda la culpa.

-Mira, aunque tengas razón, no tengo forma de contactarla así que no hay mas vuelta que darle al tema.

Se quedaron ambos callados mientras veían como la brisa sacudía las hojas en el suelo.

_«¿__Por qué tenía que explotar?__»_ pensaba el joven mientras se cubría la cara con las manos y cerraba los ojos como si tratara de despertar de una pesadilla.

-¡Mira!- le dijo DemiDevimon un tanto exaltado.

Hernán se vio que a lo lejos un trió de hombres tenía acorralada a una joven pelirroja de unos 14 años que trataba de alejarse de ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ayudarla.

-Metete en la mochila- luego de que el digimon lo hiciese se la puso en la espalda y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba la joven.

-¡Váyanse!- decía ella mientras buscaba como escapar de ellos.

-¿Por qué nos rechazas?, no te haremos nada malo- dijo riéndose el que parecía ser el líder del grupo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Tomen mi dinero pero no me hagan daño- dijo la muchacha mientras les extendía su bolso.

-No te podrás escapar tan fácil- le dijo uno de ellos a la vez que le agarraba del brazo para llevarla al callejón que estaba cerca de allí.

-¡No, por favor!- dijo la joven mientras sus ojo se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Música para mis oídos- dijo el líder mientras se reía maliciosamente y miraba a la joven de pies a cabeza y acariciaba su cuello.

Ella ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas cuando se percato de que alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban.

-¡Ayúdame!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que uno de los hombres la golpeara en el estomago para que se callara.

-¡Suéltenla!- grito Hernán y después empezó a decirles una serie de insultos en español.

Los tres hombres se dieron vuelta para ver quién era el que los interrumpía, luego de ver que sólo era un tipo delgado se rieron y, mientras uno sujetaba a la joven, los otros dos se acercaron a Hernán, se quedo estático por un instante, pero logro reaccionar y rápidamente esquivo los golpes de sus contrincantes y respondió con patadas y puñetazos que dejaron en el suelo a los dos hombres, entre todo lo aprendido durante los últimos años sin duda tenía que agradecer esas lecciones gratis de Taekwondo que ganó en una rifa, después agarro una barra que estaba entre un montón de basura y se preparo para continuar con la pelea, los dos hombres se levantaron y lo atacaron a la vez.

-Lamentaras haberte levantado hoy muchacho- grito uno de ellos, pero ambos fueron repelidos por los movimientos que hacía con la barra hasta que los golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y los dejo inconscientes.

-Ahora sigues tú- le dijo al tercero, pero este saco una navaja y amenazo con matar a la joven si se acercaba, frente a esto Hernán soltó la barra y se quedo estático _«genial, __ ¿ahora qué hago?__»_ se preguntaba hasta que su compañero le susurro.

-Yo puedo ayudar, lo puedo adormecer sin que ella corra peligro.

-¿Estás seguro?, es un tanto arriesgado, por otro lado no parece haber más alternativas- dijo, el hombre y la joven al ver que estaba hablando solo se sintieron un tanto asustados.

_«__Este parece estar igual de mal de la cabeza que estos tres__»_ se dijo la joven.

- ¡Vete ahora o le corto el cuello!- grito el hombre mientras acercaba más la cuchilla al cuello de la Joven.

-¡Ayúdame!, no me dejes sola- le dijo con gran angustia la joven.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo mientras daba media vuelta para horror de ella, pero en ese momento DemiDevimon salió rápidamente de la mochila de Hernán y uso su susurro oscuro para adormecer al hombre.

La joven al ver al digimon sintió mucho miedo pues le hacía recordar cosas terribles.

-No te asustes, él no te hará daño- le dijo al notar la reacción de ella-, por cierto mi nombre es Hernán y él es DemiDevimon- dijo mientras este aterrizaba.

Pero la joven seguía en estado de shock.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿alcanzaron a hacerte daño?- le dijo mientras movía su mano frente a los ojos de la muchacha.

-Estoy bien- dijo de repente la joven al salir del estado en que se encontraba y se acercó a abrazarlo- ¡muchas gracias!, si no hubieras aparecido no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hubiese pasado, me llamo Takenouchi Sora.

Luego hubo una pequeña pausa hasta que Sora volvió a hablar.

-¿Es tu compañero digimon?- dijo un tanto incrédula mientras apuntaba a DemiDevimon.

- Sí... _«¡momento!»_, ¿cómo sabes que es un digimon?- dijo con cierta esperanza de que ella le ayudase a encontrar a quienes buscaba.

-Lo sé porque soy una de las niñas elegidas de Japón, no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- le dijo, ya repuesta de lo ocurrido, mientras salían del callejón en donde quedaron inconscientes los tres hombres.

-Soy de Chile, es posible que nunca lo hayas oído nombrar- hizo una pausa y luego continuo-¿conoces al señor Gennai?.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, pero si necesitas hablar con él me temo que no podrá ser, alguien aparentemente lo ha secuestrado.

-Él me dijo que buscara a los niños elegidos de Japón pues debía ayudarlos- mientras decía esto sacó su emblema y se lo enseño.

Ella se quedo viendo el símbolo del emblema pues no lo había visto nunca.

-Eres tú, debes venir conmigo, te llevare a donde están los demás, Gennai nos dijo que necesitaríamos de alguien más para vencer a las sombras.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué reaccionaste así luego de ver a DemiDevimon?.

-Es una larga historia, pero luego habrá tiempo para contarla.

Caminaron en dirección a la casa de Izzy, al llegar allí la portadora del amor entro de forma tan repentina que todos dejaron lo que hacían para verla, en ese momento notaron que no venía sola, Hernán se quedo frente a la puerta un momento y luego decidió entrar, diciéndole a su digimon que se metiese en la mochila, los niños elegidos dirigieron sus miradas interrogantes hacia Sora.

-Sora, ¿quién es él?- dijo de repente Yamato, quien luego de ver que ella señas de haber sido golpeada dirigió una mirada asesina hacia el joven que se quedo callado frente a ellos-¡¿tú le hiciste esto?!- dijo mientras se acercaba amenazantemente hacia él.

Tai pensaba hacer lo mismo pero por alguna razón se quedo mirando la escena en silencio.

-No hagas tonterías Matt, él me salvo de un grupo de... violadores- le dijo la pelirroja mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomar al recordar lo sucedido y lo agarraba de un brazo-, además él es de quien Gennai nos había hablado.

Todos se quedaron viendo al joven y se preguntaban cual sería la fuerza que se suponía él tenía.

-Discúlpame, es que me hirvió la sangre al ver que le habían hecho daño a Sora- dijo mientras la abrazaba para reconfortarla.

-Descuida - le respondió el joven mientras se daban un apretón de manos-, olvide presentarme, me llamo Hernán Rojas y he venido desde Chile por petición del señor Gennai.

Los elegidos se presentaron y empezaron a preguntarle sobre lo que Gennai le había dicho, aunque él entendía poco más de la mitad de lo que le decían.

-En realidad sólo me dijo que debía encontrarlos para ayudar a salvar al Digimundo.

-¿Qué edad tienes y desde cuando eres un niño elegido?- preguntó de repente Yolei, pues se percato de que parecía ser incluso mayor que Jou.

-Tengo 16 años y conocí a mi digimon el primero de Agosto de 1999, por cierto me olvide de presentárselos- en ese momento salió DemiDevimon de la mochila y saludo a todos.

Los primeros elegidos, salvo Sora, se quedaron helados al ver a ese digimon, de todos ellos el que más quedo impactado fue Takeru pues recordó cuando el sirviente de Myotismon trato de matarlos.

-¿Te sientes bien Takeru?- le susurro al oído Hikari después de ver el rostro del rubio.

-¿Nos disculpan un momento?- dijo de repente T.K. mientras le hacia un seña a la portadora de la luz para que lo siguiese.

-¿Por qué cada vez que lo presento a uno de ustedes reaccionan así?- dijo sin disimular su molestia.

-Es una historia algo larga, pero lo mejor es que la sepas, además tú también debes de tener mucho que relatar- dijo de repente el portador del valor mientras se sentaba en un sofá.

Los portadores de la esperanza y de la luz entraron en la cocina de la casa de Koushiro y, tras cerciorarse de que no los escuchaban, comenzaron a hablar sobre los recientes hechos.

-¿Cómo puede ser que tenga como compañero digimon a ese monstruo?- dijo sin reparos el portador de la esperanza- y que además conociera a los digimons el mismo día que fuimos al Digimundo.

-Aunque a mí también me incomoda, no podemos ser tan prejuiciosos, fue el mismo Gennai el que nos dijo que vendría, entiendo que esos recuerdos te afecten, a mí también me paso lo mismo al verlo, pero si es el compañero digimon de alguien no puede ser tan malo como creemos- cuando termino de decir esto el joven rubio la beso y después ambos regresaron a la sala en donde el resto platicaba sobre las aventuras que vivieron en el Digimundo.

-¡Eso explica todo!, no se preocupen él sería incapaz de hacer cosas como esas- exclamo mientras recordaba otro asunto que sólo le planteo incógnitas- por cierto, ¿saben algo sobre el emblema del que les hable?.

-¿Puedo ver el emblema?- preguntó Izzy con gran curiosidad por el objeto.

Hernán saco su emblema y se lo paso al pelirrojo- toma, no hace nada de lo que ustedes me han contado sobre los emblemas- al decir esto se noto un poco de desilusión en su voz.

-Los emblemas son bastante complicados, lo primero es averiguar qué significa- el pelirrojo encendió su laptop y empezó a buscar entre todos los archivos sobre el Digimundo que había recopilado en esos años.

En ese instante recibió un mensaje de Tentomon, cuando lo leyó su rostro se puso pálido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Izzy?- dijo Iori al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Tentomon me envió un mensaje de auxilio, algo está atacando al Digimundo, muchos digimons han sido capturados o eliminados.

-Espero que Biyomon y los demás estén a salvo- la portadora del amor se quedo mirando al suelo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes, si ellos permanecen juntos no correrán peligro.

Ella se sonrojo un poco pero logro disimularlo, no quería que Matt se pusiese celoso, además Tai era su mejor amigo.

-Parece que llegaste justo a tiempo, no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos a salvar al Digimundo una vez más-dijo Taichi.

-Ustedes vayan, aun estoy reponiéndome del resfriado, me contactare con Jou y Mimi para que vayan a ayudarlos.

Yolei extendió su D-3 frente a la computadora de Izzy- ¡puerta la Digimundo, ábrete, niños elegidos, vámonos!– tras esto un resplandor inundo la habitación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los niños elegidos aparecieron en el Digimundo.

El cielo tenía un color rojizo a causa del humo, los elegidos miraron con asombro el grado de destrucción en el que se encontraba el lugar en el que habían estado durante la noche anterior, parecía como si una excavadora hubiese hecho surcos por todos lados, los arboles estaban chamuscados y rotos, los jóvenes empezaron a buscar a sus amigos por los alrededores por lo que se separaron en grupos.

_«__¿Qué podría haber causado todo esto?__»_ pensaba Davis mientras subía un montículo de tierra para ver mejor la zona.

Ken, Yolei y Cody estaban buscando entre un montón de escombros, que estaban a unos trescientos metros de donde llegaron, cuando encontraron a una Yokomon a la cual reconocieron de inmediato- _"Sora, encontramos a Yokomon"_- fue lo que escribió la heredera del amor y la pureza a su amiga, quien llego al lugar tan rápido que parecía que hubiese volado hasta ese lugar.

-¡Yokomon!, ¿estás herida?, ¿qué ocurrió aquí?- dijo Sora mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

-Aparecieron de la nada, nunca antes había visto a esos digimons, tratamos de hacerles frente pero eran muy poderosos, lo siento Sora.

-No tienes que disculparte, ¿y los demás?.

-No lo sé, ellos lograron separarnos.

Mientras esto ocurría Tai y Matt estaban buscando a sus amigos en las ruinas de un pueblo cercano al lugar donde habían llegado.

-Esto no lo pudo haber hecho un único digimon- dijo Yamato mientras recorría la zona.

-¡Agumon!- gritaba el portador del valor, mientras recorría los alrededores una explosión cercana lo arrojo contra un árbol, en ese momento aparecieron Agumon y Gabumon, estaban corriendo como si huyesen de algo, Matt vio que su amigo estaba en el suelo junto a sus respectivos digimons por lo que corrió hasta el lugar.

-Tenemos que huir de aquí, ya vienen- dijeron los dos digimons mientras ayudaban a Tai a ponerse de pie.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos, hay que enfrentarlos- dijo el portador del valor mientras se ponía de pie.

-No seas estúpido, hay que encontrar a los demás.

Taichi iba a empezar a discutir con su amigo pero en ese momento se escucharon una serie de explosiones en las cercanías, por esta razón los dos elegidos y sus digimons empezaron una carrera frenética hasta el lugar en donde estaba el resto.

-Aquí viene el responsable de todo esto- dijo Yamato al llegar mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¡Takeru, Hikari!- gritaron Patamon y Gatomon mientras salían desde el bosque y se dirigían hacia donde estaban los elegidos.

-¡Gatomon!- grito la joven mientras corría al encuentro de su digimon.

Cuando las dos se encontraron apareció desde ese mismo bosque un digimon que nunca antes habían visto, Kari se torció un pie a causa de la sorpresa que le causo ese ser, por lo que retrocedieron lentamente hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los demás, la mirada de ese digimon dejo helada a la portadora de la luz, ese ser parecía una serpiente pero su piel era babosa, tenía brazos y piernas, una daga en cada mano y media cerca de un metro cincuenta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó T.K. mientras se acercaba a ver como estaba su novia.

-No es nada grave- respondió mientras el resto estaba atento a lo que fuese a hacer ese digimon.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Gatomon al ver a Hernán y DemiDevimon.

-No hay tiempo para explicarles- respondió Takeru mientras ayudaba a Kari a llegar hasta donde estaban los demás.

El extraño digimon se quedo mirándolos hasta que otro igual apareció desde donde habían llegado Tai y Matt.

-Ríndanse ante el poder del señor Makutmon y no serán lastimados - dijo con una macabra voz el primer digimon.

En ese instante Hernán recordó que la voz que había escuchado años atrás, cuando encontró su emblema, era la misma voz, sintió un leve escalofrío, se había encontrado con la aventura que tanto tiempo le había sido esquiva y, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, sintió emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Allí estaban esos extraños digimons, sus ojo rojas de por si eran amenazadores y su aspecto no ayudaba a que los jóvenes elegidos se tranquilizaran, utilizaron el escáner de digimons que Koushiro había construido hace unos días para saber a qué se enfrentaban.

_"Vahkmon: Digimon de nivel novato, no se sabe nada más de él salvo que es mencionado en antiguas historias del Digimundo"._

-No parecen tan fuertes, acabemos con ellos Agumon- dijo el portador del valor de forma que todos se animaron.

Matt y Tai se acercaron se separaron un poco del resto y al unísono Agumon y Gabumon digievolucionaron, por otro lado Gatomon, Patamon y Yokomon parecían estar muy agotados como para luchar, DemiDevimon se quedo junto al grupo de elegidos para protegerlos y se preparo para combatir, él y su compañero sabían que estaban faltos de practica en el combate _«__después de todo ellos son los que salvaron al mundo en más de una ocasión__»_ razonaba el elegido.

-¡Mega flama!.

-¡Aullido explosivo!.

Los extraños digimons esquivaron los ataques con gran agilidad y comenzaron a correr hacia sus atacantes, hicieron un rápido movimiento con los brazos y, en un pestañar, derribaron al digimon del valor, e hicieron que volviese a ser un Agumon.

-Pensé que serian un desafío mayor- dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro corrió hacia los elegidos.

-Yo los protegeré, aun me quedan fuerzas- dijo el digimon de la esperanza.

-¡Patamon digivolves a... Angemon!-se puso unos metros delante de los elegidos y se preparo para el combate- ¡golpe de fe!- dio de lleno en el Vahkmon que se acercaba a ellos, pero eso no lo detuvo pues tras una breve pausa siguió acercándose.

Mientras esto ocurría, Garurumon luchaba con dificultad contra el otro Vahkmon, este empezó a lanzar dagas de energía hacia donde estaban Tai y Matt, por lo que Garurumon recibió todos los impactos al proteger a sus amigos.

-¡Garurumon!- grito al ver como este volvía a ser Gabumon- ¡maldición!, si tuviésemos los emblemas esto no estaría pasando- dijo mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse y Agumon se acercaba a ellos con paso dificultoso.

-Ayúdalos- grito Hernán a su compañero.

-¡DemiDevimon digivolves a... Devimon!.

Tras desaparecer el brillo los demás elegidos vieron, algunos con más miedo que otros, a Devimon volar hacia donde estaban Yamato y Taichi.

Los dos Vahkmon centraron su atención en los elegido que se separaron del grupo, iban a atacarlos pero fueron detenidos por Angemon.

-¿Haces los honores?-preguntó uno de los Vahkmon a su camarada.

-No tienes que preguntarlo dos veces, ¡disco de sombras!- lanzo un disco de energía oscura hacia el digimon ángel y lo derribo.

-¡Angemon!- grito el portador de la esperanza al ver como su compañero caía al suelo y no parecía que se fuese a levantar.

Los dos Vahkmon volvieron a centrarse en su objetivo, pero se sorprendieron al ver que ni los digimons ni los elegidos estaban allí sino que estaban junto al resto del grupo, en ese momento fueron golpeados por Devimon, quien logro alegarlos del grupo de elegidos, Angemon se levanto del suelo y vio, no sin algo de confusión, como el digimon demonio luchaba contra los Vahkmon, tras reincorporarse se dirigió al combate, Devimon uso sus ilusiones oscuras para confundirlos y junto a Angemon los atacaron, de esta forma lograron vencer a los malvados digimons.

-Nuestro amo castigara esta insolencia- dijo uno de ellos mientras se desvanecían y sus datos se desvanecían en el aire y el otro huía hacia el bosque del que salió.

Los jóvenes se alegraron por la victoria pero no celebraron por mucho tiempo, sabían que esto no era más que el comienzo y que lo que sea que viniese a continuación seria igual o más difícil, caminaron hacia donde estaban Angemon y Devimon, al llegar encontraron a Angemon observando con cierto recelo al digimon demonio, este último volvió a ser DemiDevimon y se fue volando hacia donde estaba Hernán.

-¡Aun tenemos el toque!- dijo el elegido mientras le hacía cosquillas a su digimon.

-Eran demasiado fuertes para ser digimons novatos- dijo Ken mientras miraba la devastación que esos dos digimons causaron, al mismo tiempo una sensación de impotencia afecto especialmente a Tai y Matt.

-Esos malditos, esto no se quedara así- dijo con notoria rabia el portador de la amistad.

-Falto uno- dijo una voz que reconocieron de inmediato, Wormmon salió de entre unos arbustos con claras señas de haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas, Ken fue hasta donde estaba su compañero y lo tomo entre los brazos.

-¿Cómo que falto uno?- dijeron todos con evidente preocupación.

-Había otro digimon dirigiéndolos, era más poderoso que ellos- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de desmayarse.

En ese instante una explosión hizo que todos los elegidos se lanzaran al piso y cubrieran sus cabezas, de entre el humo surgió una silueta que hacía que los Vahkmon no parecieran atemorizantes.

-Veo que derrotaron a esos dos estúpidos- dijo una voz más grave pero con cierto parecido a la de los Vahkmon-bueno, no importa… de todas formas no eran muy útiles, hasta aquí llego su viaje niños elegidos, prepárense para morir en mis manos.

Volvieron a usar el escáner.

_"Kraatmon: Es la digievolución al nivel campeón de Vahkmon."_

El nuevo digimon se parecía mucho a los Vahkmon pero era un poco más alto, usaba unas garras de metal en cada mano, levaba puesta una armadura de escamas y era más musculoso que estos.

Los únicos que parecían tener fuerzas para pelear eran Gatomon y DemiDevimon, Angemon había vuelto a ser Patamon y estaba demasiado agotado.

-Ya sabes que hacer- dijo Hernán mientras su digivice volvía brillar.

-¡Garra mortal!.

Kraatmon esquivo el ataque y clavo una de sus garras en el estomago de Devimon, este cayó de rodillas y recibió de lleno una patada en la cabeza que lo dejo en el suelo.

-¡Devimon!- grito el elegido mientras sintió que sus más dolorosos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, los demás vieron como él se arrodillaba en el piso, se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y no dejaba de temblar.

Gatomon aprovecho que Kraatmon estaba distraído y se acercó sigilosamente a este.

-¡Ojos de gato!- Gatomon se concentro para aturdir a su contrincante pero la mirada de Kraatmon era tan terrorífica que no pudo soportarla y tuvo que apartar su mirada, el digimon oscuro pateo a la digimon felino y se lanzo hacia donde estaba Hikari con sus brazos completamente extendidos hacia adelante, de manera que sus garras de metal formaban una especie de punta, por un breve instante pareció como si el tiempo se congelase, lo elegidos veían como ese digimon estaba a punto de acabar con la portadora de la luz y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, pero en ese instante una luz deslumbrante surgió delante de la joven, el símbolo de su emblema apareció de ese resplandor e hizo que Kraatmon detuviese su ataque y retrocediera.

-¿Qué fue eso?- fue lo único que logro decir la joven al ver que estaba a salvo, después de eso una pequeña esfera se dirigió hacia sus manos y cuando dejo de brillar el emblema de la Luz se encontraba en estas- ¡mi emblema!- dijo boquiabierta, pero eso no duro mucho pues sabía lo que debía hacer, Gatomon ya se había recuperado del golpe.

-¡Gatomon ultradigievolves a... Angewomon!.

Todos estaban asombrados por lo ocurrido, Hernán sintió que lo que sea que le hubiese pasado había dejado de afectarlo y pudo volver a ponerse de pie al ver a ese ángel.

-¡Flecha celestial!.

El ataque de Angewomon fue directamente al pecho del Kraatmon, pero este no se movió- ¡barrera oscura!- dijo el digimon mientras un halo de oscuridad cubría su cuerpo y hacia que la flecha se disolviese al contacto, los elegidos quedaron impactados al ver esto.

-No puede ser, nosotros somos los niños elegidos, no podemos perder de esta manera- se lamentaba Iori al ver como sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-Tranquilízate- le grito Tai, mientras trataba de animar al resto.

Devimon se levanto dificultosamente.

- ¡Esfera del caos!- la esfera de energía logro atravesar la barrera oscura, dejando un agujero en ella por unos breves momentos y dando de lleno en Kraatmon para asombro de todos y para alegría de su compañero.

-¡Combinen sus ataques!- gritaron Ken y Davis al ver el efecto del ataque de Devimon.

-¡Flecha celestial!.

-¡Esfera del caos!- tras este ataque Devimon volvió a su forma de Pagumon.

La esfera de energía oscura le despejo el camino a la flecha de luz, de esta forma pudo impactar a Kraatmon, este cayó al piso y comenzó a desintegrarse en datos- no se imaginan lo que viene, vamos a sacudir los cimientos del mundo- dijo mientras terminaba de desvanecerse y sus datos empezaban a volar hacia un remoto lugar en el horizonte, los elegidos no sabían cómo reaccionar, habían vencido a su enemigo pero las últimas palabras de este no hicieron otra cosa que ponerlos más tensos.

-Deben de ser puras habladurías- dijo Tai luego de ver que el silencio se estaba apoderando del lugar y que Sora no despegaba la mirada del lugar donde había caído su oponente- ya pasó todo, ahora debemos averiguar que está ocurriendo aquí.

La forma en la que estaba hablando el portador del valor impresiono a la mayoría, no recordaban la ultima vez hubiese estado tan serio, y logro sacarlos del estado en el que se encontraban, Hernán se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pagumon y lo tomo en sus brazos mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro luego de ver que su compañero estaba bien.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el resto.

-Parece que mis poderes oscuros serán más útiles de lo que esperábamos- dijo con cierta dificultad a causa del agotamiento y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-No entiendo porque pusieron esas caras al ver su digievolución- en ese momento los mayores recordaron que no le habían contado sus desventuras con Devimon.

-Los poderes de la oscuridad no se pueden controlar, son demasiado peligrosos- le dijo el portador de la esperanza con gran seriedad en su rostro.

-Perdóneme usted pero creo que tenemos suficiente experiencia lidiando con los poderes de los que hablas,- dijo en un tono burlón que hacía tiempo no usaba- además no pretendo controlaros, tampoco a mi me agrada que tenga que usarlos..., pero debes admitir que fueron muy útiles.

De esta forma comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema hasta que los ánimos empezaron a agitarse entre ambos pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Mimi y Jou, ellos escucharon todo lo acontecido con gran preocupación, pero lo que realmente les sorprendió fue que hubiese otro emblema y que el emblema de la luz reapareciera.

-Esto solo puede significar una cosa- dijo el portador del conocimiento mediante un correo electrónico- nuestro enemigo es tan fuerte que necesitaremos de los emblemas para derrotarlo.

-¿Creen que los demás emblemas también reaparezcan?- preguntó la heredera del amor y la pureza.

-Pero si usamos la fuerza de los emblemas que estaba en nuestro interior para crear una barrera que protegiese al Digimundo, ¿cómo algo pudo atravesarla?- dijo el portador de la sinceridad tratando de no parecer pesimista.

-No importa de dónde o como hay llegado hasta aquí, lo único seguro es que lo venceremos- dijo Daisuke mientras veía que Takeru y Hernán empezaban nuevamente discutir.

-No entiendo porque hablas así de compañero si ni siquiera lo conoces bien.

-Es un digimon de sombras, nada bueno sale de confiarse de los poderes oscuros.

-Vine hasta aquí para ayudar al Digimundo, no me interesa lo que pienses sobre mi compañero, ya he tenido que lidiar con muchos por lo mismo y de no ser por él estaría muerto así que discúlpate con él.

-No tengo porque disculparme, sólo he dicho la verdad.

Parecía que se iban a enfrentar a puñetazos pero Hikari logro que se calmaran al recordarles que todos eran elegidos y que su enemigo era otro.

-Solucionaremos esto después- dijo Hernán aun enfadado.

Luego de esto el grupo empezó a recorrer el área y uno por uno fueron encontrando al resto de sus compañeros digimons, ellos habían luchado, junto a otros digimons, contra unos cuantos Vahkmon, al ver que todos estaban bien pudieron relajarse un poco y dedicarse a pensar sobre lo debían hacer a continuación.

-Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso que te paso después que Devimon cayo?- dijo la portadora de la luz al recordar la reacción del joven.

-No se qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud, pero empecé a recordar cosas de las que no quiero hablar, no se preocupen, no es nada- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, realmente no le gustaba hablar sobre ello y no podía disimularlo.

-¡Llegue!- dijo de repente Izzy, se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho desde su habitación por lo que se abrigo lo mejor que pudo y entro al Digimundo desde su computador de escritorio.

-Me he estado preguntando algo y creo que tú eres el que mejor me lo podrá explicar- dijo de repente Hernán- ¿porque en el Digimundo comprendo todo lo que dicen y viceversa pero en el nuestro no es así?.

-Eso es porque en el Digimundo no hablamos en un idioma de nuestro mundo sino que al componernos de datos hablamos en el idioma de este mundo, de igual forma los digimons se entienden perfectamente aquí, pero en nuestro mundo hablaran en el idioma en el que hable su compañero, aunque a ellos se les hace más fácil aprender otros idiomas- explico Izzy.

-¡Niños elegidos, pi¡- dijo una voz que todos los ocho primeros elegidos de Japón reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡Piximon!, que alegría verte- dijo Mimi mientras los demás no hacían otra cosa que preguntarle al digimon hada sobre sus extraños enemigos y el porqué de la reaparición del emblema de la Luz.

-Una cosa a la vez, pi, no sé quién pueda ser su enemigo, pi, a esos digimons sólo los he visto en las antiguas historias del Digimundo, pi, por otro lado si el emblema de la Luz regreso, pi, eso quiere decir que los demás también lo harán, pi, respecto al otro emblema, pi, no tengo idea de porque existe, pi, se suponía que solo eran ocho, pi.

-No habrás venido solo para decirnos esto, ¿verdad?- dijo Hernán.

-No, pi, la razón de que este aquí es porque debo llevarlos hasta donde me pidió Gennai que lo hiciese, pi.

En ese momento el digimon hada hizo una esfera alrededor de los elegidos y sus digimons y empezaron a volar hasta una cascada, atravesaron la caída de agua y entraron en una cueva cuyas paredes estaban llenas de símbolos.

-En esta cueva están escritas antiguas historias y profecías del Digimundo, pi.

- Miren, esta es la profecía que me envió Gennai para vencer a VenomMyotismon- dijo Izzy mientras no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de la cueva en busca de respuestas.

Pasaron las horas y no parecía que fuesen a encontrar información útil hasta que el portador del conocimiento llamó a todos para que viesen lo que había encontrado, eran los símbolos de sus emblemas, además de los que ya conocían estaba el de Hernán y varios más.

-Entonces hay aun más emblemas- dijo el portador del conocimiento- me pregunto qué simbolizaran.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestras casas, mis tíos deben estar preocupados de que no haya regresado aun- dijo Hernán.

-Ya está oscureciendo, lo mejor es que volvamos a primera hora mañana- dijo Iori.

Tras volver al mundo de los humanos, Hernán se despidió del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento de sus tíos, el cual estaba a unas seis cuadras del de Tai.

_«__Que curioso, no me había encariñado tan rápido de alguien en mucho tiempo, espero que mis tíos y primos no estén preocupados__»_ pensaba el joven al recordar como se había sentido luego de conocer a sus parientes y a los elegidos de Japón, no era normal en él, los sucesos de esos últimos años se habían encargado de que eso fuese así.

Mientras esto ocurría el resto se dedico a platicar sobre lo ocurrido, aunque Izzy no despegaba los ojos de su computadora.

-¿No les pareció extraño que los datos de Kraatmon no se dirigiesen a la aldea del inicio?- dijo Yolei.

-Es verdad, nunca habíamos visto que eso pasase- dijeron a la vez los mayores.

-Ya me voy- dijo Daisuke mientras bostezaba- ¡hasta mañana!.

El resto se fue yendo de a poco hasta que Koushiro quedo solo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todos esos símbolos grabados en los muros de la cueva _«__tengo que descifrarlos__»_ se decía para vencer el sueño.

En otra parte de la ciudad los portadores de la amistad, el amor y el valor estaban en un café hablando de lo sucedido.

-Es algo raro este elegido- dijo Yamato mientras daba un gran sorbo a su taza y contestaba su teléfono.

-Pero de seguro no es nada grave, aunque me preocupo su reacción al ver a su compañero ser atacado- dijo la portadora del amor.

-Si, también lo note, parece que no nos ha contado todo sobre él y su compañero, pero bueno, de seguro entra en confianza con nosotros más adelante- dijo el portador del valor mientras miraba su reloj.

-Me tengo que ir, una disquera está interesada en nuestras canciones, nos vemos mañana - dijo Matt mientras se despedía de Sora con un beso.

Tai se concentro en su tasa para desviar sus pensamientos y no torturarse a sí mismo con ellos.

-¿Te pasa algo Tai?- dijo Sora al ver la mirada que había puesto su amigo de la infancia.

-No pasa nada, sólo estaba recordando las cosas que pasaron hoy.

Siguieron platicando de varios temas hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche y se fueron del café, el castaño acompaño a su amiga hasta la casa de esta pues no se había olvidado del ataque que había sufrido en la mañana y sabia que no se perdonaría nunca si algo le pasaba a ella.

-Nos vemos mañana Sora- al pronunciar su nombre lo hizo con cierta tristeza.

-Hasta mañana- mientras caminaba recordó que la única vez que lo había escuchado hablar así fue en la víspera de Navidad _«__¿Tai, qué sucede, acaso...?__»_ se dijo mientras se sonrojaba con la idea que cruzó su mente _«__deja de pensar tonterías Sora, él es tu mejor amigo y nunca te va a ver de otra forma que como su amiga, sólo fue una confusión de niños__»_ razonaba mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Sora soñaba que estaba en una celda de hielo junto a Hikari, Yolei, Mimi y otra joven que no reconocía y que había una especie de caballero en armadura abriendo la celda _«__él nos rescatara__»_ pensó, pero se horrorizo cuando vio que sacaba una espada y las amenazaba, pero de repente alguien ataco al caballero por la espalda y las ayudaba a escapar, ese alguien era Tai _«__¿qué está pasando aquí?, ¿por qué era él y no Matt el que las rescataba?__»_ se decía, pero no pudo seguir con su sueño pues su teléfono la despertó, era Tai quien la llamaba.

-¿Si, qué ocurre?.

-Ven Sora, Izzy me dijo que había descifrado parte de los escritos de la cueva.

Cuando la pelirroja llego a la casa de Koushiro los demás ya habían llegado salvo Hernán pues no tenían su dirección ni número telefónico.

-Cody, ¿no dijo que era el primo de tu amiga Moriko y que estaba viviendo con ellos?- le preguntó Hikari.

-Es verdad, podemos ir a buscarlo.

El pelirrojo dijo que necesitaba que supiesen algo muy importante antes que lo fuesen a buscar y empezó a explicarles lo que había descubierto.

-Los escritos que me envió Gennai estaban incompletos, encontré el resto de la historia en la cueva, procedió a leer lo que había traducido.

_"Los hermanos Luz y Sombra se mantuvieron neutrales ante las luchas entre los siete señores demonios y los tres grandes ángeles, se dedicaron a la creación de digimons y la mantención del delicado equilibrio con el mar oscuro, pero Sombra traicionó repentinamente a su hermano y al no ser capaz de matarlo lo hizo caer en un profundo sueño, después se dirigió a hablar con los señores demonios y les prometió darles gran poder a cambio de nada, ingenuamente cayeron en el truco de Sombra, se dieron cuenta de que todo había sido parte de un plan para volverse más fuerte y derrotarlos cuando este los atacó con un ejército de sus siniestras creaciones acabando incluso con el temible Ogudomon, los demonios al verse acorralados pidieron la ayuda de los grandes ángeles, estos aceptaron tras ver la devastación que Sombra causaba, la alianza entre los ángeles y los demonios luchó contra Sombra pero no pudieron derrotarle , uno de los generales de Sombra, Apocalymon, lo traicionó y les dijo como debilitarlo, pero aun así no pudieron vencerlo completamente, para evitar que lograse escapar 12 guerreros se ofrecieron para un ritual que vencería a su despiadado enemigo de una vez por todas, los guerreros se sacrificaron para dividir la esencia de Sombra y encerrarla en sus Diginúcleos formando así a las piedras oscuras, estas fueron selladas mediante las fuerzas angelicales y se las escondió por todo el Digimundo para evitar que alguien intentase liberar al prisionero"._

-Entonces esos digimons están buscando una forma de liberar a Sombra- dijo de repente Yolei.

-En efecto, pero hay otra parte del relato que logre traducir y, para serles sincero, me tiene muy perturbado.

_"En esa misma época se crearon los emblemas, objetos de gran poder que no pueden ser usados por los digimons y que sólo responderán a seres de otro mundo que sean afines con su significado, para que fuesen usados en caso de que alguien intente liberarlo o que las fuerzas oscuras se saliesen de control, a pesar de esto se ha profetizado que Sombra intentara escapar y que un grupo de héroes de ese mundo usara el poder de los emblemas para detenerlo, aunque para lograrlo tendrán que enfrentar a un traidor, el cual amenazara sus vidas y, si no es detenido, evitara que logren su objetivo "._

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados durante un momento ante esta revelación.

-¿Un traidor?, ¿pero quién podría ser?-dijeron todos a la vez mientras se miraban los unos a los otros.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

******Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Recuerdos

**Notas del autor: **Lamento la tardanza, la Universidad absorve mucho de mi tiempo, pero aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogo

___«_pensamientos___»_

_"cosas escritas/leidas"  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenecen mis OCs, tanto Digimon como sus personajes no._

* * *

**Recuerdos**

_En casa de Koushiro... _

-¿Estás seguro sobre esa última parte?- preguntó Mimi.

-He revisado todo 8 veces para asegurarme de no haber cometido errores y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que dice el escrito.

-No puedo creer que alguien vaya a traicionarnos para ayudar a ese ser maligno- dijo de repente Hikari.

-No creo que sea alguno de nosotros, de seguro se refiere a algún digimon- dijo Daisuke mientras bostezaba.

-O puede que el traidor sea un humano...- dijo algo dudoso Takeru.

-No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, voy a seguir investigando, quizás encuentre más información sobre este traidor y la sombra atrapada en esas piedras.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a buscarlo?- dijo Iori mientras abría la puerta.

-Si, vamos- dijeron al unísono Matt, Tai y Takeru.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar del Digimundo..._

En una especie de laboratorio se podía ver una silueta que aparentemente estaba trabajando en una computadora, de repente se escucha que llega alguien y la silueta se voltea.

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-Si mi señor, los elegidos ya saben que deben recuperar sus emblemas y que alguien los va a traicionar.

-Perfecto, recuerda que pronto deberás hablar con ellos, no me defraudes.

-No se preocupe, ellos harán el trabajo por nosotros y ni siquiera se darán cuenta.

La sombra sale del laboratorio y la silueta reanuda su trabajo.

-Estúpidos niños, no saben lo que les espera- dice para sí la silueta mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

* * *

Hernán no pudo seguir durmiendo por lo que se levanto, se vistió con su habitual atuendo y tomo desayuno solo, sabía que no era lo más cortes considerando lo amables que eran sus familiares con él pero al menos así podría relajarse y pensar en lo que soñó.

-¿Por qué estas despierto a esta hora?- preguntó su compañero mientras se acercaba para comer algo.

-Tuve una pesadilla...

Hernán estaba en una pradera junto a los demás elegidos, siente que esta abrazando a alguien, pero cuando quiere ver de quien se trata todo se vuelve negro y cuando su vista regresa se da cuenta de que esta en una planicie de hielo, empezó a caminar pero una fría ventisca empezó a soplar con tanta intensidad que no pudo seguir avanzando.

-Elegido, no debes confiar en todo lo que sabes...- le dijo el susurro del viento.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?.

-No te das cuenta, soy tú y este es el reflejo de tu corazón- el castaño se sintió confundido al oír esto.

-No te comprendo, este no puede ser mi corazón, a pesar de todo lo que he vivido he seguido adelante.

-¿Estás seguro?- en ese momento frente a Hernán a parece un niño de unos 8 años llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le dice mientras se acerca para verlo mejor.

-Soy un inútil- dice el niño mientras trataba de dejar de llorar, Hernán se da cuenta de que ese niño es él cuando era pequeño y recordó porque se sentía así en esa época.

-No digas eso, quizás todavía no has descubierto para lo que eres bueno, no te desanimes y sigue buscando- le dice mientras sonríe para reconfortarlo.

El niño deja de llorar pero en ese instante desaparece y Hernán empieza a buscarlo sin éxito, después frente aparecen frente a él una serie de escenas, primero está frente a su computadora leyendo su correo electrónico, después está discutiendo por teléfono y termina colgando con una expresión de gran amargura, luego está llorando en la cama de un hospital mientras en el televisor pasan la noticia de un accidente aéreo, finalmente se ve a sí mismo con los puños cerrados y una mirada de desolación frente a una anciana muerta en un hospital.

-¿Aún crees que lo has superado?, todo lo que has visto no es más que todo lo que tu corazón contiene.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?- dijo con cierta molestia.

-Lo hago para que no olvides quien eres en realidad, como te sentiste y para advertirte de que volverás a sentirlo.

-Ya no tengo motivos para sentirme así, tengo a mis parientes y a los elegidos de Japón a mi lado, ellos de alguna forma me han sacado de mi penosa existencia y me han devuelto la esperanza- decía con gran convicción mientras recordaba esa tibia sensación que tuvo durante su primera noche en Japón.

-Los elegidos de los que tanto hablas no son lo que parecen, debes estar atento a lo que hagan ya que no confían en ti ni en tu compañero y pronto te darás cuenta de digo la verdad...- mientras la voz que decía ser él se hacía más débil la ventisca se volvió más intensa, se arrodillo para no caer pero de repente ve que una silueta se acerca de forma amenazante y cuando está a punto de ver de quién se despierta sobresaltado.

Tras contarle lo que soñó su digimon se quedo pensando.

-No debe haber sido más que tu imaginación, se que tu corazón no es como me lo describiste.

-Dime una cosa, ¿nunca has pensado que quizás no deberíamos habernos conocido?, es que me parece extraño que nunca hayamos visto a otro elegido con un DemiDevimon, es como si no fuese algo bueno.

-No digas eso, desde que era un digihuevo te estuve esperando, tú eres mi compañero y no importa lo mal que estén las cosas yo estaré a tu lado, respecto a lo otro es cierto que no tenemos buena fama, pero no por eso voy a tener que verme en menos, no por ser un virus voy a ser una amenaza para los demás, recuerda que Guilmon y otros digimons que nos ayudaron eran del tipo virus y, que junto a los digimons del tipo vacuna y datos, logramos salvar a Folder.

-Bueno, no es que no lo recuerde, sólo que me di cuenta de que casi todos te miraron con desconfianza.

-Me parece que no es para tanto, apenas los hemos conocido, además recuerda que fueron cosas pequeñas las que hicieron que el grupo se distanciara, también fueron ese tipo de cosas las que hicieron que ustedes...- antes de que siguiera su compañero lo interrumpió.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿de dónde crees que hayan salido esos digimons?.

-Jamás los había visto, aunque jamás salí de la zona sur así que podrían ser de cualquiera de las otras tres.

El joven se quedo pensando un momento hasta que finalmente suspiro por no tener idea de que era a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Vamos a limpiar todo esto y a preparar el desayuno a los demás-hizo una pausa- después voy a salir a buscar un trabajo.

-¿No has pensado en la Universidad?.

-Si lo he hecho pero no he encontrado nada que me guste.

-Haz lo que creas mejor para ti.

-Bueno... ya veremos, ahora mejor nos preocupamos de salvar al Digimundo.

* * *

_Mientras en el Digimundo..._

Ogremon caminaba por un bosque cuando una sombra se le aparece y empieza hablarle.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el digimon verde mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

-No tienes que preocuparte, no vengo en busca de pelea, vengo a decirte que los niños elegidos necesitaran ayuda para lograr salvar al Digimundo.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con los ataques de esos extraños digimons?.

-Digamos que si y no, eso no es lo importante, lo único que necesito es que vayas junto a Leomon a este lugar cuando te lo pida- la sombra extendió un mapa y lo dejo en el suelo para luego desaparecer.

-Que cosa más extraña- dijo mientras tomaba el mapa y seguía su camino.

* * *

_En el mundo de los humanos..._

-Listo, ahora despertémoslos.

-De seguro les va a gustar esta comida.

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta de la entrada, el digimon se acerca para ver por la mirilla de la puerta y se da cuenta de quienes eran.

-Son Taichi y otros elegidos.

-Ábreles la puerta y diles que ya voy.

Tras limpiar lo que habían ensuciado haciendo el desayuno se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Discúlpanos por llegar a estas horas- dijo Cody.

-No hay problema, ¿qué ocurrió?- dijo mientras se acercaba para saludarlos.

-Izzy descifró parte de los escritos de la cueva, tenemos que ir al Digimundo, en el camino te contamos el resto- dijo Yamato mientras hacía señas para que partieran hacia la casa del portador del conocimiento.

-En seguida vuelvo- dijo Hernán, fue hasta la cocina y escribió una nota explicando el porqué de su ausencia y que lamentaba no poder estar con ellos durante la mañana, la dejo en el refrigerador con un imán para luego tomar su chaqueta e ir hacia donde estaban los demás- ya deje todo listo, vamos.

Durante el trayecto estuvieron hablando sobre diversos temas relativos al Digimundo hasta que terminaron hablando de lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Estuve pensando en lo sucedido creo que fui un tanto impulsivo, te pido disculpas- dijo Hernán mientras le extendía la mano a Takeru.

-Al contrario, soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar, no debí dejarme llevar por lo ocurrido en el pasado-respondió el aludido mientras respondía el apretón de manos.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al hogar del pelirrojo, cuando entraron vieron que solo estaba él.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Tai.

-Tentomon nos envió un mensaje pues han aparecido más Vahkmon cerca de la aldea de los Yokomon, yo me quede esperándolos, ahora vayamos.

Todos se acercaron a la pantalla de la computadora y de un momento a otro estaban en el Digimundo, caminaron en dirección a la aldea y cuando estaban a unos 500 metros de ella el ruido de una explosión los hizo apurar el paso, cuando llegaron pudieron ver que había cinco Vahkmon y tres Kraatmon luchando contra todos los digimons de los elegidos en las cercanías de la aldea, DemiDevimon voló hasta el lugar y empezó a ayudar a los Yokomon a escapar mientras los digimons de los recién llegados se acercaban a estos.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, ahora podremos digievolucionar, los demás están ayudando a evacuar la aldea - dijo Gabumon mientras les indicaba donde estaba el resto.

Los cinco hicieron digievolucionar a sus respectivos digimons y luego fueron a ayudar al resto, los malvados digimons ni se inmutaron al verse superados en número.

-Vamos a hacer que se arrepientan de haber salido de sus digihuevos- dijo uno de los Kraatmon metras se lanzaba al ataque.

-¡Ya lo veremos!- respondió Devimon mientras hacía lo mismo.

Ambos chocaron en el aire y comenzaron a luchar encarnizadamente hasta que el digimon demonio recibió un golpe directo en el pecho, cuando parecía que iba a perder fue salvado por Angemon y Garurumon, por otro lado ExVeemon, Shurimon y Stingmon hicieron huir al otro Kraatmon mientras los cinco Vahkmon luchaban encarnizadamente contra Greymon, Gatomon, Birdramon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Ankylomon y Kabuterimon.

-¡Retirada!- grito uno de ellos mientras comenzaba a huir.

-¡Vuelve ahora o lo lamentaras!- le dijo el tercer Kraatmon mientras se preparaba para atacarlo.

El Vahkmon no se detuvo y se dirigió hacia el desierto- ¡red cazadora!- grito el Kraatmon y de la nada surgió una red sobre su objetivo, el digimon quedo apresado mientras el resto de los Vahkmon siguieron luchando, Angemon, Garurumon y Devimon lograron vencer a uno de los Kraatmon lanzado sus ataques al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a ayudar al resto, al verse totalmente superados los malvados digimons decidieron huir.

-Esto no lo olvidaremos- dijo el líder del grupo antes de lanzar una bomba de humo y desaparecer.

-Son unos cobardes, atacando a unos indefensos Yokomon- dijo Daisuke.

En ese momento llegan al lugar, desde diferentes lugares, dos digimons, uno tenía la apariencia de un ángel femenino y el otro el de un demonio, cuando estaban a unos diez metros de distancia de los jóvenes elegidos se detuvieron y cada uno se presento.

-Soy Boogeymon y el gran Lucemon me ha enviado a ver si los rumores sobre estos digimons eran ciertos- dijo el digimon demonio.

-Soy D'arcmon y la triada celeste me ha enviado por la misma razón que él- dijo la digimon ángel.

Los elegidos se quedaron estáticos frente a los recién llegados hasta que Takeru rompió el silencio que se formo.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes saben quiénes somos, pero nosotros jamás hemos visto a la triada o a los señores demoniacos.

-Eso es lo que creen- respondió el digimon demonio.

-Daemon es uno de los siete señores demoniacos, aunque nunca han respondido por esa violación al acuerdo- dijo D'arcmon poniendo énfasis en lo último.

El ambiente se puso bastante tenso hasta que Boogeymon recordó una parte de la reciente batalla.

-Veamos que tiene que decirnos su amigo- dijo el digimon demonio mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el Vahkmon que trató de huir.

El resto lo siguió, el digimon en cuestión trataba de zafarse de esa red pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, al ver que los elegidos y el par de digimons estaban acercándose trato de moverse como un gusano pero la arena no le permitía avanzar con mucha rapidez por lo que se canso en poco tiempo, se quedo quieto hasta que el grupo llegó hasta él.

-Bien, parece que tus amigos te abandonaron, si nos dices lo que sabes te dejaremos ir- dijo D'arcmon.

El digimon se quedo cayado.

-Bueno, si no habla podemos obligarlo- dijo Boogeymon con tono siniestro.

Al oír esto el Vahkmon se puso nervioso e intento zafarse de la red con todas sus fuerzas.

-Jamás hablare, no importa lo que hagan.

-¿No lo van a torturar, cierto?- dijo Mimi sin ocultar el desagrado que le producía la sola idea.

-No, solo lo vamos a ''persuadir'' un poco, por otro lado es él el que no quiere cooperar- dijo el digimon demonio.

-Este asunto será tratado por la triada celeste, no es necesario que permanezcas aquí- dijo la digimon ángel.

-No dejaremos algo tan importante a un montón de inútiles como ustedes, los señores demoniacos son los que se encargaran de este asunto- respondió clavando su tridente en el suelo.

-Mi señor acabara con ustedes, traerá un orden mejor a este mundo y ustedes pagaran por todo lo que han hecho- interrumpió el digimon prisionero mientras seguía tratando de liberarse.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó la portadora de la luz.

Ambos digimons se quedaron callados, haciendo que empezaran a surgir varias interrogantes entre los elegidos, hasta que Boogeymon dio un paso hacia el Vahkmon.

-Quizás si te chamuscamos un poco cooperaras- dijo mientras el prisionero empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el portador de la esperanza.

-Ustedes son los famosos elegidos, pensé que tenían más influencia en este tipo de situaciones, por otro lado, quieren información, yo la tengo y pretenden obtenerla amenazándome, yo soy el que pone las reglas aquí, si quieren saber algo deberán liberarme.

-¿Crees que vamos a confiar en ti?- dijo Yolei mientras se alejaban para discutir que hacer.

-Ustedes deciden, pueden obtener lo que buscan o perderlo, también deberían preguntarse quiénes son esos poderosos digimons a los que representan ese par.

-No podemos confiar en él, de seguro tratara de matarnos o escapar apenas lo soltemos- dijo el portador de la amistad.

-Pero necesitamos saber más sobre lo que están tramando, por otro lado tengo curiosidad por saber más sobre lo último que nos menciono- dijo el portador del conocimiento mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde estaban los digimons emisarios.

-Déjenme intentar convencerlo- dijo la portadora de la pureza.

-¿Crees que te hará caso?-dijeron al unísono todos salvo Hernán y Daisuke pues un extraño brillo en la arena les llamo la atención y fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

-Creo que puedo lograrlo como cuando hablamos con Ogremon.

Mimi se acerco al digimon y se sentó a su lado mientras le pedía al resto que se alejasen un poco.

-Y bien, ¿se decidieron?.

-Antes de que lo sepas me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?- dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?, no me refiero a tus planes, sino a tu motivación personal.

-¿Motivación?, no te entiendo.

-Me refiero a lo que hace que actúes así.

-Mi maestro me pidió que lo hiciese, supongo que eso responde tu pregunta, ahora libérenme o jamás les diré lo que se.

-No hay prisa, por lo menos ahora sé que no eres más que un esclavo sin voluntad propia- esto aparentemente ofendió al digimon pues dirigió la mirada a la joven.

-Ustedes no entienden nada, él nos creo y cuido, a cambio lo ayudamos en lo que nos pida, ¿cómo podrían entenderlo? jamás han estado en una cueva húmeda y oscura, con miedo a ser vistos, pues si eso ocurre te trataran de eliminar.

-Cuéntame más - dijo mientras se felicitaba mentalmente.

* * *

Cerca de allí Daisuke y Hernán habían llegado al lugar de donde provenía el brillo, era una placa metálica que sobresalía de la arena, comenzaron a escavar para saber que más había y pronto lograron desenterrar lo que parecía un mapa, entre los dos lo levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

-Ya no te diré nada más hasta que me liberen.

-No te voy a mentir, lo más probable es que te dejemos a merced de esos dos- dijo mientras señalaba a los emisarios.

-Debes estar bromeando, ustedes son los niños elegidos, no pueden eludir sus deberes.

-Tienes razón, pero tú eres un digimon oscuro y nosotros luchamos contra la oscuridad, por lo tanto deberíamos destruirte- hizo especial énfasis en esta última palabra por lo que el digimon se quedo callado.

-Qué más da, uno menos no hará ninguna diferencia, vamos, destrúyanme, no importa.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, no tienes porque hacer lo que tu amo te diga, ¿no tienes anhelos propios?- dijo entre enojada y triste al ver cómo pensaba ese digimon.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente, no te dirá nada, ahora debemos intentar ''convencerlo'' a mi manera- dijo Boogeymon.

-¿Y tu porque no dices nada?- le preguntó Patamon a D'arcmon.

-Estos asuntos son más complicados de lo que crees, debemos respetar el pacto, aunque no me guste- respondió la digimon.

El digimon de la esperanza iba a formular otra pregunta cuando la portadora de la pureza llamo la atención de todos.

-¡No!, ellos tienen emociones, no podemos destruirlo así nada más- ella se puso delante del digimon como si lo estuviese protegiendo, en ese instante una luz verde claro se apareció frente a ella- ¡es mi emblema!- dijo emocionada mientras lo tomaba, al hacerlo un destello salió de este y se dirigió hacia el digimon atrapado, envolviéndolo con un brillo tan intenso que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos.

* * *

Los dos estaban subiendo la duna que los separaba del resto.

-Esta cosa es más pesada de lo que parece- se quejo el heredero del valor y la amistad.

-No te quejes, ya casi llegamos, además te dije que era más fácil rodear la duna en vez de subirla...¿pero qué mierda es eso?- fue lo único que atino a decir al ver el intenso brillo que provenía del otro lado de la duna.

Comenzaron a subir lo más rápido que pudieron con ese ''mapa'' a cuestas y cuando llegaron a la cima tuvieron que taparse los ojos debido al intenso resplandor.

Cuando el brillo disminuyo todos quedaron asombrados al ver que en la red ya no había un Vahkmon sino que en su lugar había un Kyokyomon tratando de liberarse de la red.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver al pequeño digimon dragón salir de la red en la que había estado hacia unos instantes su enemigo, daba señas de estar agotado por lo que Mimi se acerco a él y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Dinos que es lo que te pasó- dijo Izzy mientras encendía su computadora para anotar todo lo que el digimon dijese.

-Yo estaba dentro de mi digihuevo esperando a que mi compañero apareciese cuando algo me hizo salir- se queda en silencio mientras su voz cambia expresando miedo- estaba en un complejo de cuevas y había más de esos Vahkmon y Kraatmon, me tomaron y me encerraron hasta que digievolucioné de Fufumon a Kyokyomon, tras esto me llevaron hasta una sala completamente oscura desde la que había alguien viéndome tras una ventana, lo único que recuerdo después es que una sombra me envolvió, me transformó en uno de esos digimons y me llevo hacia donde había un gran grupo de ellos.

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?- pregunta Yolei.

-Porque no podía recordar nada de mi pasado hasta que volví a mi verdadera forma, es como si al cambiar me hubiesen implantado recuerdos y hubiesen bloqueado los reales.

-¿Qué eran esos recuerdos?- ahora es Iori el que pregunta.

-Más que recuerdos concretos eran imágenes sueltas y sentimientos de rabia, miedo, desolación y venganza, además algunos trataron de salir por una compuerta movidos por la curiosidad, apenas salieron fueron destruidos y sus digihuevos aparecieron en la cueva principal, al preguntar qué era lo que los ataco la sombra nos dijo que fueron las trampas puestas por los demás digimons pues nos tenían miedo y nos habían encerrado allí, luego nos dijo que debíamos vengarnos y recuperar todo lo que nos habían quitado, después de eso aparecimos aquí y el resto lo vieron ustedes mismos.

-Eso explica las desapariciones de los digimons, de alguna forma los hacen digievolucionar en vahkmons y Kraatmons, al parecer el emblema de la pureza es el único capaz de revertir estos cambios- decía Koushiro, estaba asombrado por toda esa información, jamás habían visto que un digimon alterase a tal grado las digievoluciones de otros.

-Entréguenme a ese digimon- dijo Boogeymon.

-¿Qué harás con él?- preguntó Mimi.

-Lo llevare hasta mis señores para interrogarlo más exhaustivamente.

-No dejen que me lleve- rogó el pequeño dragón.

-¡Dámelo!- exigió el digimon demonio mientras se acercaba a Mimi para quitarle al digimon de los brazos, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo fue detenido por D'arcmon.

-Es suficiente, ya tienes suficiente información, vete a hablar con tus malditos señores demoniacos- le dijo la digimon ángel mientras adoptaba una posición de combate.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, recuerda el trato- respondió el aludido.

-Lo tengo presente, pero recuerda que ellos son los elegidos y por lo tanto tienen bastante autoridad, si te vas ahora no mencionare nada de esto a las bestias sagradas o a la triada celeste.

Boogeymon se quedo pensando unos segundos hasta que finalmente emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte.

-Nos puedes decir que fue todo eso- dijo Tai mientras alternaba su mirada entre Kyokyomon y D'arcmon.

-Me encantaría responder a sus interrogantes pero tengo que ir a hablar con la triada celeste, no se preocupen, lo más seguro es que ellos quieran hablar con ustedes en persona- dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando al los elegidos y en especial al portador del conocimiento con muchas preguntas, luego de esto el silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que un par de elegidos recordó lo que habían encontrado.

-Bueno, nosotros encontramos un mapa- dijo Daisuke mientras señalaba la placa metálica que habían llevado hasta allí.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el mapa y pudieron identificar el lugar donde estaba la aldea Yokomon pero nada más se les hizo familiar.

-Que raro nada salvo por la ubicación de la aldea concuerda con esto, ¿donde lo encontraron?- pregunta Izzy.

-Estaba a unos cuantos metros bajando esta duna en esa dirección.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Kyokyomon mientras empezaba a flotar.

-Claro, puede que encontremos algo que tú reconozcas- dice Izzy mientras bajaban la duna.

Llegaron hasta el lugar en el que encontraron la placa metálica y se pusieron a revisar el lugar.

-¡Encontré algo!- dijo de repente Jou, todos se acercaron a ver lo que parecía una especie de escotilla.

-Intentemos abrirla- dijo Tai mientras trataba inútilmente de hacer girar la manilla.

-Hay que intentarlo juntos- dijo Yamato.

Tai, Yamato y Hernán intentaron abrir la compuerta pero esta estaba demasiado oxidada para moverse.

-Déjenme intentar algo- dijo Agumon mientras se acercaba- ¡Flama bebé!- con este ataque logro hacer un agujero en la puerta, después de esto los demás digimons lanzaron sus ataques de forma simultánea destruyendo la escotilla y dejando ver unas escaleras.

Los jóvenes elegidos y los digimons bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a un túnel que tenía grabadas en sus murallas las imágenes de distintos digimons y estaba iluminado por rocas que despedían una luz violeta, este túnel llevaba en una sola dirección por lo que comenzaron a caminar, siguieron por un largo trecho hasta que llegaron a una gran cámara con techo en forma de cúpula que tenía una serie de palabras escritas en el mismo lenguaje de la caverna a la que los había llevado Piximon y al otro extremo de la entrada se encontraban había una serie de puertas.

Todos caminaron hacia donde estaban las otras puertas y cuando el último de ellos entro en esa habitación la entrada se cerró repentinamente gracias a un roca., dejándolos atrapados en ese lugar.

-Gabumon, ¿crees poder romper esa piedra?- dijo Yamato, pero apenas el digimon de la amistad lanzo su ataque este fue reflejado y apenas si pudo esquivarlo.

-Parece que sólo nos queda seguir hacia adelante- dijo Ken mientras se aproximaba a una de las puertas.

Los demás lo siguieron pero cuando trataron de cruzar por una de ellas recibieron un golpe de electricidad que los hizo retroceder, lo mismo ocurrió con el resto de las puertas, debido a esto el grupo se quedo en medio de la cámara mientras Izzy trataba de traducir lo que estaba escrito en las paredes y el techo.

-¿Te sientes bien Hikari?- preguntó Takeru pues la había notado algo rara desde que habían quedado atrapados.

-No es nada importante, es sólo que me incomoda tanta oscuridad alrededor.

El portador de la esperanza recordó todos los problemas que les había causado la oscuridad en el pasado y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de enfado por todos esos sucesos.

Por otro lado DemiDevimon estaba bastante a gusto con este lugar y no hacía otra cosa que volar alrededor de los demás y hacer piruetas.

-Hace tiempo que no volaba a oscuras, ya había olvidado lo divertido que es- le dijo a su compañero que se encontraba recostado con su cabeza apoyada en su mochila.

-¡Ya baja!, pones al resto nervioso con todo ese aleteo.

-No es por ser entrometido pero ¿nunca haza pensado en cambiar tu mochila?, no te ofendas pero pareciera como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper- preguntó de repente Daisuke.

-Esta mochila es como un amuleto de la suerte para mi, de cierta forma no estaría con vida de no haber sido por ella- tras decir esto se quedo mirando el piso con aire de nostalgia.

-Cuéntanos- dijo de repente Iori mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Hernán hizo un gesto que solo su compañero entendió y luego se sentó para que lo oyesen mejor y comenzó su relato.

_Flashback:_

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que había viajado al Digimundo, Hernán caminaba hacia su casa de regreso del colegio y DemiDevimon lo acompañaba escondido entre los árboles, ambos se habían acostumbrado a esta rutina desde hacía un tiempo, al notar que su compañero iba algo cabizbajo el digimon murciélago se acerco a él.

-¿Todavía estas triste por ella?.

-De que hablas, yo ya lo he superado..., es sólo que me puse a pensar en el porqué de que no hayas regresado al Digimundo como el resto de los digimons del grupo y eso me ha dejado un tanto frustrado.

-¿No te agrada que este aquí?.

-No es eso, sólo me causa curiosidad.

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al canal de aguas lluvias que debían cruzar para llegar hasta su casa, la pasarela que utilizaban estaba siendo reparada por lo que tuvieron que buscar otra para cruzar, en ese instante comenzó a llover torrencialmente y Hernán comenzó a correr para llegar pronto y evitar quedar completamente empapado.

-¡Apresurarte...!- no pudo terminar la oración pues el borde del canal cedió por causa de la lluvia, haciendo que cayese dentro del canal, se golpeo en la cabeza y la corriente lo arrastro.

DemiDevimon estaba desesperado al ver que su compañero, aunque flotaba boca arriba, estaba inconsciente por lo que se tiro en picada y logro sacarlo del canal gracias a que pudo clavar sus garras en la mochila de este y así pudo alzarlo dificultosamente hasta la orilla.

_Fin del flashback_

-Luego de eso desperté en la cama de un hospital, ¿ahora entiendes porque no me deshago de ella?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que acababan de oír, mientras estuvo relatando lo sucedido el resto se había estado acercando para escuchar, el silencio solo era interrumpido por el continuo teclear de Izzy pues, a pesar de haber estado escuchando, nunca abandono su trabajo.

-Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas, me deje llevar por las apariencias- dijo Takeru.

-Bueno, al menos nadie termino con un ojo morado por esa discusión, ahora si me disculpan- dijo mientras sacaba un walkman de su mochila y se recostaba nuevamente.

-¡Lo logré!- exclamo repentinamente el pelirrojo, el resto se acerco para oír Lo que tenía que decir- esta es una especie de zona de entrenamiento para equipos, según las instrucciones escritas en el techo todas las puertas llevan a la salida pero se debe elegir una de ellas para salir, además al llegar a la salida uno de los integrantes deberá pasar una prueba y si no lo logra todos quedaran atrapados en este lugar, además dice que hay un tablero en el que se debe elegir la puerta a usar.

Todos empezaron a buscar el tablero que se suponía estaba en algún lugar de la cámara.

-Tú ves mejor en la oscuridad, dinos donde esta- dijo Hernán mientras su compañero volaba alrededor del lugar.

-Esta en esa pared- dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba el famoso tablero.

Todos se acercaron y cuando estaban a unos tres metros de distancia todas las piedras que iluminaban el lugar comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad dejando ver claramente una serie de símbolos que estaban tanto en las puertas como en el tablero.

-¿Cual elegimos?- dijo Mimi.

-Cada puerta tiene el símbolo de uno de los emblemas- señalo Jou.

-¿Quizás la prueba al final del camino se relacione con el portador de dicho emblema?- dijo Ken.

-Si es así no deberíamos elegir las puertas cuyos símbolos desconocemos- señalo Koushiro.

-Al parecer alguien ya estuvo aquí, los símbolos del valor, conocimiento y pureza no sobresalen como el resto.- dijo Yolei.

-Creo que deberíamos elegir la puerta con el símbolo de la amistad- dijo Yamato mientras se ponía frente al resto- si la prueba se relaciona con el emblema de la puerta entonces lo más seguro será elegir la de la amistad a causa de todo lo que hemos superado juntos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea por lo que eligieron la puerta con el símbolo de la amistad, apenas presionaron el tablero el símbolo se hundió en el tablero y quedo de la misma forma en la que estaban los otros símbolos que aparentaban haber sido usados por otros, el grupo se dirigió a la puerta elegida y esta vez no fueron rechazados por un golpe de electricidad, ante ellos se extendía un pasadizo que aparentaba no tener fin, avanzaron por el túnel iluminado por el mismo tipo de piedras que había en la cámara y, cuando el último de ellos cruzo el umbral, la puerta se sello tras ellos.

-Tranquilos, al final del túnel esta la salida y no hay forma de que no pasemos lo que sea que debamos afrontar- exclamo Taichi al ver que el resto se puso un tanto nervioso con lo sucedido.

Continuaron avanzando hasta que llegaron al final del túnel, en ese lugar había una escalera y un pergamino, tras traducirlo Izzy lo leyó en vos alta.

_'' La oscuridad corrompida se alimenta del miedo y el odio que hay en nuestros corazones'' ._

Cada uno se quedo pensando en lo que decía el pergamino hasta que se formo un silencio bastante tenso.

-Creo que todo esta prueba ya no funciona- dijo Hernán mientras se acercaba a la escalera, pero cuando puso un pie en ella empezó a temblar y cayo arrodillado.

Todos se acercaron a ver que le pasaba, él simplemente estaba cayado, miraba el piso con el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas, sus ojos tenían una mirada vacía y una especie de estela grisácea lo empezó a envolver.

_«Esto se asemeja a lo que le ocurrió a Sora durante nuestro primer viaje al Digimundo__»_ pensaba Matt mientras se acercaba.

Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hernán y sintió un escalofrío.

-¡Eso es!- exclamo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Hay que ayudarlo a superar el miedo que alimenta a la oscuridad que esta haciéndole esto- dijo mientras vio que en una grieta empezaba a surgir un leve brillo azulado.

El resto parecía un tanto confuso ante esto.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- preguntó Daisuke.

-Debemos tomarnos de las manos y yo le tomare el hombro, recién sentí como parte de su miedo pasaba hacia mí, por esta razón creo que si lo hacemos todos juntos el miedo se disipara.

El grupo hizo lo que le portador de la amistad decía formando una especie de cadena y se acercaron a Hernán, lo tomaron de ambos brazos e intentaron levantarlo pero apenas lo tocaron el aura grisácea se extendió a cada uno de ellos haciéndoles sentir un escalofrío, por un instante casi caen al suelo pero cuando ya no daban más el brillo azulado que surgía de una grieta se volvió más intenso, una esfera de luz se dirigió hasta Yamato y de ella surgió el emblema de la amistad haciendo que el aura grisácea y gélida se disipara por completo, después de esto Hernán se pudo levantar, al mismo tiempo que la luz del sol surgió desde el otro extremo de la escalera señalando la salida de ese lugar, Matt tomo su emblema y salió de allí junto al resto de los elegidos, ya en el exterior se quedaron asombrados al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo a pesar de que para ellos todo su viaje por los túneles no parecía haber tomado más de una hora. El portador de la amistad se acerco a un Hernán que parecía no haberse recuperado del todo e hizo la pregunta que más de alguno tenía en su mente.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo y por qué era tan fuerte?.

El aludido se tardo un tiempo en responder como si estuviese pensando en cada palabra que iba a ocupar.

-A volar en avión... porque mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo- hizo una pausa y luego se levanto- creo que esto me va a perseguir por siempre a menos que se lo cuente a alguien más y no quiero que le cause problemas a otros como acaba de suceder... así que se los contare para que puedan entender lo que sea que hayan sentido al ayudarme.

_Flashback:_

Hernán tuvo que permanecer en el hospital tras caerse al canal a causa de una bronquitis que lo mantuvo varios días con fiebre, sus padres habían planeado viajar a México durante las vacaciones de invierno aprovechando el hecho de que la empresa en la que trabajaban iba a expandirse a dicho país, él sabía que ese viaje podía significar un acenso para ellos por lo que insistió en que fuesen

-No se preocupen, DemiDevimon no dejara que me pase nada malo, espero que les vaya bien en su viaje.

-Volveremos pronto, te queremos- le dijo su madre.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron antes de que partiesen para alcanzar el vuelo, al caer la noche encendieron un televisor en la sala donde se encontraba junto a los demás hospitalizados y de esta manera se entero de que había ocurrido un accidente aéreo, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que dijeron el nombre de la aerolínea y su destino, en ese momento reviso su boleto y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, poco después de que le dieron el alta fue el funeral, la lluvia caía con gran intensidad por lo que casi nadie fue, los ataúdes estaban sellados, él no se fue del cementerio hasta que comenzaron rellenar la fosa, se hubiese quedado en ese lugar de no haber sido por DemiDevimon, este lo hizo entrar en razón y ambos se fueron del lugar para comenzar un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas.

_Fin del flashback_

Tras finalizar todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que él nuevamente hablo.

-Ya es tarde, volvamos a nuestro mundo.

Todos asintieron y volvieron al mundo de los humanos sin decir ni una palabra, se despidieron de su nuevo amigo y se quedaron un rato hablando de lo sucedido hasta que finalmente todos se separaron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el digimon murciélago mientras se dirigían a su nuevo hogar.

-Sí, creo que con esto pude desahogarme, aunque lo único que no me agrada es que sientan pena por mi- siguieron caminando y hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que llegaron a su destino, cuando entraron en el departamento sólo estaban sus primos.

-¿Y sus padres?.

-Fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena- respondió Amaya.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- preguntaron Moriko y Masuyo.

-No paso gran cosa, aunque si conocimos a un par de digimons bastante extraños, por otro lado quería preguntarte algo, Masuyo.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Por qué usas el pelo teñido?.

-Fue por una apuesta que hice con unos amigos, hubieses visto el escándalo que hizo mi madre al verme llegar con el pelo así- los tres hermanos se pusieron a reír al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Me permiten usar su computadora?, necesito reviras algunas cosas.

-Adelante, ya sabes donde esta- respondió Amaya.

De esta forma se dispuso a revisar su email, uno de los correos le informaba que debía volver a Chile lo antes posible para realizar una serie de trámites legales, después de leer y contestar el resto de los correos se dispuso a preparar su mochila para el viaje que realizaría pues el barco en el que había llegado se iba mañana y pensaba aprovecharlo para volver a su país y realizar los trámites que se mencionaban en el correo, cuando abrió su mochila algo salió rápidamente de ella y se fue hacia la sala a la vez que una luz anaranjada salió desde la pantalla de la computadora y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar.

-¡Qué es esto!- grito su prima mayor.

Hernán corrió hasta la sala y se vio como su prima pequeña le hacía cosquillas a un pequeño dragón flotante.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella.

Antes de que Hernán le contestara el digimon respondió.

-Mi nombre es Kyokyomon y soy tu compañero digimon.

-¿Mi compañero digimon?- la niña se percato de que en frente de ella había una especie de dispositivo, era un D-3 de color blanco con bordes anaranjados.

-¿Cuando te escondiste en mi mochila y por qué saliste de esa forma?- preguntó el mayor de los jóvenes.

- No sé cómo explicar el porqué lo hice pero me escondí cuando estaban descansando a las afueras del túnel, salí de esa manera porque pude sentir la presencia de mi compañera humana.

-¿Voy a tener que ir a luchar en el Digimundo?- preguntó ella.

-No lo sé, los demás elegidos me han dicho que últimamente el número de personas con un compañero digimon ha aumentado pero no saben el porqué de ello.

Después de que sus tíos llegaran les explico que debía regresar a Chile pero que volvería lo antes posible, después de esto termino de preparar sus cosas.

Al día siguiente los elegidos fueron a buscarlo pero se encontraron con que él iba saliendo.

-Tengo que regresar a mi país por un tiempo por unos asuntos legales- dijo mientras se excusaba pues estaba atrasado- antes de irse les conto lo ocurrido la noche anterior y les encargo que evitaran que ella se metiese en la lucha que estaban librando contra esta nueva amenaza al Digimundo.

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello- dijo Tai mientras Hernán tomaba un taxi para llegar al puerto en el cual estaba el barco que debía tomar.

-Espero que no ocurra nada durante nuestra ausencia- le dijo a su compañero una vez que estaban en el mar.

-Si ocurre algo ellos podrán solucionarlo- dijo el digimon mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

A pesar de todo algo le hacía pensar que esto no era más que el comienzo de algo mucho más difícil de lo que todos se pudiesen imaginar.

Al mismo tiempo en Tokio una joven terminaba de ordenar su nueva habitación.

-Ya está todo listo, ahora comencemos la búsqueda de los demás elegidos.

-Quizás pueda sentir su presencia- dijo su digimon desde una caja.

-No es necesario que te escondas dentro de la casa, vamos a comenzar la búsqueda en Hikarigaoka, ese es el lugar que alcanzo a mencionarnos Gennai.

De esta forma ambos salieron de su casa en dirección al lugar en el que los niños elegidos de Japón vieron por primera vez a los digimons.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me den su opinion sobre la historia, les dejo un adelanto de un nuevo personaje.**

"Estaba corriendo y tenía miedo, siempre ese maldito miedo que llenaba mi corazon desde hace unos años, sabia que si me encontraban nadie volveria a saber de mi, estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderme cuando él aparecio, dijo que un lugar llamado Digimundo me necesitaba y que debia seguirlo, ya habia oido cosas sobre supuestos monstruos, mi hermano pequeño simpre hablaba de ello, como no habia ninguna alternativa mejor lo segui, de esta forma supe que era un niño elegido, que tenia un compañero digimon y un emblema, ¿no me he presentado?, mi nombre es Yuudai Takenouchi".

**Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Rescate y perdida I

**Notas del autor: **Al fin logre terminar este capítulo, el cual marcara el fin del primer arco argumental de la historia, tratare de subir la segunda parte durante la semana.**  
**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogo

___«_pensamientos___»_

_"cosas escritas/leidas"  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenecen mis OCs, tanto Digimon como sus personajes no._

* * *

**Rescate y perdida parte 1: El origen de los emblemas**

De la misma forma en la que surgieron repentinamente, los nuevos enemigos de los jóvenes elegidos parecieron volverse humo, no hubo nuevos secuestros e incluso muchos digimon pensaron que se dieron por vencidos y huyeron hacia el lugar del que surgieron.

De esta forma pasaron cerca de tres meses, durante ese tiempo lo más relevante había sido el regreso de Diaboromon, por otro lado los elegidos siguieron con sus vidas de forma relativamente normal, aunque siempre estaban atentos a lo que pudiese ocurrir, Mimi había regresado a una semana después de que vencieran a Armageddemon, Tai y Hernán habían comenzado a trabajar de meseros en un restaurant, Takeru comenzó a escribir sobre las primeras aventuras que vivieron en el Digimundo con la intención de algún día publicar un libro con todas ellas, Ken y Yolei habían comenzado a salir, Cody entrenaba para un torneo de Kendo, Sora comenzó a bosquejar vestidos en su tiempo libre, Matt y su banda darían un concierto en Kioto por lo que no se encontraba en la ciudad, el equipo de futbol en el que Davis jugaba había clasificado para un torneo inter-escolar por lo que ocupaba casi todo su tiempo practicando, Jou estaba ocupado preparándose para dar los últimos exámenes del año e Izzy se dedicó a investigar el comportamiento que recientemente estaba teniendo la puerta hacia el Digimundo y lo que descubrió hizo que una mañana reuniera a la mayoría de los jóvenes elegidos en su hogar.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó el mayor de los Yagami mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-No, pero he descubierto cosas muy interesantes- dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla de su computadora, la cual estaba llena de borrosos dibujos.

-¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó Daisuke mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

-Al parecer el Digimundo es más grande de lo que pensábamos, todo comenzó cuando supe que existía el continente Folder, Centarumon tenía un mapa de este y otros textos que se ayudaron a crear el mapa del digimundo- mientras decía esto hizo clic en una carpeta y un gran mapa ocupo toda la pantalla.

Se veían la isla File, los continente Server, Folder y otro que tenía escrito Directory sobre él, pero lo que más llamo la atención de los presentes era la gran cantidad de espacios en blanco.

-¿Y esos espacios en blanco?- preguntó Yolei.

-Son espacios que se supone tienen algo, pero no encontré mucha información, otra cosa que descubrí es que uno puede viajar a cualquier parte del Digimundo sin importar en que parte del mundo se encuentre uno.

-¿Y cómo?- preguntó Mimi desde la pantalla de la computadora de Koushiro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste con Michael al restaurant de Digitamamon?, esa ocasión es un ejemplo de lo que digo, sólo se debe pensar en el lugar al que se quiere llegar, en esa ocasión no conocíamos más lugares por lo que todo se dio sin que estuvieses consciente de ello.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Takeru.

-Creo que debemos encontrar a Gennai, él debe saber más sobre estos digimons- dijo Jou.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo?, hasta donde sabemos fue secuestrado por ellos- dijo Yolei mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Izzy mientras buscaba algo en su escritorio-, hay que poner uno de los rastreadores que he diseñado en uno de ellos para encontrar la guarida de la que nos hablo Kyokyomon.

A todos les pareció la mejor idea por lo que sólo faltaba llevarla a cabo, en ese instante sonó el teléfono, la madre de Izzy contesto, luego llamo a su hijo y le paso el teléfono, tras conversar por cerca de un minuto colgó el teléfono y volvió al lugar donde estaban los demás.

-Era Hernán, dice que acaba de salir del trabajo y que viene hacia acá.

-Hablando de él, ¿no les parece raro que no pueda ocupar su emblema?- dijo Daisuke.

-No pude encontrar nada raro en el emblema, pero no he podido determinar a qué cualidad corresponde- dijo el portador del conocimiento.

-Y a nosotros nos costó poder usarlos por primera vez- añadió Sora.

Todos siguieron conversando sobre cómo llevar a cabo su plan hasta que tocaron a la puerta y Hernán entro y saludo a todos, tras él venía DemiDevimon.

-Hay una interrogante que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza, ¿cómo rayos hicieron para que Omnimon apareciese?- dijo el recién llegado.

-No lo sabemos, pero parece que la ausencia del emblema del valor fue lo que hizo que fuese más débil- respondió Izzy.

Tras hablar sobre lo que descubrió Izzy le contaron el plan para encontrar a Gennai.

-Me parece una estupenda idea, así podría saber que significa mi emblema, pero no podre ayudarlos ahora, Moriko dijo que tenía algo importante que mostrarme.

-No te preocupes, si algo ocurre te avisamos- respondió la portadora de la luz.

Luego de esto Hernán se despidió de los demás elegidos y se fue junto con su compañero hacia el departamento de sus tíos.

* * *

_En otra parte de la ciudad..._

Una joven de unos 16 años caminaba cerca de un parque como si estuviese buscando algo, hasta que se detiene bruscamente.

-Estamos cerca- dijo mientras guardaba algo en un bolsillo.

-Yo también puedo sentirlo, parece que son 13, aunque uno me parece familiar- dijo una voz desde unos arbustos cercanos.

-Si que ha sido difícil hallarlos.

-No contábamos con que esos digimons atacaran Folder- respondió la voz desde los arbustos.

-Debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes- dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a correr.

* * *

_En casa de Izzy..._

Estaban a punto de partir hacia el Digimundo cuando el celular de Sora comenzó a sonar.

-Es Matt- dijo ella emocionada.

Tai la miro con cierta tristeza durante el tiempo que la pelirroja uso para contarle a su novio sobre lo que planeaban hacer, su hermana noto esto y le pidió que la ayudase a buscar un regalo que tenia para Gatomon, pero cuando estuvieron fuera del departamento en el que vivía Izzy se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el castaño un tanto ido.

-Es lo que te quería preguntar a ti, pensé que ya habías superado lo de Sora- respondió su hermana.

-De que hablas- dijo él un tanto nervioso.

-No te hagas el tonto, se que sientes algo por ella.

-La amo y quiero que sea feliz, no importa que no sea conmigo.

-¿Y qué hay de tú felicidad?, no me gusta verte así.

El castaño guardo silencio, apoyo sus codos en la baranda del pasillo y se limito a ver el paisaje.

-No quiero seguir hablando sobre esto- dijo él mientras volvía a entrar en el departamento.

_«Esto no va a terminar bien»_ pensó Hikari, pero automáticamente se reprendió por esto y siguió a su hermano.

-Yamato dice que su banda tiene el día libre y se reunirá con nosotros- dijo Sora después de colgar.

-¿Y el regalo para Gatomon?- preguntó Takeru luego de ver que su novia volvía con las manos vacías, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Se lo entregare otro día- respondió ella.

-Bueno, vamos ya- dijo Tai con un ánimo fingido mientras el resto se acercaba para partir hacia el Digimundo.

-Tentomon y los demás nos están esperando- dijo el pelirrojo.

Fueron a la isla File pues fue allí donde se vio a sus enemigos por última vez, los jóvenes se separaron en cuatro grupos para cubrir más terreno, Tai, Daisuke y Ken revisarían la costa; Yolei, Matt y Sora se encargarían de la selva tropical; Iori, Jou y Mimi recorrerían las cercanías del pueblo industrial y Hikari, Takeru y Koushiro revisarían las tierras gélidas, tras fijar una hora para reencontrarse cada grupo se dirigió hacia la zona que le correspondió.

-No te parece raro que Tai se haya tomado tan bien lo nuestro- preguntó el portador de la esperanza a la de la luz tras ver que su otro acompañante no estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacían.

-Él ha madurado- fue lo único que respondió ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que era otra la razón por la que su hermano se comportaba así.

El rubio estaba seguro que había algo más detrás del actuar del castaño y que su novia sabía qué era.

-Estoy seguro que es algo más y que tú sabes- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas para que hablara.

-¡Para!- dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que le salieron de tanto reír, se quedo pensando un poco y luego miro a su novio directo a los ojos- si te lo digo debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

El rubio asintió.

-Tai se ha comportado así porque está enfadado con sigo mismo y confundido..., él está enamorado de Sora pero no se atrevió a decírselo nunca por miedo a perder su amistad.

-Siempre pensé que había algo entre ellos, pero lo descarte cuando supe que fue él el que le dio ánimos a Sora para que saliese con mi hermano- dijo Takeru aun recuperándose de la sorpresa que le causo lo que acababa de oír.

-Por ese mismo hecho se siente así.

Iban a continuar su conversación pero el pelirrojo les llamo repentinamente.

-¡Hikari, Takeru, encontré algo!- dijo mientras señalaba una roca a medio cubrir por la nieve.

Los dos corrieron hacia donde estaba su amigo, la roca tenía un escrito algo escrito pero casi estaba completamente borrado por la erosión, lo único que se distinguía con claridad era una flecha que apuntaba hacia lo que parecía ser un viejo sendero entre los arboles cubiertos de nieve, a pesar de que el verano estaba comenzando, había una capa de nieve de unos 10 centímetros cubriendo el suelo.

-Estoy seguro que esta señal está relacionada con esos digimons- dijo el portador del conocimiento.

-Le avisare al resto- dijo la portadora de la luz mientras sacaba su D-terminal para comunicarse con los demás.

* * *

_En el mundo de los humanos..._

-Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que me querías mostrar?- preguntaba el joven.

-Esto- dijo sin contener su emoción mientras abría la puerta de un armario.

Del armario salió un pequeño dinosaurio peludo de piel amarilla con una armadura de samurái de color negro con detalles violeta y una gran gema roja en su casco.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?.

-Soy Ryudamon**. **

-Se parece un tanto a...- un ruido proveniente de su D-terminal lo interrumpió, tras leer el mensaje se apresuro s salir pero su prima lo detuvo.

-¿Vas al Digimundo?.

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir hacia el departamento en el que vivía Tai y usar la puerta que ellos abrieron.

-¿Podemos ir contigo?, no seremos una molestia.

-No, por el momento es peligroso, cuando venzamos a esos digimons malignos te prometo que iremos juntos.

Salió del departamento antes de que su prima intentase convencerlo y comenzó a correr hacia su lugar de destino.

-Espero que hayan encontrado su escondite- le dijo a su compañero mientras subían las escaleras del edificio en el que, una vez llegaron a la puerta del departamento le explico la situación a la madre Koushiro para luego usar la entrada al Digimundo, aparecieron en un bosque de la isla File.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?- preguntó el digimon murciélago.

-No hace falta, con mi Digivice los podremos encontrar.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde indicaba el dispositivo cuando repentinamente el digimon se detuvo.

-Nos están siguiendo, escóndete- dijo mientras se ocultaba entre las ramas de un árbol.

* * *

_En algún lugar del Digimundo..._

Cinco siluetas se distinguían contra la luz de de una lámpara dentro de lo que parecía un laboratorio, dos eran más grandes que el resto.

-Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer - dijo la silueta más pequeña con una voz parecida a la de un robot.

-Si, no me lo tienes que recordar: llegamos a la torre, absorbemos los datos usando el dispositivo que nos has dado y volvemos aquí- dijo una voz femenina.

-Y todo sin que nos vean- añadió otra voz femenina.

-No pierdan más el tiempo, ya saben lo que pasara si me fallan.

Cuatro de las siluetas salieron del lugar mientras la quinta se dirigía hacia un pequeño monitor.

-¿Estás segura de que me quieres ayudar en esto?- preguntó una de las siluetas mientras avanzaban por un pasillo hacia una salida que se divisaba a unos cuantos metros.

-No preferiría hacer otra cosa hermana, y ya sabes que su seguridad depende de que hagamos lo que nos pidieron- dijo mientras abrían la puerta y un espeso bosque aparecía ante las siluetas.

-Yo no permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, mi niña- dijo una de las siluetas de menor tamaño.

-Ni yo- secundo la otra silueta pequeña.

-Creo que me estoy preocupando de más, hagamos esto rápido- dijo la silueta que había iniciado la conversación mientras habría una puerta hacia el mundo de los humanos.

* * *

_En las tierras gélidas de la isla File... _

El resto de los elegidos llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la roca con la flecha marcada en ella.

-Kari, Mimi y Matt, ¿trajeron sus emblemas?- preguntó Koushiro con tono serio.

Los tres mostraron al unísono sus emblemas mientras el portador del valor no dejaba de mirar el sendero al que apuntaba la flecha.

-¿No les parece que su guarida es demasiado fácil de encontrar?- dijo Tai mientras volvía la vista hacia el resto.

-¡Niños elegidos!- se escucho de repente.

D'arcmon apareció desde el cielo con un pergamino en su mano derecha.

-Me alegro de haberlos encontrado, la triada celeste me ha enviado para que los escolte hasta el castillo de la luz- dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia y extendía el pergamino.

-No es nuestra intención faltarle el respeto a la triada, pero no podemos ir en este momento, estamos ocupados buscando al señor Gennai- dijo Taichi mientras señalaba la roca con la flecha grabada.

-¿El sirviente de las bestias sagradas?- preguntó la digimon.

-El mismo- dijo Koushiro.

-Esto es más importante que buscarlo a él, los tres grandes ángeles necesitan hablar con ustedes de inmediato- cuando termino de decir esto extendió el pergamino y pronuncio unas cuantas frases que nadie entendió, luego de esto una esfera traslucida de color dorado se formo y aumento de tamaño hasta que todos los elegidos y sus digimons estaban dentro de ella para luego comenzar a volar hacia el océano.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Iori.

-Vamos hacia el continente Recovery, el hogar de la triada celeste- respondió la digimon a la vez que la esfera aumentaba su velocidad.

* * *

_En la isla File..._

-Te digo que debe estar cerca de aquí, mi D-3 muestra un punto a unos cuantos metros, de seguro es él.

-Pero si nos dijo que no viniésemos, Moriko.

-A veces hay que ser un poco rebelde.

-Y a veces hay que escuchar lo que te dicen- dijo Hernán mientras bajaba de un árbol justo detrás de ellos.

-Pero... si tú deberías estar por allá- dijo algo sorprendida mientras apuntaba hacia la dirección en la que parpadeaba el punto en la pantalla de su D-3.

-Ese es un truco que nos ayudo en el pasado, ¡ya puedes salir!- después de decir esto DemiDevimon apareció desde el lugar que había señalado Moriko y llevaba el digivice de Hernán en una de sus patas.

-¿No es algo arriesgado que no lleves tu digivice contigo?- preguntó la niña.

-Para nada, él es más ágil, sólo tengo que hacer una señal y...-frunció el seño- no trates de cambiar de tema, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Es que quería conocer el hogar de Ryudamon- dijo mirando a su digimon.

-Y yo nací ayer, tu Ryudamon vivía en el continente Server, ahora voy a tener que llevarte de regreso a casa y harás que me retrase, ¿qué tan lejos están?- preguntó a su compañero.

-No aparecen en la pantalla.

-¿Cómo que no aparecen?, pásame el digivice- su compañero le lanzo el aparato y él lo atrapo en el aire, miro la pantalla y pudo comprobar que el resto había desaparecido, tras lo cual se puso frente a su prima.

-Parece que vas a necesitar mi ayuda ahora que están solos- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-No, te voy a llevar de vuelta a casa y luego averiguare lo que le paso a los demás, no será la primera vez que estoy en este mundo sin nadie más que DemiDevimon.

-Pero...- no pudo decir nada más pues su primo la interrumpió.

-No voy a seguir discutiendo esto, nos vamos ahora, dime donde está la puerta que abriste.

Caminaron hacia el televisor que señalaba a la puerta que Moriko había abierto, estaba en un claro a unos 200 metros de donde se habían encontrado, la caminata había sido silenciosa hasta que estuvieron frente al pequeño televisor.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó la castaña.

-No estoy enojado, sólo un tanto molesto porque no me hiciste caso, ustedes... son los únicos familiares que me quedan y no pienso arriesgar su seguridad.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

-Vamos a casa- iba a extender su digivice frente al televisor cuando una explosión cercana y el ruido de unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde estaban lo hicieron detenerse.

-Ocultémonos en los arbustos- dijo DemiDevimon.

Los cuatro se ocultaron en los arbustos cercanos y vieron como tres Vahkmon y un Kraatmon aparecían desde el lugar donde se sintió la explosión.

-¡Dejen de hacer tanto ruido!- dijo el Kraatmon casi rugiendo.

-Todo es culpa de él- dijo uno de los Vahkmon con una voz aguda mientras apuntaba a uno de sus compañeros.

-Este lugar me pone nervioso, ¿no tienen la sensación de que nos están observando en todo momento?- dijo el aludido a manera de defensa.

El tercer Vahkmon se limitó a mirar hacia todos lados hasta que clavo su vista en los arbustos en los que estaban escondidos Moriko, Hernán y sus respectivos digimons.

-Eres un paranoico, ¡miren eso!- dijo el líder del grupo mientras apuntaba la televisor- es una de esas puertas que usan los odiosos niños elegidos, hay que destruirla- luego de decir esto lanzó un "disco de sombras" hacia el televisor, haciendo que no quedara ningún rastro de este.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó el Vahkmon que no había dicho nada durante la conversación anterior.

-Volvemos a la guarida en busca de nuevas instrucciones- dijo el Kraatmon.

Estuvieron ocultas hasta que perdieron de vista al grupo dentro de la espesura del bosque, Moriko comenzó a caminar hacia donde se dirigieron los digimons malvados pero su primo la detuvo agarrándola del hombro, ella volvió la vista hacia él.

-¿Qué haces?, debemos seguirlos- dijo ella.

-No, te regresare a nuestro mundo usando la puerta por la que entre yo y luego los seguiré.

-Pero los perderás si haces eso, no tenemos que enfrentarlos, sólo los seguimos hasta su guarida, dejamos alguna marca para recordar el camino y luego regresamos a casa.

-Tiene razón y es un buen plan- dijo el digimon murciélago.

-¡Lo que me faltaba!, ahora la apoyas en esto- dijo Hernán mientras miraba el piso y se tocaba el entrecejo con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha.

-¿Te vas a quedar pensando todo el día?- preguntó su prima.

-De acuerdo, vamos a hacer lo que dices, pero si te pido que huyas lo harás sin reclamos y correrás lo más rápido que puedas, ¿quedo claro?.

-Como el agua- dijo ella con cierta emoción en su voz mientras comenzaban a caminar en la dirección en la que se fueron sus enemigos.

* * *

_En alguna parte del océano digital..._

La esfera se desplazaba a una velocidad asombrosa sobre lo que parecía ser un océano infinito, habían transcurrido unos cuarenta minutos desde que la costa de la isla File se perdió en el horizonte y la monotonía del viaje empezaba a pasar factura sobre algunos elegidos.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Davis con voz perezosa.

-No seas imprudente- le regaño Yolei.

El heredero del valor y la amistad iba a contestarle cuando la esfera se detuvo bruscamente provocando que todos salvo la digimon ángel se fueran hacia adelante, lentamente la esfera comenzó a descender hasta que se posó sobre el agua .

-Llegamos- anuncio D'arcmon mientras apuntaba hacia el frente con su cetro.

-No hay nada aquí- se quejo Mimi mientras se sobaba la cabeza por culpa del golpe que se dio cuando se detuvieron.

-Este continente está oculto- respondió la digimon.

-Por eso sólo encontré referencias sobre el- dijo Koushiro sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Ya veo porque eres el portador del conocimiento, de seguro te llevaras bien con Cherubimon.

En ese momento la esfera se disolvió hasta la mitad y adopto la forma de una góndola, frente a ellos surgió una línea de luz, esta se empezó a engrosar hasta que se formo un rectángulo de grandes dimensiones, tras detener su crecimiento la luz se apago y revelo la existencia de un muelle a unos doscientos metros de distancia, D'arcmon remó hasta este, la costa consistía en una playa de arena blanca que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, cerca del muelle había una especie de caseta de madera con un pequeño torreón de piedra y más allá se veía una especie de pueblo costero, el resto del paisaje consistía en un espeso bosque que bordeaba a la playa.

-Se suponía que nos estarían esperando- dijo con cierta molestia la digimon ángel mientras se sentaba en la arena para descansar.

-D'arcmon, ¿puedo poner este continente en mi mapa?- preguntó Koushiro.

-Eso se lo debes preguntar a la triada- respondió mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- allí está el grupo de bienvenida.

El grupo en cuestión consistía en cuatro Tapirmon y un par de Piddomon.

-Perdón por el retraso, la triada ya está reunida para recibirlos, sígannos- dijo un Tapirmon mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

El grupo camino hasta el pueblo que divisaron desde el agua y se subieron a una especie de funicular.

-Esta es la forma más rápida de llegar al castillo de la luz- dijo un Piddomon.

El viaje duro unas tres horas, durante ese periodo de tiempo D'arcmon nombro los lugares por los que iban pasando, de esta manera los elegidos pudieron ver la fortaleza del sol, las lomas de la justicia y campoesperanza, en este último lugar se erigía el castillo de la luz, el cual se divisaba desde muy lejos y, según lo que les dijo D'arcmon, se ubicaban en el mismísimo centro del continente Recovery, el castillo estaba conformado por una gran fortaleza sobre una colina, alrededor de la cual había cuatro torres principales y varias de menor tamaño (todas ella blancas) que estaban conectadas entre sí por muros del mismo color, el castillo poseía como entrada principal un portón inmenso ricamente decorado y que estaba flanqueado por un par de torreones , el tejado de las torres era de un color dorado intenso y en la punta de estos ondeaban banderines con los símbolos de la luz y la esperanza, finalmente todo el castillo estaba protegido por una gran barrera digital, avanzaron hasta la barrera, el grupo de bienvenida se despidió de ellos y D'arcmon uso el pergamino que llevaba en la mano para abrir un orificio en esta, luego que pasaron todos al interior de la barrera el orificio se cerró y caminaron hasta llegar al portón, los diseños que tenia grabado eran muy complejos y estaban decorados con piedras preciosas.

-Debo anunciar su llegada, no me tardo- les dijo la digimon ángel mientras se alejaba del grupo de elegidos y entraba al castillo por una portezuela.

-Este lugar es hermoso- dijo Hikari mientras sacaba fotos de los alrededores.

Tras esperar unos cuantos minutos el portón comenzó a abrirse lentamente, desde este salió D'arcmon, ella les hizo señas para que la siguiesen, una vez dentro del castillo pudieron ver que este tenía numerosos jardines con flores de todos los colores y un riachuelo que servía para regarlos, caminaron por un sendero de piedra hasta que llegaron a la fortaleza principal, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y entraron en ella, siguieron a la digimon ángel por un ancho pasillo hasta que llegaron a un portal de piedra con forma de arco gótico que en su parte superior tenia grabado una serie de símbolos, tras cruzar el portal entraron en un gran salón circular, frente a ellos se alzaba en el otro extremo del salón una especie de estrado con tres sillas inmensas, a ambos lados de este se alzaban graderías tras las cuales había una serie de columnas que sostenían a un techo en forma de cúpula que se alzaba a barios metros del suelo y ventanas con forma de arco gótico que permitían a la luz del sol iluminar el salón, a la derecha del estrado había una puerta de madera de grandes dimensiones, el piso del mismo estaba decorado con mármol de diversos colores y en el centro de este había una circunferencia de lapislázulis de varios metros de diámetro, D'arcmon llevo a los elegidos hasta esta circunferencia.

-Los grandes ángeles llegaran en un momento- dijo ella mientras se arreglaba el trozo de tela que caía de su turbante.

Apenas termino de decir esto una multitud de digimons apareció por el mismo portal que habían usado los elegidos y subieron a las tribunas en silencio, se abrió la puerta al lado del estrado y aparecieron los tres grandes ángeles y D'arcmon se encargaba de nombrarlos.

-Él de las largas orejas es Cherubimon, es el ángel del conocimiento y la verdad, ella es Ophanimon, es el ángel del amor y la vida, él es Seraphimon, es el ángel de la ley y el orden- decía ella a la vez que estos se sentaban en las enormes sillas del estrado.

-Saludos niños elegidos, es un honor conocerlos- dijo Ophanimon, su voz era cálida y gentil.

-¿Saben por qué están aquí?- preguntó Seraphimon.

-Para detener a los que intentan liberar al señor de la oscuridad- respondió Taichi.

-Veo que están instruidos en el tema, eso nos ahorra parte de las explicaciones- dijo Seraphimon.

-Quería pedir su permiso para agregar este continente al mapa que estoy haciendo del Digimundo- dijo Koushiro.

-No, bajo ningún motivo puedes hacerlo, eso pondría en peligro la seguridad del mismo- respondió Seraphimon.

-No entiendo porque ocultan este lugar- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo repentinamente Cherubimon-, tanto este continente como el que rigen los señores demoniacos están ocultos para la mayoría de los que habitan fuera de ellos, además los humanos no pueden abrir puertas desde su mundo en estos dos continentes.

-¿Por qué permiten que los señores demoniacos controlen un continente?- preguntó algo molesto Takeru.

Los tres grandes ángeles guardaron silencio e intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos hasta que Cherubimon volvió a hablar.

-Para que lo entiendan tendré que contarles como vencimos al señor oscuro, luego de que los señores demoniacos se vieron abrumados por el poder de ese ser maligno nos pidieron ayuda, en un principio nos negamos pero al ver la destrucción que dejaba la horda que tenía por ejercito cambiamos de parecer, aun con nuestra fuerza combinada y la ayuda de las bestias sagradas lo único que logramos fue disminuir su avance, de esta manera nos encontramos con el agua hasta el cuello, desde un extremo del Digimundo venía él en persona y desde el otro su más poderoso general, Apocalymon, pero fue en ese momento que se presento ante nosotros un Datamon con un plan que podría salvar al digimundo, su plan consistía en utilizar su más reciente creación, los emblemas, para dividir la esencia del señor de las sombras y capturarlo en los Diginúcleos de 12 valientes que estuviesen dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por este mundo, de esta forma se crearían las llamadas "piedras oscuras", cuando teníamos preparada nuestra trampa tuvimos un golpe de suerte, Apocalymon traicionó al señor oscuro y se retiro hacia el área oscura, utilizamos esta pequeña distracción para llevar al señor de las sombras hasta la trampa y logramos vencerle, lo último que nos explico ese Datamon fue que si alguna vez el ser atrapado en las piedras oscuras lograba escapar o algún otro ser amenazaba al Digimundo, los únicos que podrían utilizar los emblemas para poder detenerlo serían un grupo de niños de vuestro mundo y que cada uno debería tener un compañero digimon para poder defender este mundo, pues el vinculo entre ellos y su compañero haría que fuesen mucho más fuertes, los llamo "niños elegidos" debido a que cada uno de ellos poseería la cualidad que representaba a uno de los emblemas. Poco después de que venciésemos al señor oscuro Apocalymon regreso, estábamos demasiado débiles para enfrentarlo por lo que venció a todos los digimons en el Digimundo y nos vimos obligados a elegir a un grupo de niños para que junto a un grupo de digimons pudiesen poner fin al reino de terror de Apocalymon, por suerte no necesitamos utilizar todos los emblemas y ese primer grupo de niños elegidos logro derrotar a Apocalymon, pero luego de mucho tiempo regresó y ustedes fueron elegidos para vencerlo. Por otro lado, no luchamos contra los señores demoniacos debido a que creemos que fue esa lucha la que hizo que el señor de las sombras incrementase su poder, incluso es posible que se liberase si volviésemos a combatirlos, por esa razón firmamos un pacto de paz y ocultamos la existencia de estos dos continentes.

Luego de escuchar el origen de los emblemas y del pacto del que habían hablado D'arcmon y Boogeymon, el silencio inundo el salón hasta que Hikari lo rompió.

-Durante mi primer viaje al Digimundo mi hermano dijo que fui poseída por una entidad y que fue esta la que fuimos escogidos por ella y las copias del señor Gennai, ¿qué tiene que ver esa entidad en todo esto?.

-Esa entidad está ligada al aparato que utilizamos para atrapar al señor de las sombras, Datamon nunca nos rebelo la real naturaleza de esta y lo único que sabemos es que puede manifestarse únicamente pidiendo prestado el cuerpo de otros y que es ella la que selecciona a los que serán niños elegidos, por otra el sirviente de las bestias sagradas es una copia digital aproximada de cómo sería uno de los primeros niños elegidos cuando fuese adulto y se le encargo a él y sus copias el cuidado de ese aparato.

-Ahora debemos hablar sobre cosas más recientes, ¿qué han podido averiguar sobre los digimons que han atacado diversos lugares del Digimundo?- dijo Seraphimon.

* * *

_En alguna parte de Odaiba..._

Cuatro seres se ocultaban entre las sombras de un callejón por lo que o se podía distinguir de quienes se trataba.

-¿Falta algún sitio?- preguntó una voz femenina.

-Kotemon, tú tienes la lista- dijo una segunda voz femenina.

-Ya fuimos al Puente Arcoíris y a la bahía de Tokio, sólo falta ir a la azotea de Fuji TV- respondió una Kotemon.

-¿Para qué crees que necesitara los datos que se encuentran fragmentados en esos lugares?- preguntó la segunda voz.

-No tengo idea, pero no creo que sean para algo bueno- respondió la primera voz mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el último lugar que debían visitar.

* * *

_En alguna parte de las tierras gélidas de la isla File..._

Moriko y Hernán estuvieron siguiendo al grupo de digimons hasta que llegaron a la piedra que había encontrado Izzy.

-Entraron en ese sendero- dijo DemiDevimon.

-Sigámoslos desde los arbustos, iremos más lento pero no nos verán- dijo Hernán mientras se adentraba en el bosque que bordeaba el camino.

El sendero tenía cerca de un kilometro de longitud y terminaba frente a una montaña pequeña, en ella estaba labrada una puerta de piedra, el líder del grupo utilizo una llave para abrirla y luego de que todos entrasen se cerró.

-Esto es todo lo que necesitábamos saber, ahora regresemos- dijo Hernán mientras daba media vuelta.

-No crees que deberíamos asegurarnos de que esta es su guarida- preguntó su prima.

-No hay otra forma de entra a ese lugar y no sabemos cuántos digimons se encuentren en su interior, es demasiado riesgoso- respondió él.

-Alguien está saliendo- dijo ella mientras la puerta de piedra se habría lentamente.

Un par de Vahkmons salieron desde el interior de la montaña y estaban discutiendo cuando pasaron al lado de Hernán y Moriko.

-Hay que mover de este lugar a ese estúpido de Gennai, el amo cree que este lugar no es seguro y que los elegidos nos encontraran pronto- dijo uno de ellos.

-No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir- dijo el otro.

-La mayoría de los guardias partieron hacia la costa, si nos atacan podrían rescatarlo, nunca están de más las precauciones, lo llevaremos al continente Folder dentro de tres horas- dijo el otro mientras se alejaban del lugar por el sendero.

-¡Mierda!, es nuestra oportunidad y los demás aun no aparecen- dijo el joven mientras pateaba la nieve.

-Debe haber otra forma de entrar- dijo Moriko mientras recorría la montaña con la mirada.

-Aunque lográsemos entrar, sólo somos dos y tu digimon no pude llegar a su etapa adulta aun, aunque por otro lado...-hizo una pausa y camino hasta el borde del bosque, casi quedando frente a la puerta-, tengo una idea.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- preguntó su prima.

-Si de alguna forma lográramos entrar, sólo deberíamos encontrar a Gennai y crear una distracción para poder sácalo de allí- respondió él.

-Pero no sabemos cómo entrar- dijo Ryudamon.

-Hay un túnel allá- dijo DemiDevimon mientras se acercaba a una abertura de un par de metros de diámetro que se encontraba a unos cuatro metros del suelo.

-Podemos subir por esas rocas- dijo Hernán mientras se dirigía hacia un grupo de rocas que sobresalían y pasaban junto a la abertura.

Los cuatro escalaron las rocas y entraron en el túnel, no era más que una grita que se adentraba en la montaña, pero al otro extremo de esta se divisaba una luz blanquecina, caminaron hasta el otro extremo de la grieta y pudieron apreciar el tamaño del escondite de esos digimons, era una especie de bóveda esculpida dentro de la montaña, desde ese lugar se podían ver numerosas celdas sin techo en cuyo interior habían múltiples digimons en sus etapas infantiles, habían unos cuantos Vahkmon custodiando las celdas, pero en una de ellas había un Monochromon encadenado, Moriko observaba el lugar hasta que su vista fue atraída hacia una celda solitaria ubicada en el extremo más alejado al lugar en el que estaban.

-¿Es un humano?- preguntó en voz baja mientras señalaba el lugar en el que estaba la celda.

-No es ningún humano, ese es el señor Gennai- respondió Hernán.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó ella.

-Esto es demasiado peligroso, quiero que te escondas cerca del claro en el que estaba la puerta que abriste y te quedes allí, luego yo te encontrare usando mi digivice- dijo él con una mirada llena de seriedad.

-De acuerdo- respondió ella un tanto cabizbaja mientras caminaba hacia la salida junto a su digimon.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo su primo mientras ella se marchaba.

-Debemos liberar a ese Monochromon, pero primero encontremos la forma de bajar de aquí- le dijo a DemiDevimon luego de que estuvo seguro de que su prima había salido del túnel.

* * *

_En el continente Recovery..._

-Eso es todo lo que sabemos- dijo Koushiro tras relatar todo lo que sabían sobre esos digimons.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, portador del emblema del conocimiento- dijo Cherubimon a la vez que un CD fue flotando desde el estrado en el que se encontraba la triada hasta las manos de Izzy.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Es la información que nosotros poseemos de las creaciones de ese ser nefasto, además contiene un programa para reconocer el significado de los emblemas y algunas otras cosas más, estoy seguro de que les serán de utilidad- respondió el ángel con apariencia de conejo.

-Ahora debemos retirarnos, niños elegidos, ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Ophanimon.

-¿No van a hacer nada?- preguntó Takeru con cierta desilusión.

-Debemos hablar con las cuatro bestias sagradas antes de realizar cualquier acción- respondió Seraphimon.

-Necesitamos volver a la isla File, pero el viaje es demasiado lento, ¿existe una forma más rápida de llegar hasta allá?- preguntó Taichi.

-Claro que existe una forma más rápida, quédense en donde están, ¿a qué parte de la isla File necesitan llegar?- preguntó Ophanimon.

-A las tierras gélidas- respondió Yamato.

En ese momento la circunferencia de lapislázulis comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de color, recordando vagamente a la luz que llevo a Tai y a los demás elegidos hasta el digimundo por primera vez, luego la luz aumento su intensidad para luego ir atenuándose, cuando el brillo había desaparecido por completo los elegidos ya no estaban en el salón.

* * *

_En la azotea de Fuji TV..._

-Ya terminamos de recoger los datos, Datamon.

-Excelente, vengan al escondite principal, pronto alguien más se unirá a su grupo- respondió el digimon desde la pantalla de un aparato similar a un reloj de pulsera para luego cerrar la transmisión.

-¿Alguien más?.

-No me importa quién sea mientras no entorpezca nuestra labor, regresemos al digimundo.

* * *

En la Isla File...

La tarde estaba comenzando cuando los jóvenes elegidos aparecieron frente a la señal que habían encontrado.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Sora.

-A mi me pareció divertido- dijo Mimi mientras comenzaban a caminar por el sendero.

Caminaron por este hasta que Hikari pidió un tiempo para descansar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Takeru luego de ver que su cara estaba un tanto roja.

-No es nada- respondió ella, pero luego comenzó a toser.

-Pescaste un resfriado, creo que deberíamos volver a nuestro mundo- dijo el rubio menor.

-Estas comportándote como mi hermano, sólo es un poco de tos- respondió ella un tanto enojada.

-Sólo estaba preocupado, no me gusta la idea de que enfermes si yo lo puedo evitar.

La castaña lo quedo mirando durante un tiempo hasta que su mirada se suavizo.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- le dijo al oído.

El rubio se puso rojo al oír eso pero trato de que no se le notara, estaba pensando en una respuesta inteligente cuando el mayor de los Yagami los interrumpió.

-Par de tortolitos, debemos seguir caminando, según parece Hernán se nos adelanto.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Takeru.

-Me acaba de enviar un mensaje, según parece encontró al señor Gennai, lo tienen oculto dentro de una montaña ubicada al final de este sendero- respondió el castaño.

Los jóvenes elegidos llegaron hasta la montaña que servía de guarida a sus enemigos al mismo tiempo que un grupo de tres Vahkmon abría la puerta para salir, rápidamente los elegidos hicieron digievolucionar a sus digimons para enfrentar a los Vahkmon, los tres digimons apenas si pudieron dar batalla y en menos de cinco minutos la entrada estaba despejada.

-Dijo que Gennai estaba en el extremo opuesto de la entrada- dijo Yamato.

Estaban llegando a la zona de las celdas cuando un temblor sacudió la montaña y vieron a Devimon pasar frente a ellos a unos veinte metros de distancia, tras él iba un grupo de digimons en sus primeras etapas.

-¡Estamos aquí!- gritaron los elegidos.

El digimon demonio retrocedió hasta verlos y se acerco.

-Hay que sacar a estos digimons, parece que este lugar colapsara y aun quedan algunos prisioneros de este lado de las celdas- les dijo mientras señalaba el lugar del que hablaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Jou.

-Liberamos a un Monochromon para poder distraer a los guardias y así liberar a Gennai, pero en medio de la confusión uno de los pilares principales fue dañado y eso está haciendo que todo este corriendo el riesgo de venirse abajo, él me mando a rescatar a los digimons mientras buscaba una forma de liberar a Gennai, en ese momento Hernán apareció desde uno de los pasillos.

-Es bueno verlos aquí- dijo con voz agitada.

-¿Y Gennai?- preguntó Daisuke.

-No pude abrir su celda, me estaban persiguiendo, pero creo que los perdí- respondió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Debemos ir por él, ¿dónde estaba?- dijo Takeru.

-Síganme, es por aquí.

El grupo de elegidos llego hasta donde se encontraba atrapado Gennai, el sirviente de las bestias sagradas estaba en una jaula, la cual estaban subiendo a un carro para sacarlo de ese lugar, él estaba aparentemente inconsciente, amordazado y sus manos estaban encadenadas a los barrotes de la jaula.

-Garurumon, córtales el paso- dijo el portador de la amistad.

En un parpadeo el digimon lobo estaba frente al grupo de digimons que intentaba escapar, al mismo tiempo fueron rodeados por el resto de los digimons de los elegidos , pero en ese momento los temblores se hicieron más fuertes, el suelo se abrió cerca de donde estaba Garurumon haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio, el grupo de digimons que custodiaban el carro aprovecho esto, avanzaron con carro y todo, atropellando al digimon de la amistad y haciendo que este volviera a ser un Gabumon.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- dijo Matt mientras ayudaba a su digimon a levantarse.

El piso comenzó a temblar con mayor intensidad a la vez que partes del teco comenzaban a caer.

-Yo los seguiré y luego me reuniré con ustedes- dijo Hernán mientras saltaba un montón de escombros y comenzaba a correr en la dirección que tomaron sus enemigos, a su lado iba DemiDevimon.

Tai intento detenerlo pero el colapso inminente del lugar lo freno.

-Salgamos de aquí - dijo mientras el grupo corría hacia la salida.

* * *

_En el escondite de Moriko..._

-Se está tardando demasiado, deberíamos ir a ver- dijo ella a su compañero.

-Alguien se acerca- dijo Ryudamon.

Ella subió a la copa de un árbol mientras su digimon se escondía entre unas arbustos en la base del mismo.

-Estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo- dijo una voz mientras el sonido de unos pasos indicaba que se acercaba.

-Mi digivice señala que hay alguien por allá- dijo una voz femenina.

-Pero no es uno de ellos, no parece ser muy fuerte- dijo la otra voz mientras entraban en el claro.

Eran un digimon rojo con forma de dinosaurio y una joven de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos color café, su piel estaba levemente tostada, usaba unos jeans azules, una camiseta roja y un gorro andino de varios colores.

-Da igual, quizás nos pueda ayudar- dijo ella mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

Moriko iba a descender del árbol cuando la rama en la que se estaba apoyando se rompió, ella lanzo un grito y cayó encima de su compañero.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó la joven mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Estoy bien- respondió la niña mientras se ponía de pie y revisaba que su compañero no estuviese lastimado.

-¿Estás sola?.

-No, mi primo me acompaña, él es uno de los niños elegidos originales- respondió ella con un aire de orgullo.

-¿Pero dónde están mis modales?, mucho gusto, me llamo Laura y él es Guilmon- dijo la joven.

-Yo soy Moriko y el es Ryudamon- dijo ella mientras señalaba a su aun algo aturdido compañero digimon.

-Están cerca de aquí- dijo el digimon rojo.

-¿A quién buscas?- preguntó Moriko.

-Estamos buscando a los niños elegidos de Japón, ¿tu primo tiene un colgante como este?- dijo Laura mientras le enseñaba la etiqueta con un emblema de color azul turquesa con el dibujo de un trisquel que llevaba colgada en el cuello.

-También tiene uno de esos, pero es de otro color- respondió Moriko.

-¿Sabes en dónde está él ahora?.

-Si, es por aquí- dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el escondite que habían descubierto.

* * *

_En el escondite de las tierras gélidas..._

Los elegidos lograron salir de la montaña en el mismo instante en que el techo colapso por completo haciendo que una gran polvareda saliese desde la puerta de piedra al exterior, los elegidos comenzaron a toser por culpa del polvo.

-¿Creen que haya logrado salir?- preguntó Yolei.

-Según mi digivice se está alejando de aquí- respondió Koushiro.

Los digimons a los que habían rescatado estaban dándoles las gracias cuando un anciano apareció de la nada junto a un Clockmon y se les acerco.

-Saludos, héroes legendarios, necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo el anciano.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Daisuke.

-Pueden llamarme Watchman, no hay tiempo para explicaciones, deben venir conmigo ahora- dijo el anciano.

Antes de que alguno de los elegidos pudiese decir algo, el Clockmon que acompañaba al viejo hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y todos los elegidos, junto a sus compañeros digimons desaparecieron al igual que el viejo y su digimon, al ver esto los digimons rescatados huyeron y fueron liderados por el Monochromon, pasaron un par de minutos y el grupo de elegidos reapareció en el lugar.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Tai mientras felicitaba a Agumon.

-A mi me alegro saber que había sido de Ryo- dijo Ken.

-A mi me gusto conocer a todos eso elegidos- dijo Mimi mientras inconscientemente llevaba una sus manos a la cabeza, para luego comprobar que ya no tenía su viejo sombrero.

-Creo que las cosas serán más sencillas ahora, después de todo soy el líder de líderes- dijo el portador del valor.

-Parece que a alguien se le subieron los humos a la cabeza- dijo Sora riéndose.

En ese momento apareció un Guilmon desde el bosque contiguo.

-¡Los encontré!- dijo este mientras les daba la espalda.

-Debe de haber ocurrido un problema con el regreso de Takato a su universo- dijo Koushiro.

-Guilmon, ¿esta Takato contigo?- preguntó Hikari.

-Yo no conozco a ningún Takato- respondió el digimon rojo.

-Ese no es el mismo Guilmon que conocimos, la voz de este es más grave- dijo Takeru.

En ese momento la D-Terminal de todos recibió un mensaje.

_"Subieron a Gennai en un barco, pero logre esconderme adentro"_- leyó Yamato en voz alta.

-Él solía hacer cosas como esas- dijo Laura mientras salía del bosque junta a Moriko.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Me llamo Laura González y soy la portadora del emblema de la unión.

* * *

**Espero que no les pareciese latero, buena parte de lo narrado tendra gran importancia en el futuro por lo que quise que quedara lo mejor detallado posible, el siguiente capítulo se titulara "Rescate y perdida parte 2: Odio".  
**

******Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Rescate y perdida II

**Notas del autor: **Tras superar algunos problemas técnicos y una criris creativa les traigo un nuevo cap.**  
**

Por razones de espacio me limito a decir que los elegidos en este capítulo utilizan la misma ropa que en la película Hurricane Touchdown! & Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogo

___«_pensamientos___»_

_"cosas escritas/leidas"  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenecen mis OCs, tanto Digimon como sus personajes no._

* * *

**Rescate y perdida parte 2: Odio**

-Me llamo Laura González y soy la portadora del emblema de la unión.

-Los hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo- añadió Guilmon.

Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que Tai habló.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Taichi Yagami.

El resto de los elegidos se fue presentando hasta que el silencio se volvió a apoderara del lugar.

-Ella estaba en el mismo grupo de elegidos que mi primo- dijo Moriko mientras se acercaba a Iori para hablar sobre los digimons a los que había seguido junto a su primo.

-Él nunca nos dijo que tuvieses un emblema- dijo Koushiro mientras probaba el programa que le había entregado Cherubimon.

-Lo obtuve hace unos meses atrás...- en ese momento llego otro mensaje.

_"No me encontraran en donde estoy, apenas toquemos tierra les avisaremos"_- leyó Tai, después de esto el portador del valor le envió otro para que supiese de la aparición de Laura.

-A él siempre le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, yo no me preocuparía- añadió Laura, su vista se centro los pedazos de roca derrumbada detrás de los demás elegidos- ¿qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó.

-Es una historia un tanto larga, para empezar...- Koushiro fue resumiendo lo que había ocurrido y hablaron sobre diversas experiencias que habían vivido en el Digimundo mientras caminaban en dirección a la puerta que habían usado para entrar al Digimundo, en esta ocasión sus digimons los siguieron a su mundo, Mimi y Yamato se despidieron del resto y caminaron hacia las puertas que habían usado- y eso es todo lo que ha pasado- dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que terminaba de instalar los programas que le dio el digimon ángel/conejo.

-Por cierto, ¿quién te pidió que nos buscaras?- preguntó Jou.

-El señor Gennai se contacto conmigo hace unos cuatro meses, estaba empacando unas cosas para mudarnos desde Yamaguchi hacia Tokio cuando recibí un correo de parte de él, me dijo que el Digimundo me necesitaba nuevamente pero que para ayudarlo debía encontrar mi emblema, el cual estaba en alguna parte del continente Folder, y buscarlos a ustedes, él no podría ayudarme porque lo estaban persiguiendo pero le había entregado una etiqueta a Lord HolyAngemon, mi hermano menor tenía un D-3 desde que conoció a su digimon, por lo que no tuve problemas para llegar al Digimundo, hablé con Lord HolyAngemon y me entrego la etiqueta, luego de unas semanas encontré el emblema y una Babamon me explico su significado. Los habría encontrado antes de no haber sido por el ataque de unos extraños digimons en Folder, tuve que ocuparme de ellos primero.

Al escuchar esto el portador del conocimiento busco una imagen en su base de datos y se la mostro a ella.

-¿Se parecían a estos?- preguntó.

-Son ellos, nunca supe cómo se llamaban- respondió ella al mismo tiempo que comenzó a sonar el celular en su bolsillo y comenzó a hablar en español- me tengo que ir, por cierto... ¿en qué parte de Japón estamos?- preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-Estamos en Odaiba, ¿en qué parte de Tokio vives?- dijo Yolei.

-En Shibuya.

-No está muy lejos de aquí.

-Que alivio, ¿nos juntamos mañana para seguir discutiendo esto?.

De esta manera acordaron reunirse en la torre de Tokio durante la tarde aprovechando que era Sábado, Moriko se fue junto con Laura y le explico lo sucedido a sus padres.

* * *

_En alguna parte del Océano digital..._

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, no entiendo porque estas tan tranquilo- dijo DemiDevimon.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos estado en situaciones como esta?- le preguntó su compañero mientras se acomodaba entre unas cajas para dormir.

-Varias..., ¡pero nunca en una como esta!.

-Baja la voz y no seas miedoso, nada va a pasar.

El silencio se instauro en el lugar hasta que el digimon murciélago volvió a hablar.

-¿Pensaste en lo que le dirás cuando la veas?.

-Sí, la saludare y veremos que ocurre, han pasado casi tres años y creo que hay que cerrar este tema.

-Entonces... ¿te disculparas?.

-No seguiré hablando de esto, que duermas bien- dijo mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos

-Igual tú.

* * *

_En alguna parte del Digimundo..._

-Datamon, aquí están los datos que nos pediste- dijo una silueta apenas distinguible bajo la luz de una lámpara.

-Déjalos sobre la mesa, ahora deben esperar nuevas instrucciones- respondió el aludido sin quitar la vista de un monitor.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?- preguntó una segunda silueta.

-No es de tu incumbencia, humana- respondió usando un tono despectivo en la última palabra.

-Tú has hecho que sea de nuestra incumbencia- dijo la primera silueta con cierto enojo.

-Si ustedes dos realmente piensan salir de esto dejaran de hacer preguntas, mi señor dice que no son de fiar, quizás debamos refrescar sus memorias.

-¡No!, ya entendimos, no les hagas daño.

-Bien, recuerda que siempre les estamos vigilando, pueden irse.

Las cuatro siluetas salieron de la habitación, caminaron por un pasillo y entraron en un dormitorio bien iluminado, revelando que eran un par de niñas de la misma edad de Kari y sus respectivos digimons, una Kotemon y otro digimon con apariencia de pájaro.

-¿Crees que nos dejaran en paz algún día?- preguntó una de las niñas a la otra.

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esta, Corvumon***** y Kotemon ya pueden digievolucionar, y Datamon dijo que faltaba poco para que alguien más llegase para ayudarnos, ahora debemos descansar, mañana será un día pesado, buenas noches- respondió la aludida mientras se colocaba un pijama.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre la ciudad cuando el grupo de elegidos se reunió frente a la torre de Tokio, Mimi pudo reunirse con ellos entrando al digimundo esa noche y saliendo por una puerta que Kari había abierto para ella, quedándose a dormir en el departamento de los Yagami, de esta forma los únicos que faltaban eran Matt, Davis, Laura y Jou, mientras los esperaban Izzy no se separaba de su computador portátil hasta que se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración y apago el aparato.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- le preguntó Tai.

El pelirrojo se frotó los ojos y luego miro a su amigo.

-La puerta se está comportado de manera extraña, ayer podía abrirla usando mi digivice, pero ahora no puedo y no encuentro el motivo, casi no he dormido por culpa de ello- respondió mientras bostezaba.

El teléfono de Sora sonó, ella se fue hasta un lugar con menos ruido y después de hablar un par de minutos volvió al lugar donde estaba el grupo.

-Matt llamó para avisar que no podrá venir- avisó la pelirroja.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo Laura, acompañada por Guilmon, mientras se acercaban al grupo. Su vestimenta consistía en unos jeans grises, unas zapatillas blancas, una camiseta del Liverpool F.C. y un bolso morral, llevaba su digivice sujeto a su cinturón.

-No te preocupes, aun no han llegado todos- dijo Kari mientras ella, Yolei y Sora se acercaban para hablar con la recién llegada.

-¿Podrías contarnos más sobre ti?, si no te incomoda- preguntó Yolei.

-Para nada, supongo que ya saben sobre la primera vez que fui al Digimundo, después de que Guilmon regreso al mundo digital seguí con mi vida normal, casi un año después de vivir esa aventura mi familia se mudo al Reino Unido por motivos laborales, un año y medio después nos mudamos a Japón, participe en la pelea final contra MaloMyotismon y poco después nos mudamos a Tokio.

Continuaron platicando sobre diversos temas hasta que Daisuke apareció, el líder de la segunda generación estaba más callado de lo normal y parecía estar en otro mundo hasta que Ken le habló.

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó el castaño.

-Te preguntaba si te pasaba algo- respondió el portador de la bondad.

-No me pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando.

-Esta así porque Jun se ha estado comportando diferente durante las últimas semanas- añadió DemiVeemon.

Daisuke miró a su compañero con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y eso te tiene así?- preguntó Ken.

-Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera, dice que conoció a alguien, pero no se comporta igual que cuando estaba obsesionada con Yamato, incluso ha dejado de molestarme.

En ese momento se escucho la risa de Yolei y Hikari, esto hizo que se percataran de que los demás habían escuchado su conversación.

-¡Daisuke tiene celos de hermano!- dijo la pelimorada.

-¡No es eso!- respondió el aludido.

-Sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

Y así se llevaron un buen tiempo discutiendo hasta que Takeru los interrumpió.

-Vamos Davis, hasta en eso te pareces a Tai.

-Que no son celos..., sólo se me hace raro verla así de tranquila.

Taichi miro el reloj de su digivice y soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué sucede?, hermano.

-Jou se ha retrasado, él siempre es puntual.

-¿Y?.

-Sólo fue una idea loca que tuve, nada importante.

La portadora de la luz iba a preguntarle qué había pensado pero en ese momento llego Jou.

-Lamento el retraso, tuve que hacer otra cosa antes.

Los elegidos comenzaron a planear que hacer cuando supiesen la ubicación en la que se encontraba el señor Gennai, mientras hacían esto Koushiro recibió un mensaje de Hernán.

"_Hemos tocado tierra, todo me hace pensar que estamos en el continente Folder"_- leyó el pelirrojo.

-No perdamos más el tiempo y rescatemos a Gennai- dijo Tai a la vez que alzaba su Digivice, pero Izzy lo detuvo.

-Recuerda que la puerta se está comportando de forma extraña.

-No perdemos nada intentándolo- repuso el castaño.

-En ese caso debería ser yo quien abra la puerta, si regresaron a Folder deberíamos hablar con Lord HolyAngemon, él nos ayudara - dijo Laura

Dicho esto la castaña acerco su digivice a la pantalla de la computadora portátil y esta vez la puerta se abrió, los elegidos aparecieron frente a un castillo.

-Ese es el Castillo del Ángel Sagrado, debemos seguir este sendero- dijo la portadora de la unión al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Cuando estaban a unos trescientos metros de la entrada notaron la existencia de una especie de muralla a un costado del camino y cuando estuvieron frente a esta pudieron apreciar que era un muro tallado que mostraba a un grupo de humanos y digimons.

-¿Son ustedes?- preguntó Mimi.

-Sí, hicieron este muro poco antes de que regresáramos a nuestro mundo, esa de allí soy yo- respondió Laura.

-¿Y quién es él?- preguntó Yolei mientras señalaba a un joven que aparecía abrazando a Laura.

-Es Hernán, fuimos novios- respondió ella mientras miraba al muro.

-No quise incomodarte- dijo la pelimorada luego de notar la forma en la que la castaña miraba esa imagen.

-No te disculpes, eso fue hace casi tres años, cambiando de tema, la niña con la que llegue anoche dijo que era su prima y que vivía con ellos, pero no me dijo el por qué.

-No conozco todos los detalles pero te contare lo que se- dijo la pelimorada.

* * *

_En alguna costa del continente Folder..._

-No hay guardias, podemos salir de aquí- dijo DemiDevimon a la vez que salían de su escondite.

-Si tenemos suerte aun no se habrán llevado a Gennai.

Caminaron hacia el lugar en el que habían puesto la jaula, pero cuando llegaron la encontraron vacía.

-Dejaron un rastro en la arena, debemos reunirnos con el resto, no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces- dijo el castaño mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó su compañero.

-Estamos en la Bahía de los Salvadores, pero al parecer no hay ningún digimon acuático, seguramente los capturaron- respondió el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?.

-Lo más seguro es que Laura los llevara hasta el Castillo del Ángel Sagrado, de todas formas les enviare un mensaje.

* * *

_En alguna parte del Digimundo..._

El sol ingresaba al dormitorio de las jóvenes por un tragaluz, una de ellas miraba su reloj de pulsera mientras las digimons entraban con el desayuno.

-Despierta hermana.

-Quiero dormir un poco más- respondió la otra aun con los ojos cerrados y voz perezosa.

- Datamon vino en la mañana y nos dio el día libre, dice que podemos ir a nuestro mundo junto con nuestros digimons.

La otra joven se levanto, vistió y tomó desayuno lo más rápido que pudo.

-Estoy lista, mamá y papá estarán felices de vernos.

-Vámonos ya, debemos volver antes de que anochezca.

* * *

_Frente al Castillo del Ángel Sagrado..._

El grupo se encontraba frente a las puertas del castillo, pero nadie abrió el portón.

-Es extraño- dijo Laura.

-¿Qué cosa es extraña?- preguntó Ken.

-Lo normal sería que un grupo de guardias o que le mismo Lord HolyAngemon hubiese llegado a nuestro encuentro varios metros atrás- respondió la portadora de la unión.

-Quizás están durmiendo una siesta- dijo Daisuke.

El grupo lo quedo mirando.

-¿Qué?.

En ese momento una puerta se abrió y de ella salió un Gabumon, el digimon camino hasta el grupo.

-Hola Gabumon, ¿cómo has estado?.

-Hola Laura, he estado bien, si vienes a hablar con Lord HolyAngemon tendrás que esperarlo, partió esta mañana hacia el Valle de los Dragones.

El líder de los elegidos carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar, el Gabumon se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Discúlpenme, soy el mayordomo de Lord HolyAngemon, ¿quiénes son ustedes?.

-Somos los niños elegidos- respondió Tai.

-Los que derrotaron a los Dark Masters y salvaron al digimundo más de una vez- añadió Laura.

El Gabumon parpadeo un par de veces y luego salió de su asombro.

-Entren y pónganse cómodos, le hare saber que han venido a verlo- dijo mientras les hacía señas para que lo siguieran, pero una voz que apenas se oía los detuvo.

-¡Esperen!- dijo DemiDevimon mientras llegaba volando hasta ellos con un digivice en una de sus patas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron todos luego de notar que venía solo.

DemiDevimon descansó un momento para recuperar el aliento y luego comenzó a hablar.

-Veníamos hacia acá cuando nos atacó un grupo de esos digimons, tenían un aparato que no me permitió digievolucionar y sólo estaban internados en el digivice, por esa razón Hernán me lo entrego y dejo que lo capturaran, tienen su base en la Bahía de los Salvadores, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Ahora que podemos alcanzar el nivel mega no podrán vencernos- dijo Taichi.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- le preguntó Mimi a Izzy luego de notar el cambio en su semblante.

-Lo que me inquieta es que ahora estén internados en los digivices- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Podremos despejar todas esas dudas luego de rescatarlo, llévanos hasta donde está su base- dijo Laura mientras comenzaba a seguir al digimon murciélago.

Durante el trayecto el grupo se dedico a planear lo que harían una vez que llegasen a su destino.

-Creo que sería mejor que yo guardase eso, lo esconderé en mi bolso- le dijo Laura a DemiDevimon mientras señalaba el digivice que este tenía en una pata.

-Tómalo- dijo el digimon.

-Casi lo olvido, DemiDevimon encontré algo que te interesara saber- dijo Koushiro.

El digimon se acerco hasta el portador del conocimiento para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-Encontré el significado del emblema de Hernán, es el emblema de la perseverancia.

-Perseverancia- dijo DemiDevimon más para sí mismo, después de un momento de silencio le agradeció al pelirrojo la información y se fue volando hasta la parte frontal del grupo.

Estaban acercándose al lugar en el que se encontraban los barcos cuando un grupo de Kraatmon los embosco, lanzando una especie de redes sobre ellos antes de que pudiesen si quiera reaccionar.

-Digievoluciona Agumon- grito Tai.

-No puedo, me siento débil- respondió el dinosaurio naranja.

En ese momento uno de los Kraatmon se acerco a ellos con una especie de cubo de color negro mientras le ordenaba al resto que les quitasen los digivices.

_«Eso debe ser lo que les impide digievolucionar»_ pensó el Izzy mientras eran arrastrados hacia una cueva.

Dentro de esta pudieron ver una especie de laboratorio con varias maquinas y una gran computadora al otro extremo de la entrada, en medio de ese lugar había una jaula, que era custodiada por unos veinte Kraatmon, y dentro de esta se encontraban el señor Gennai y Hernán, abrieron la puerta de esta y los sacaron de las redes para que entrasen en esta, el grupo de jóvenes se sentó en el suelo y miraron a quien pretendían rescatar.

-Jóvenes elegidos, me alegro de verlos aunque sea de esta forma- saludo el sirviente de las bestias sagradas.

-Dentro de un momento los atenderá mi señor Datamon- dijo repentinamente uno de los Kraatmon mientras dejaba los digivices sobre una mesa a unos veinte metro de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Un Datamon?, creo que nos debes una explicación Gennai, pensé que sólo nos enfrentaríamos a esos digimons- dijo Taichi mientras señalaba a sus captores.

-No tuve tiempo de confirmar si había alguien más involucrado en las desapariciones- respondió el aludido.

Continuaron hablando sobre lo que sabían durante unos veinte minutos, durante ese periodo de tiempo Laura y Hernán apenas si se habían hablado, la castaña alcanzo a decirle que tenía el digivice de él antes que el ruido de una puerta hiciese que todos se centraran en el digimon que se acercaba a ellos.

-Es un honor tenerlos en persona, apaga esa cosa, no pueden digievolucionar sin los digivices- dijo un Datamon mientras paseaba su mirada por el rostro de cada elegido- y veo que tienen algunas de mis creaciones, ¿vienen a devolverlos?- centró su vista en los emblemas.

-El Datamon que creó los emblemas se sacrifico por el Digimundo- contestó Taichi poniéndose de pie.

-Así que los muy malditos inventaron esa historia- dijo Datamon más para sí mismo que para sus prisioneros.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿quiénes inventaron una historia?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo confundido por las palabras del digimon.

-¿De verdad piensas que un grupo de digimons se sacrificaría por el Digimundo a sabiendas de que quedaría atrapado junto al ser oscuro más poderoso de todos?, la maquina estaba diseñada para usar parte de la energía de cada Gran ángel y Señor demoniaco , pero los muy malditos ocuparon a los que me ayudaron a fabricarla y a mí mismo para no tener que sacrificar su poder.

Los elegidos y Gennai se quedaron en silencio luego de escuchar la versión de Datamon.

-Pero...- Mimi intento decir algo pero el digimon la interrumpió.

-Pero nada, acaso creías que todo ocurre como te lo cuentan - hizo una pausa- pero no todo fue tan malo, por lo menos logramos escapar.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Jou.

-Gracias a ese par de idiotas, Apocalymon y MaloMyotismon ni se dieron cuenta de que con todo el desequilibrio que causaban no hacían otra cosa que debilitare el sello de las piedras, ahora que mi señor esta libre podre rescatar a los digimons que están atrapados en la piedras oscuras y de paso conseguir nuestra venganza.

-¿En verdad crees que te ayudara a liberarlos y que podrás enfrentarte a la triada celeste o a las bestias sagradas?- preguntó Gennai.

-Y yo que pensé que eras más inteligente, él sin dudas me ayudara y, por otro lado, no voy a luchar contra ellos, perdería, yo voy a joderlos, incluso uno de los elegidos me ayudara, hemos encontrado un reemplazante así que ya no te necesitamos, portador de la perseverancia.

DemiDevimon se acerco a su compañero y le explico que ese era el significado de su emblema.

-¿Pretendías que te ayudara sin que me diese cuenta?- pregunto el castaño.

-En realidad pensábamos utilizarte como aliado, ya que existe una leyenda que habla de un elegido que traicionará al resto.

-Claro, te ayudare gustoso- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eso ya no importa, al final terminaste siendo una decepción.

Al ver el rostro de los elegidos Datamon supo que había conseguido lo que buscaba.

-Se los explicare, lo primero que intentamos fue acercarte a nosotros mediante tu digimon, ¿en verdad pensaste que era normal que él fuera así?, tratamos de encontrar a todos los digimons de los elegidos pero Gennai y sus copias los ocultaron muy bien, pero bueno, es increíble lo que se puede lograr alterando a un digihuevo, pero aun así su naturaleza se sobrepuso a ello, decidimos volver a intentarlo después comprobar que encontraste un emblema.

-Esa voz... eras tú.

-Casi acertaste, ese fue mi señor, él trato de persuadirte pero resulto que tu maldito emblema era el de la perseverancia y eso, sumado a que encontraste a otros niños elegidos, dificulto las cosas, pero luego apareció una oportunidad de oro, volvieron a su mundo y su grupo se dividió, por alguna razón tu digimon se quedó contigo pero no fue algo importante, sólo tuvimos que hacer algunos ajustes y entonces iniciamos nuestro plan para quebrantar tu espíritu y así influir sobre ti.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó el portador de la perseverancia con voz titubeante.

-Lo más sencillo fue alegarte de tu "amiguita"- dijo mientras señalaba a Laura- en realidad casi todo lo hicieron ustedes, sólo tuve que modificar algunos correos electrónicos y cortar algunas llamadas.

-¿Por qué me eligieron?- preguntó con notorio enojo en su voz.

-No creas que eres muy importante, te elegimos porque estabas solo cuando encontraste tu emblema, si no hubiese sido así habríamos buscado a otro, pero eso no fue todo, el resto fue mucho más divertido. No bastó con separarlos, así que decidimos ser más directos...- lanzo una leve carcajada y miro a los elegidos con ojos llenos de malicia- los cuerpos en llamas son tan entretenidos de ver..., y más aun cuando caen desde varios metros.

Hernán apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y cerró los ojos luego de comprender esas palabras, Datamon sonrió de satisfacción al ver esto.

-Aunque no fue tan divertido como matar lentamente a esa vieja, hubieses visto su rostro cuando comenzó a quedarse sin aire fue... memorable.

-¡Cuando salga de aquí ni tu señor podrá protegerte!.

-Claro, claro, yo tengo sus digivices.

-Pero tus ayudantes no saben contar.

El digimon desvió la mirada hacia le mesa junto a él y conto el número de dispositivos para luego mirar la jaula en la que estaban los elegidos y sus digimons.

-Pásame mi digivice- le dijo a Laura tratando de controlar su enojo.

Ella se lo paso y lo miro con tristeza.

-Tú eres la causa de todo esto, ¡sirve de algo una puta vez!- dijo mientras sacaba su emblema y lo acercaba a su digivice.

El emblema comenzó a brillar con una luz verde tan oscura que casi era negra, el portador del valor sabia por experiencia propia lo que iba a pasar.

-Debes tranquilizarte, estas forzando la digievolución- grito Tai mientras le sujetaba un hombro.

-¡¿Que me tranquilice?!, tú escuchaste lo que me ha hecho y quieres que me tranquilice- dijo mientras se liberaba del agarre de Taichi.

DemiDevimon quedo envuelto por una especie de niebla del mismo color que la luz del emblema y esta comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, rompiendo la jaula y por ende liberando a los elegidos, los cuales quedaron tirados en el suelo, cuando la niebla se disipó pudieron ver al enorme digimon en el que se había convertido DemiDevimon.

-Es un MarineDevimon- dijo Takeru mientras se ponía de pie.

Datamon dio unos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a huir mientras los Kraatmon distraían a los elegidos, uno de ellos intento acercarse al cubo que usaron para neutralizar a los demás digimons pero MarineDevimon lo aplasto junto con el aparato y comenzó a atacar a los demás Kraatmon, en ese momento se escucho la voz de Datamon proveniente de unos altoparlantes.

-Este es mi regalo de despedida- dijo mientras se cortaba la comunicación, segundos después una serie de explosiones hicieron que el lugar comenzara a derrumbarse.

-Hay que salir de aquí- gritó Tai mientras se acercaba a Hernán.

-Sólo necesito un momento- respondió Koushiro mientras conectaba su computadora portátil a la gran computadora de Datamon, el resto de los elegidos y Gennai estaban concentrados en la pelea contra los digimons oscuros.

-¡Acaba con ellos, no tengas compasión!- le gritaba Hernán a MarineDevimon mientras este se enfrentaba a los Kraatmon, su emblema ahora era completamente negro.

-Debemos irnos- dijo Taichi mientras lo agarraba de un hombro.

-Yo me quedare hasta el final, no dejare que ese hijo de puta se escape- se soltó del agarre y comenzó a correr en dirección a la puerta que Datamon usó para escapar.

Tai intento alcanzarlo pero un Kraatmon cayó frente a él y casi lo golpeó, el portador del valor dirigió su vista hacia MarineDevimon y luego hacia Agumon.

-Agumon detén a MarineDevimon.

Agumon digievolucionó en Greymon y comenzó a luchar con el digimon demonio, pero este, al ser un digimon perfeccionado, apenas si tuvo que esforzarse para hacerle frente, los demás elegidos habían hecho digievolucionar a sus compañeros para luchar contra los Kraatmon.

-Ayúdalo Lillymon - grito Mimi.

La digimon hada usó su cañón de flores para distraerlo, el digimon demonio intento atraparla con sus tentáculos pero ella los esquivó y logro acercase al cuello del digimon.

-¡Collar de flores!- un collar de flores apareció en el cuello de MarineDevimon y comenzó a purificarlo.

El digimon cayó de rodillas y empezó a disminuir su tamaño, finalmente volvió a ser un DemiDevimon y se encontraba aturdido, pero antes de que pudieran ayudarlo los Kraatmon utilizaron una especie de bombas de humo, toda la cueva quedo a oscuras y cuando la nube se disipó el digimon murciélago ya no estaba, Lillymon giro su cabeza en busca de alguno de sus enemigos pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que en el lugar ya no estaba ninguno de ellos, toda una sección del techo comenzó a desmoronarse.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Izzy mientras desconectaba su computadora.

El grupo corrió hasta la salida y poco después de que el último de ellos saliera la cueva colapso.

-Faltan el portador de la perseverancia y su digimon- dijo Gennai luego de ver al grupo.

Tai les explico lo que sucedió en la cueva cuando trató de detenerlo.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que logre que lo maten- dijo Laura con voz preocupada.

-Encontré la ubicación de las piedras oscuras, podríamos...- dijo Koushiro peor fue interrumpido por el señor Gennai.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre esto en un lugar más seguro, síganme.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios.**

***Corvumon es uno de mis digimons originales, es un digimon novato con apariencia de pájaro, sus plumas son de color negro y su nombre proviene del Latín "Corvus" que significa cuervo, sus ataques son:  
**

**Nube tóxica: Una nube surge de sus manos y debilita a todo ser que tenga contacto con ella.  
**

**Garras de cuervo: Salta hacia su objetivo y utiliza las garras de sus pies y manos para herirlo.  
**

**Una idea aproximada de como se ve pueden visitar este enlace de deviantart: /?q=corvumon#/d5rxb9p  
**

**Nos leemos luego.  
**


	6. El extraño de la capucha

**Notas del autor: Aqui esta un nuevo capítulo, me gustaria saber si les gustan los capítulos de esta longitud.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogo

___«_pensamientos___»_

_"cosas escritas/leidas"  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenecen mis OCs, tanto Digimon como sus personajes no._

* * *

** El extraño de la capucha**

-¡Se lleva la piedra!- gritó Mimi.

-¡Debemos detenerlo!- dijo Tai mientras corrían por un sendero en una espesa selva tras un sujeto con capucha negra.

-No aguantará mucho corriendo con esa armadura encima- agregó Yamato.

Para todos esas tres semanas luego de lo ocurrido en el continente Folder habían sido muy extrañas, el portador del conocimiento comenzó a recordar lo que les había dicho Gennai mientras se quedaba rezagado.

_Flashback:_

Los elegidos seguían al sirviente de las Bestias Sagradas, habían viajado hasta la isla File montados en Imperialdramon y ahora caminaban por un sendero pero se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un lago, Gennai comenzó, para desconcierto de los jóvenes, a caminar de un lado a otro cerca de la orilla del lago mientras miraba el piso, después de unos minutos él recogió una rama y sacó una especie de medallón, introdujo la rama por un agujero en el mismo y en ese momento las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse y de estas surgió un pequeño montículo con una especie de compuerta en su cima, Gennai se acercó a esta estructura seguido por el resto y usando el mismo medallón abrió la compuerta, el grupo descendió por unas escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo, caminaron por este hasta que se encontraron con una puerta, tras esta se encontraba una cámara de piedra cuyo techo estaba hecho de algún material trasparente por lo que se podían ver las aguas del lago sobre esta, en medio de ese lugar había una cabaña de dos niveles con un jardín alrededor de la misma, en una de las murallas de la cámara había un gran agujero y una gran cantidad de rocas alrededor del mismo.

-Por ese lugar entraron cuando les envié mi último mensaje- aclaró él al notar que todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre el orificio.

Entraron en la cabaña, a un lado de la entrada estaba la sala de estar, al otro se encontraba el comedor y este se conectaba a la cocina por un portal, al costado de la sala de estar estaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, el resto del piso lo ocupaban tres habitaciones que tenían sus puertas cerradas.

-Ese es el baño, allá esta la biblioteca y esta puerta lleva al ático, necesito que me ayudes a traer algunas cosas para poder explicarles de mejor manera lo que sucede- dijo dirigiéndose a Koushiro e indicando que los esperasen en la sala de estar mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca.

Esperaron un par de minutos hasta que el par regresó con una especie de proyector y unos cuantos libros.

-¿Podrías decirnos lo que sabes de una vez?- preguntó Laura un tanto impaciente.

Gennai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras encendía el proyector.

-Lo primero que deben saber es que he sido reemplazado en mi labor, ahora los que se encargan de vigilar al Digimundo son un grupo de digimons que se hacen llamar Los Devas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Porque así podría dedicarme a averiguar qué era lo que estaba causando la desaparición de los digimons- respondió mientras ajustaba el proyector- esto me llevo a investigar la historia antigua del Digimundo, así supe sobre la existencia de las piedras oscuras, aunque no pude encontrar mucha información al respecto- proyectó una ilustración en la que se veía una piedra de color negro intenso que era rodeada por dos anillos, uno plateado y uno dorado, que se parecían al anillo en la cola de Gatomon.

-Piximon nos habló de ellas- recordó Jou.

-También nos llevó hasta una cueva en la que estaban escritas antiguas historias y profecías, allí averiguamos casi todo lo que sabemos sobre este asunto- agregó Koushiro.

Gennai guardo silencio por unos segundos y luego cambió la imagen por una en la que se podía ver un breve texto y el dibujo de unos ojos rojizos sobre un fondo negro.

-Necesito que me prestes esa información- dijo para luego enfocarse en la imagen- el digimon al que se refirió ese Datamon es un digimon muy antiguo y apenas si se puede hallar en los libros que encontré, al parecer se llama Makutmon, aunque es más conocido como el Señor de las Sombras ó El Gran Embaucador, según parece no se involucró directamente en las batallas de la triada celeste y las bestias sagradas contra los señores demoniacos hasta que estas llegaron a su punto más álgido, de alguna forma se volvió inmensamente poderoso y estuvo a un paso de conquistar este mundo, pero ustedes ya saben el resto.

-Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto- dijo Izzy mientras encendía su computadora- según lo que nos dijeron los Grandes Ángeles, fue un Datamon el que los ayudo a vencerlo, pero según la cueva a la que nos llevó Piximon fue Apocalymon, por otro lado la triada nos dijo que un grupo de digimons se sacrificó pero este Datamon afirma que fue obligado.

-Estoy seguro de que los grandes ángeles jamás harían algo así- dijo Takeru.

-Eso es algo que averiguaremos después, ¿dónde están las famosas piedras, Izzy?- preguntó Tai.

-Según las notas de Datamon las 11 piedras restantes emanan una energía similar a la de las agujas de control cuando su sello está muy debilitado, de ser así podría rastrearlas a partir las señales de desequilibrio en el Digimundo, además hay una serie de descripciones sobre los lugares en las que se encuentran - respondió el pelirrojo.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando sobre lo que sabían acerca de este misterioso digimon hasta que cayó la noche.

-Es hora de que regresen a su mundo, les informaré de cualquier cosa que descubra, en la cocina hay un televisor que pueden ocupar para ello- dijo Gennai.

_Fin del Flashback_

Laura corría junto al resto pero no podía despejar su mente pues desde hacía un tiempo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo relacionado con esas piedras.

_Flashback:_

La calma había regresado hasta cierto punto al Digimundo y los elegidos no tuvieron problemas para seguir con sus vidas con relativa tranquilidad y por las tardes se dedicaban a buscar a Hernán, durante un par de semanas sólo ocurrieron dos pequeños ataques contra la aldea del inicio en la isla Files y en ambos casos los elegidos no tuvieron problemas para derrotar a los atacantes, pero luego empezaron a llegar rumores desde el continente Server, se decía que había un humano liderando a un grupo de digimons que calzaba con las características de los Vahkmon, por esta razón Tai y Matt viajaron hasta el continente para averiguar qué sucedía, si bien no se toparon en ningún momento con sus enemigos, pudieron ver que todos los ataques fueron a bibliotecas o lugares antiguos y dedujeron que estaban buscando alguna pista sobre las piedras oscuras.

Estaban todos reunidos en la cabaña del señor Gennai un día Domingo, Piximon había estado ayudándolos durante el día y se estaban preparando para almorzar cuando la computadora de Koushiro comenzó a emitir un sonido de alerta.

-Es una de las piedras, algo ha hecho que las energías oscuras aumenten en esta zona- informó el portador del conocimiento mientras apuntaba un sector del continente Server.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Davis mientras su digimon y el de Ken digievolucionaban para formar a Imperialdramon.

En un par de minutos llegaron al lugar que indicaba la computadora de Izzy, una vez en el suelo fueron rodeados por un grupo de Vahkmon liderado por un sujeto, que media cerca de un metro ochenta, vestido con un traje similar al de un fraile, que casi tocaba el suelo, con capucha negra y una cruz de paté blanca a la altura del pecho, su rostro estaba cubierto por una placa de metal con dos agujeros para los ojos que surgía de un casco con forma de cuenco que llevaba para proteger su cabeza y sus manos estaban enguantadas, además llevaba un morral y una espada envainada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Tai mientras el extraño se acercaba junto con el grupo de digimons.

Los elegidos hicieron digievolucionar a sus compañeros, pero en ese momento el sujeto de la capucha sacó un cubo similar al que había usado Datamon haciendo que todos los compañeros de los elegidos volviesen a su forma de principiante a excepción de Gatomon y con un movimiento de su mano le ordenó a la partida de Vahkmon que neutralizara al grupo, una vez que los elegidos estaban incapacitados para luchar, él se acerco hasta Koushiro y le quito su computadora portátil, empezó a presionar algunas teclas y luego insertó un disco compacto, tras unos minutos le devolvió el aparato al pelirrojo y, con otro movimiento de manos, le ordenó a su grupo que soltara a los digimons y a los jóvenes para luego sacar otro aparato de su morral, parecía un reloj de pulsera, apretó un pequeño botón en el aparato y se formo una especie de portal por el cual se retiró la partida de Vahkmon, él caminó hacia este pero antes de cruzarlo desactivó el cubo.

-¿Qué le hizo a tu computadora?- preguntó Mimi una vez que los digimons se habían recuperado completamente.

El pelirrojo comenzó a revisar el aparato.

-Al parecer no le ha hecho nada, aunque dejó un archivo de texto en el escritorio- respondió mientras habría el archivo en cuestión.

_"Debo darles las gracias, niños elegidos, si no hubiesen caído en esta trampa no podría seguir con mi misión._

_PD: No se interpongan en mi camino ó no respondo por su destino"_ - leyó en voz alta el portador del conocimiento.

-Esto cada vez es más extraño- dijo Jou tratando de no sonar pesimista.

-Sólo quiere infundirnos miedo- dijo Daisuke.

-No estoy tan segura- respondió Laura recordándoles lo que escucharon mientras Datamon los tuvo de prisioneros.

-Hay que deshacerse de ese cubo si queremos ganar, regresemos a la cabaña de Gennai- dijo Taichi tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación.

_Fin del Flashback_

-¡Se está escapando!- gritó Takeru mientras aumentaba el paso.

Él iba a la cabeza del grupo y no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido durante su último encuentro.

_Flashback:_

Habían pasado un par de días desde que fueron emboscados y nuevamente la computadora de Izzy detectó un desequilibrio en el continente Server, en esta ocasión fueron más precavidos, se aproximaron por tierra al sitio indicado y se dividieron en tres grupos para rodear la zona en la que se suponía estaba la piedra, de esta manera los tres grupos llegaron hasta la orilla de una laguna bordeada por arboles, al ver que no habían digimons cerca, los tres grupos se reunieron.

-Debe estar oculta en algún sitio cerca de aquí, sólo necesito un momento- dijo Izzy mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

Iban a comenzar a caminar en la dirección que indicaba la computadora cuando el sonido de alguien acercándose hizo que se pusiesen en guardia, pero el grupo se relajo pues el digimon que apareció de entre los arboles era Piximon.

-Hola, esperaba encontrarlos por aquí, pi- saludo el digimon hada.

-¿Por qué pesabas eso?- preguntó Sora.

-Estaba siguiendo a un grupo de esos digimons oscuros pero perdí su rastro, ¿no estaban haciendo lo mismo?.

En ese momento pudieron divisar a un Kraatmon al otro lado de la laguna, pensaron en atacarlo pero apareció una veintena de ellos junto con el sujeto encapuchado, por esta razón decidieron esconderse entre los arboles a esperar el momento preciso para atacar.

El grupo de digimons comenzó a cavar agujeros en la orilla de la laguna mientras el extraño de la capucha los observaba desde una roca de mediana envergadura, luego se giro dando la espalda al grupo de elegidos, dejó a un lado su casco, sacó algo de su morral y después se perdió de vista tras las rocas. Luego de esperar casi una hora, uno de los Kraatmon encontró algo entre el lodo de la laguna y todos los digimons rodearon el lugar y bloquearon la visión a los elegidos.

-Es una de las piedras oscuras- dijo Koushiro.

-Tengo una idea, pi- dijo de improviso Piximon.

Los elegidos se giraron para oírle mejor.

-Me acercare a ellos por el lado derecho y hare que me persigan, pi, así no tendrán problemas para quitarles la piedra, pi- dijo mientras comenzaba a volar en la dirección que había indicado.

Tras unos minutos, Piximon atacó al grupo de digimons malvados e hizo que todos ellos fuesen en su captura, el grupo de elegidos se dispuso a recoger la piedra por lo que Gomamon digievolucionó en Ikkakumon para cruzar la laguna, pero cuando estaban a unos diez metros de la orilla el sujeto encapuchado bajó de la roca en la que estaba y camino hacia esta mientras se acomodaba su casco y hacia el gesto de estar bostezando.

-¡Deja esa piedra en el suelo!- gritó Taichi a la vez que hacia digievolucionar a Agumon en WarGreymon.

Pero el sujeto comenzó a correr hacia la piedra y logro tomarla antes de que WarGreymon llegara, en ese momento el resto de los elegidos llegó a la orilla e hicieron digievolucionar a sus compañeros.

-Suelta esa piedra- le pidió Takeru.

El extraño paseó su mirada por cada uno de los elegidos y sus digimons mientras estos lo iban rodeando, sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, dio un paso hacia atrás pero ExVeemon junto a Daisuke se colocaron en su camino, por esta razón dejó la piedra en el suelo, la pateo ligeramente hacia donde estaban los elegidos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con las mano en alto. Tai y Jou caminaron hacia la piedra pero, cuando estuvo a su alcance, el encapuchado sacó el cubo que había utilizado durante su último encuentro y, mientras los digimons de los elegidos volvían a su forma infantil, corrió hacia la piedra, le dio un puñetazo a Jou pero Taichi alcanzó a coger la piedra, por esta razón el sujeto agarró al peliazul de un hombro, sacó una daga que tenía en su morral y la colocó a milímetros de la garganta del joven.

-Entrégale la piedra, Tai- pidió Gomamon desesperado.

El moreno se quedo observando durante unos segundos la situación y estaba a punto de lanzar la piedra a los pies del sujeto cuando Jou le habló.

-No podemos entregársela, debemos proteger al Digimundo- dijo el peliazul de forma dificultosa a causa de la cercanía del hoja con su cuello y porque la mano del extraño temblaba levemente.

En ese momento una luz surgió delante de él y cegó por unos instantes a todos los presentes, además se escucho un sonido similar al de un vidrio rompiéndose, cuando la luz desapareció, Jou tenía el emblema de la sinceridad en sus manos y el cubo negro se encontraba fragmentado en varios pedazos, Tai aun tenia la piedra en sus manos cuando el sujeto con la capucha, aprovechando la momentánea confusión, el encapuchado se acercó a él dando unas cuantas zancadas.

-¡Flama bebé!- Agumon lanzó su ataque a los pies del extraño, pero este alcanzó a esquivar, en parte, el ataque y sólo la parte inferior de su traje fue dañada, rebelando que usaba unas zapatillas azules y unos jeans negros debajo de esa ropa.

Los demás digimons digievolucionaron y el sujeto desenvainó su espada, ahora se podía apreciar que estaba sudando y que tenía una herida en su pierna derecha, golpeó a Tai en la boca del estomago con el mango de la espada, le quitó la piedra de las manos y comenzó a correr en dirección al lugar desde el cual había llegado con los Kraatmon, en ese momento el grupo de digimons oscuros apareció de entre los árboles y al ver la escena se lanzaron contra los digimons de los elegidos.

El extraño de la capucha siguió corriendo hasta ponerse varios metros detrás de los digimons que lo acompañaban y puso la piedra oscura sobre una roca, giro su vista hacia el lugar de la batalla, vio que ya no quedaba ningún Kraatmon y que los elegidos se acercaban hacia él junto a sus digimons por lo que volvió a mirar la piedra, agarró con ambas manos el mango de su espada y con un golpe descendente impactó a los anillos de la piedra, haciendo que estos se agrietasen.

Hikari sintió una repentina puntada en su cabeza y se detuvo, el dolor iba aumentando a cada momento y la obligo a arrodillarse, sentía como si se la estuviesen taladrando y repentinamente todo se volvió negro para ella.

-¡Kari!, ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó Angewomon aterrada.

Sus palabras llegaron a oídos de los demás elegidos, quienes se volvieron hacia la portadora de la luz y comenzaron a correr hacia ella mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, Takeru alcanzo a sujetarla antes que golpeara su rostro contra el piso y la recostó sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Tai con notable preocupación.

-No lo sé, dejó de caminar después de que ese ser golpeó la piedra- respondió la digimon ángel.

Al oír esto, Takeru se levantó rápidamente y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el encapuchado aun golpeando la puerta.

-Todo es culpa de él, MagnaAngemon, detenlo- gritó Takeru.

El digimon ángel voló hasta donde estaba el sujeto, pero cuando iba a detenerlo usando su espada excálibur se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio menor.

-No me puedo mover- respondió el digimon de forma dificultosa.

-¡No!, ¡la oscuridad!- gritó repentinamente Hikari mientras volvía en sí y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Mientras esto sucedía el extraño de la capucha negra levantó su espada con ambas manos hasta que esta quedó casi paralela con su espalda y, utilizando todo su cuerpo para adquirir más impulso, golpeó nuevamente la piedra y los anillos que la rodeaban terminaron de romperse, en ese instante una especie de neblina surgió desde el interior de la piedra a gran velocidad y la onda expansiva dejo inconsciente a los elegidos y sus digimons.

Takeru comenzó a abrir sus ojos, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas pero por lo menos pudo notar que estaba recostado sobre el suelo, levantó su cabeza con dificultad y vio que todos estaban inconscientes salvo ella.

-Kari- dijo con voz rasposa, sentía la garganta seca.

La castaña estaba sentada a su derecha y parecía conmocionada, él se incorporó para quedar igual que ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el rubio mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-Si, pero...- ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que había sentido.

-¡Kari!, ¿te hizo algo?- preguntó al notar que unas lagrimas comenzaba a brotar de sus ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando la piedra se agrietó comencé a sentir un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y luego me desmaye, pude ver a la triada celeste y a otro grupo de digimons, entre ellos estaba Daemon y luego...- comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó mientras secaba esas lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Gritos, sólo escuchaba gritos desgarradores hasta que sentí que algo me sujetaba por los hombros y me decía algo que no pude entender, cuando estuve a punto de ver qué era me desperté, logre incorporarme y vi que estaban inconscientes, entonces sentí un ruido que venía desde atrás y di media vuelta para ver qué lo causó, en ese momento pude ver que ese sujeto estaba observándonos desde una roca , yo iba a hablar pero él me pidió que callara levantando su mano derecha y extendiendo su dedo índice a la altura de los labios, descendió de la roca, sacó algo de su morral y se fue cojeando en esa dirección- dijo mientras señalaba el lugar en cuestión.

_Fin del Flashback_

_«¿Este sujeto es un digimon ó un humano?»_ se preguntaba el portador del conocimiento mientras se acercaba al resto.

-¡Koushiro!- dijo Mimi mientras pasaba una de sus manos frente al rostro del pelirrojo para llamar sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, ¿qué me decías?- dijo mientras se acercaba al resto del grupo.

-Que le perdimos de vista, ¿puedes localizarlo?- respondió la castaña.

El aludido mira la pantalla de su computadora y un gesto de extrañeza se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jou.

-Según parece se está acercando, pero viene demasiado rápido- respondió Izzy.

Un sonido similar al del galope de un caballo empezó a oírse y rápidamente aumento su intensidad, el grupo ocupó todo el camino para bloquearle el paso.

-Debe ser él- dijo Daisuke mientras se preparaba para hacer digievolucionar a Veemon.

En ese momento vieron que el extraño se acercaba sobre lo que parecía ser un caballo, se detuvo al ver que tenía el camino bloqueado y se quedó observando a los elegidos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les parecio?, dejen su reviews para que me digan qué les parecio.**

******Nos leemos luego.**


	7. Negro y rojo parte I

**Hola, tras un largo tiempo sin actualizar, les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Aquí les dejo una mejor descripción de Corvumon:**

**Corvumon es un digimon inteligente y desconfiado, suele llevar sus brazos cruzados debido a que estos son muy largos y no le gusta ensuciarse las manos , por esta razón pareciese que utiliza una especie de vestido. Prefiere huir a tener que luchar pero si alguien que le importa esta en peligro, no dudara en defenderlo. Corvumon tiene una contraparte con atributos de vacuna y normalmente viven lo más lejos que puedan de ellos.**

**Nivel: Novato.**  
**Función: Virus.**  
**Tipo: Ave Digimon.**  
**Familia: Soldados de las pesadillas/Espíritus de la naturaleza.**  
**Origen del nombre: Del latín "Corvus" que significa cuervo.**

**Ataques:**  
**Nube tóxica: Una nube surge de sus manos y debilita a cualquiera que tenga contacto con ella.**  
**Garras de cuervo: Salta hacia su oponente y lo rasguña con las garras de sus manos y pies.**

**Línea evolutiva:**  
**Yekumon-Quilmon-Corvumon-Neterimon-Celenomon-Mairyamon**

**Línea evolutiva de su forma de vacuna:**  
**Yekumon -Quilmon -Whitecorvumon- Sanabitmon -Ocípemon-Saolmon**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogo

___«_pensamientos___»_

_"cosas escritas/leidas"  
_

_**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenecen mis OCs, tanto Digimon como sus personajes no._

* * *

**Negro y rojo parte 1  
**

En ese momento vieron que el extraño se acercaba sobre lo que parecía ser un caballo, se detuvo al ver que tenía el camino bloqueado y se quedó observando a los elegidos.

Seguía usando el mismo traje de fraile pero con algunos cambios, estaba recortado unos centímetros bajo la rodilla y también tenía un corte entre las piernas pata facilitar la montura, además estaba muy protegido, vestía una cota de malla bajo el traje, lo cubría de pies a cabeza y envolvía sus manos de forma que todos sus dedos, salvo el pulgar, estaban unidos, llevaba un escudo en la espalda y las zapatillas fueron reemplazadas por unos zapatos de cuero, por otro lado la protección de sus brazos y antebrazos estaba reforzada, respectivamente, por unas placas metálicas y unos brazales hechos con láminas de metal, sin embargo parecía ir desarmado. El caballo estaba nervioso y le costaba trabajo mantenerlo quieto, en ese momento sonó un pitido, sacó un aparato similar a una D-terminal, tras observar el aparato hizo un chasquido con su lengua y se limitó a mirar el suelo.

* * *

_En alguna parte de Tokio..._

Dos niñas iban caminando por un parque, una llevaba el pelo tomado con una coleta mientras la otra tenía el pelo suelto.

-¿Crees que cumpla su promesa?- preguntó la joven de la coleta a la otra mientras se dirigían hacia la sombra de un árbol.

-No tengo motivos para creer que no lo hará, ya conoces su situación, además se le veía muy animado hoy - respondió la aludida.

-No puedo imaginarme lo que debe haber sentido y espero que jamás nos ocurra algo así.

-Eso no ocurrirá, aunque...

-¿Aunque qué?- preguntó mientras se sentaban sobre el pasto.

-Tuve una pesadilla anoche y desde entonces tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

* * *

_En el continente Server..._

-Te lo pediremos por última vez, ríndete y entréganos la piedra- dijo Taichi con voz seria.

El sujeto dio media vuelta y comenzó a galopar en la dirección desde la cual había llegado.

-Esta vez no- dijo Daisuke al tiempo que hacia digievolucionar a Veemon en Raidramon y se montaba en él para perseguir al encapuchado.

-¡Davis, espera, puede ser una trampa!- gritó Tai, pero el heredero del valor y la amistad no le prestó atención y continuo con la persecución.

-Deberíamos seguirlos desde el aire- propuso Yolei.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a seguirlos con la ayuda de Aquilamon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Stingmon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon y MetalGreymon.

_«Ese no es un caballo normal, aquí hay algo raro»_ pensaba Koushiro al ver la gran velocidad con la que avanzaba el animal.

El encapuchado siguió huyendo hasta que salió de la selva e ingreso a un cañón con poca vegetación.

* * *

_En alguna parte del Digimundo..._

-No confío en este nuevo servidor tuyo, te estás arriesgando confiando en los humanos, Datamon- dijo con voz grave una figura desde una pantalla.

-Mira lo bien que te fue a ti con ese montón de digimons demonio con los que trabajabas- respondió a manera de burla.

-No tientes a tu suerte..., no veo que algo este mal en lo que he hecho, de mi fracaso salió algo mucho más valioso de lo que podría haber logrado si hubiese tenido éxito.

-Yo no fracasare, tienes que dejar de mirar en menos a los humanos, con el incentivo correcto pueden hacer grandes cosas.

-Sólo cuestiono tus elecciones, ¿estás seguro que no había alguien mejor?.

-Descuida, él luchara hasta el final y algo más, tú preocúpate de estar listo cuando se abra la puerta..., por otro lado, ¿tus hermanos están listos? .

-Ya convencí a tres de ellos, no necesitamos al resto.

* * *

_En el continente Server..._

El encapuchado llegó hasta la mitad del cañón y se detuvo mientras sacaba una especie de disco y lo arrojaba al suelo, Davis venía muy de cerca sobre Raidramon y los demás elegidos no tardaron en estar junto a él, el sujeto se volvió hacia ellos y se bajó del animal, este se desintegró en datos, del disco surgió una luz verdosa y en un parpadeo aparecieron varias decenas de Vahkmon y Kraatmon, les ordeno atacar y él se limito a sentarse, observar la batalla y dar rápidas miradas a una especie de brújula que sacó de su morral.

La batalla terminó rápidamente, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon acabaron con la mayoría de los digimons malignos y unos pocos lograron huir, los elegidos se prepararon para otra treta del encapuchado, pero este simplemente arrojo a sus pies la piedra, su escudo y su morral e hizo ademan de rendirse, ellos recogieron las cosas y se pusieron a discutir sobre lo que harían ahora mientras los digimons vigilaban al sujeto.

-¿Qué haremos con él?- preguntó Yamato mientras apuntaba al sujeto, este ahora estaba sentado en el suelo y rodeado por los digimons.

-Podríamos hacerle algunas preguntas- propuso Koushiro.

-Apoyo a Izzy, podría tener información útil- dijo Laura.

-Y después podríamos entregárselo al señor Gennai ó a la triada- propuso Takeru.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se acercaron a él.

-Nos dirás todo lo que sabes- le exigió el líder de los elegidos.

El aludido se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo y asintió con la cabeza, Taichi iba a comenzar con las preguntas pero fue interrumpido por el sujeto.

-Seria mejor que nos moviésemos de este lugar, seguramente comenzaran a buscarme apenas lleguen a nuestra base los que huyeron de aquí.

Su voz no era ni muy grave ni muy aguda, sin embargo el tono de su voz demostraba que estaba muy calmado, pero no se escuchaba claramente y la placa que cubría su rostro no ayudaba, por esta razón el líder de los elegidos se acercó a él para quitarle el casco pero el sujeto dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Ni pienses en tocar mi casco, por cierto, si voy a darles información voy a tener que poner algunas condiciones- hizo una breve pausa y luego siguió hablando- si me preguntan algo que no sepa ó que no pueda responder entonces no insistan, si alguien trata de quitarme el casco entonces se llevara una amarga sorpresa y, por último, de verdad les sugiero caminar, en esa dirección no hay patrillas- dijo señalando el lugar por el cual habían llegado.

-¿Quién te crees?- preguntó Takeru algo molesto.

-No tienes porque alterarte, niño, podría vencerte con las dos manos atadas... Ishida.

Iba a continuar hablando pero Takeru, al escuchar esto, se enojó y caminó hasta quedar frente al sujeto antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, este ni se inmuto, el rubio menor puso una de sus manos sobre el casco con la intensión de quitárselo para poder golpearlo pero, cuando lo tocó, sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, sentía un entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, Matt estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Tai lo detuvo y le pidió que se calmara, Daisuke y Jou ayudaron a Takeru a ponerse de pie.

-Cómo iba diciendo, sólo soy un humilde servidor, si se sienten inseguros pueden buscar en mi morral, hay cuerda suficiente como para amarrarme las manos, ahora, ¿nos movemos?.

Le ataron las manos y comenzaron a caminar sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cuando ingresaron a la selva, Koushiro comenzó con las preguntas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.

-¿Eso importa?, se que estas más interesado en saber otras cosas.

El portador del conocimiento guardo silencio por un momento y luego continuó.

-¿Eres un humano ó un digimon?.

-Humano- se limitó a decir.

-¿Para quién trabajas?.

-Oficialmente , para el señor de las sombras..., pero estoy obligado a obedecer a ese odioso de Datamon, ese sujeto está completamente desquiciado.

-Dices que no te agrada, entonces ¿por qué los ayudas?.

-Interés propio y egoísta, los detalles no te incumben.

En ese momento se tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo, Gatomon, que hasta ese instante había estado relativamente tranquila, se sobresalto.

-¿Sangre?- dijo en voz baja la digimon.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Hikari.

-No es nada- respondió.

* * *

_En alguna parte de Tokio..._

Dos jóvenes estaban en su habitación cuando el sonido de un teléfono interrumpe el silencio del lugar, una de ellas contesto y tras unos minutos colgó.

-Debemos ir a ayudarle- dijo la que había contestado el teléfono.

-¡Esta listo el almuerzo!- dijo la voz de una mujer desde otro lugar de la casa.

Ambas cruzaron sus miradas y una de ellas rompió el silencio que se había formado.

-Les explicaremos y luego partimos.

* * *

_En el continente Server..._

El grupo había estado caminando durante una hora siguiendo de vez en cuando las indicaciones del encapuchado e incluso tuvieron que detenerse y ocultarse cuando se topaban con algún grupo de búsqueda, el sujeto les explico que los digimons que ahora le entregaban como apoyo eran más débiles debido a que estaban dosificando la energía oscura y guardando gran parte de esta y había comenzado a caminar más lento, cuando llegaron a un sector menos frondoso de la selva, se detuvieron y trataron de contactarse con el señor Gennai pero había mucha interferencia en esa zona, por esta razón Iori, Yolei, Davis y Ken se alejaron del lugar en busca de un mejor lugar para comunicarse, los demás aprovecharon ese tiempo para descansar. Gatomon se acerco al sujeto.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con tono neutro a la digimon.

-Eras tú- respondió mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con cierto titubeo en su voz.

-Si, ¿a qué te refieres, Gatomon?- preguntó la portadora de la luz.

-Hace un tiempo sentí un olor muy similar a la sangre, quería estar segura de que era eso y ahora lo estoy, el olor a sangre proviene de allí- respondió señalando la pierna derecha del sujeto.

El aludido se limitó a mirar a la digimon y luego al cielo, después dirigió su vista hacia Jou pues él era quien llevaba su morral.

-Pásame una venda y el frasco de color verde que están en el tercer bolsillo de la izquierda- le pidió mientras se sentaba y centraba su atención en el portador del conocimiento- ¿tienes algo más que preguntar?, porque yo tengo una pregunta.

-Habla- respondió el pelirrojo mientras los demás escuchaban atentos.

-Cuando han estado luchando...- recibió las cosas que le había pedido al peliazul- gracias, cuando han estado luchando contra esos digimons con los que Datamon me ayuda, ¿qué se siente estar matando a lo que se supone debes proteger?- preguntó mientras levantaba parte de la cota de malla que cubría su pierna, dejando ver un vendaje manchado con sangre.

Los elegidos miraron el suelo con impotencia pues eso era lo que más les molestaba de todo lo relacionado con las piedras oscuras.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- preguntó Taichi.

-Sólo quiero saber con quién me enfrento, y es más, voy a darles una pista sobre cómo revertir esa transformación.

-Esa información es muy útil, ¿por qué quieres dárnosla?- pregunto Izzy.

-Para que todo este asunto sea más deportivo, según parece van a necesitar ayuda para tener si quiera una oportunidad- dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar la herida con el líquido de la botella y comenzaba a ponerse la venda nueva.

-No creas que vamos a confiar en ti- dijo Takeru.

-Desconfiar de mí ha sido lo más inteligente que han hecho, pero bueno, sigamos con el tema principal, seguramente se dieron cuenta de que el emblema de la pureza no sirve para revertir la transformación, eso es porque no es el emblema por si solo lo que actúa sino que es la energía que irradian cuando su portador está en sintonía con el significado del mismo, es decir, no importa cuál sea el significado del emblema mientras el corazón del portador refleje lo que debe representar.

-Cómo averiguaste eso- preguntó Koushiro.

-Leo mucho y Datamon tiene muchos libros.

* * *

_En alguna parte del Digimundo..._

-¿No se les olvida nada?.

-Para nada, es sencillo, vamos, lo rescatamos a él, tomamos la piedra y les entregamos esta bolsa y esta carta.

-Perfecto, tomen esto, les será de ayuda contra esos digimons, ahora váyanse.

Las dos jóvenes y sus digimons comenzaron a caminar y, cuando estuvieron lejos de Datamon, una de ellas dio un vistazo al interior de la bolsa.

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto la otra con gran curiosidad.

-Un diente.

* * *

_En el continente Server... _

El grupo que había partido para buscar un lugar donde comunicarse con Gennai aun no había vuelto y eso estaba preocupando a los demás.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?- preguntó de repente Tentomon.

-Es simple, tenemos a uno de ustedes como rehén, un tipo con un DemiDevimon, no querrán que le suceda algo, ¿o sí?.

-¿Dónde lo tienen?- preguntó Laura.

En ese momento se escuchó el crujido de unas ramas y una nube de humo comenzó a cubrir el lugar, los elegidos se pusieron en guardia y de entre la nube salieron dos digimons, uno parecía un dinosaurio con un traje de Kendo y el otro un pájaro de color negro.

-Según mi nuevo analizador, son un Kotemon y un Corvumon, ese pájaro es peligroso- dijo Koushiro, se comenzó a sentir un tanto mareado.

Los dos digimons fueron envueltos por un resplandor y digievolucionaron, Kotemon y Corvumon, de esta forma surgieron Musyamon y otro digimon que nunca antes habían visto, tenía una contextura similar a la de una mujer y usaba ropa muy parecida a la que usó el encapuchado cuando los emboscó, pero llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y una especie de cinturón, las únicas partes visibles de su rostro eran tres plumas que sobresalían por agujeros en la capucha y sus ojos de color violeta intenso, sus manos eran idénticas a las de un humano pero sus uñas eran un tanto alagadas y filosas, por otro lado sus pies eran similares a los de un ave.

_"Neterimon: _

_Digimon del tipo virus, este digimon tiene un amplio conocimiento sobre las enfermedades y es capaz de crear múltiples tipos de brebajes, su técnica preferida es..."_- Koushiro no pudo seguir leyendo pues su vista comenzó a fallar.

-¿Saben otra cosa que averigüé?, siempre conviene tener un par de ases bajo la manga- dijo el encapuchado mientras los elegidos y sus digimons caían al suelo y trataban de ponerse de pie sin éxito.

-Parece que te hemos salvado- dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la selva.

Los elegidos casi habían perdido el conocimiento y apenas pudieron distinguir un par de siluetas que se acercaban junto a eso dos digimons, luego de esto quedaron inconscientes, pero sus digimons todavía no lo estaban.

-Musyamon, ayúdame con esto- dijo la Neterimon mientras sacaba unos pequeños frascos desde una bolsa adosada al cinturón.

El par de digimons se acerco a los digimons de los elegidos y, aprovechando el debilitado estado en el que se encontraban, uno a uno los obligo a beber el contenido de los frascos, luego de esto los digimons cayeron en un sopor profundo.

-Toma la piedra y vámonos de aquí- dijo una de las jóvenes.

-Debemos entregarles la bolsa- le recordó la otra.

La joven iba a dejar la bolsa junto a Iori cuando el encapuchado les hablo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Tengo otros planes y necesitare de su ayuda.

-Eso no le gustara a Datamon y eso nos pondría en riesgo- dijo la que aun tenia la bolsa en su mano.

-Él no sabrá que me ayudaron, mientras más pronto salga de esto más pronto podre ayudarles.

-Hermana, creo que deberíamos escucharlo.

-¿Qué te propones lograr?.

-Voy a romper los sellos de la piedra oscura.

-Quieres obtener otro recuerdito- ironizó mientras le señalaba la pierna herida.

-Creo que encontré una forma para romper los sellos de la piedra sin los posibles riesgos.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?.

-Sólo necesitamos seguir esto- dijo mientras sacaba desde su brazal izquierdo un objeto similar a una brújula- también la necesitaremos a ella, dejen al resto aquí.

* * *

_POV de ¿?_

¿Qué ocurrió?, es la única pregunta que tengo en mi mente, siento como la oscuridad me rodea, como si tuviese los ojos cerrados, pero se siente diferente, es como si todos mis sentidos se hubiesen apagado. Todo da vueltas en mi cabeza a medida que empiezo a recordar, finalmente tengo mis pensamientos en orden y comienzo a sentir algo, es como si me estuviese meciendo, es un ritmo regular y calmado que empieza a adormecerme, tenía la seguridad de que los demás habían llegado, nos habían encontrado al resto en el suelo y ahora nos llevaban a otro sitio, así pensaba hasta que mi olfato y audición volvieron, sentí un olor penetrante y los susurros de voces desconocidas, apenas si lograba entender lo que decían, por lo que logre entender, nos dirigíamos a un lugar muy especifico dentro de la selva y no querían dejar rastros que les sirvieran a los elegidos, sentí mucho alivio al saber que seguíamos en la misma selva, después pasó el tiempo, por momentos pensé que habían pasado varias horas y luego pensaba que sólo eran unos cuantos minutos, finalmente sentí que nos detuvimos y que alguien me tomaba en brazos para ponerme en el suelo, podía sentir la poca humedad del mismo, aun no podía ver y, por más que intentase, no podía moverme, luego de mis múltiples esfuerzos desistí de ellos y me concentre en mis captores, los pude oír con mayor claridad.

-Deben llevarse su dispositivo para despistarlos- pude reconocer la voz del sujeto vestido de forma tan peculiar.

Acto seguido alguien metió su mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y se llevó mi digivice.

-No vengan a menos que se los pida, ocupare este aparato para avisarle si surgen problemas.

-Espero que esto salga bien, no olvides tu promesa.

Sentí los pasos de alguien alejándose y luego sólo hubo silencio, este fue interrumpido por un suspiro.

-Espero que esto funcione- fue lo último que logre oír antes de que mis sentidos comenzasen a apagarse nuevamente.

_Fin del POV de ¿?_

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?, voy a tratar de subir la segunda parte apenas termine con los toques finales, no olviden dejar sus reviews XD.**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
